The Connected Line
by Erehmi
Summary: Ada saatnya dua dunia saling mendekat—terlalu dekat sampai menyatu sebagian. Saat itulah pilihan harus diambil, dunia mortal atau immortal. Tentu saja tidak pernah terpikir oleh Cagalli Yula Athha bahwa ia yang harus mengambil pilihan itu.
1. I: CAGALLI

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this

 **Warning:**

Untuk ke depannya cerita ini mungkin akan mengandung adegan perkelahian dan pembunuhan (?) sesuai kebutuhan cerita meski tidak akan dijabarkan secara detail—karena itu _rate-_ nya masih T _(chapter_ ini masih _clear_ kok *diamdiamtertawa*). Cerita ini menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama per _chapter-_ nya yang akan berganti tiap beberapa _chapter_ dari sudut pandang karakter yang berbeda.

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **I: CAGALLI**

* * *

 **.**

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya diantar ayahmu ke sekolah? Percayalah, itu bukan masalah besar kalau kau bukan gadis remaja kelas dua SMA. Sekali lagi, _percayalah_ , kalau hal itu juga sebenarnya bukan masalah.

Kau tahu apa masalahnya?

Saat setiap hari kau diantar dengan sedan mewah _classy_ bersama—bukan 'oleh'— _ayahmu_ dengan iring-iringan motor dan mobil polisi yang berisik dengan sirinenya. _Itu baru masalah_. Oh, ayolah, sekalian saja kita buat parade rutin pengantaran putri presiden dengan tiupan terompet, boneka-boneka beruang besar yang melambai-lambai di atas kereta, dan beberapa aktris dan aktor dari teater kecil yang memakai gaun Cinderella dan pangeran sambil melambai dan melayangkan _kiss-bye._

Aku sudah mengalah saat Ayah memaksaku masuk ke SMA Private Orb, sekolah yang seratus persen berisi anak-anak kaya raya dari tokoh-tokoh masyarakat dan pengusaha terkenal, sekolah dengan kurikulum terpantau, keamanan super ketat sampai keributan di kantin saat jam makan siang pun tidak pernah terjadi—dan jangan lupakan kamera CCTV yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Kalau Ketua Departemen Perempuan dari OSIS tidak mengajukan keberatan tentang CCTV di kamar mandi perempuan dan ruang ganti, aku yakin kamera-kamera hina itu masih akan terpajang di atap-atap. Satu hal yang kusyukuri, meski dari keluarga orang berada, tidak semua murid di sini manja dan hanya bisa merengek menyuruh ini-itu—memang ada kumpulan anak-anak manja, tapi sebagian dari mereka (haruskah aku bilang 'kami'?) tidak.

Aku menghela napas. Satu tahun pertama di sana sudah bagaikan penjara. Kurasa apa boleh buat jika ayahmu adalah Presiden Negara ini, Orb, tapi ... tidak. Aku muak. Aku mau melakukan pemberontakan!

"Tidak."

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dengan mulut yang terbuka-tutup sambil menatap ayahku tidak percaya. "Tapi ... Ayah, aku sudah tidak tahan!" cecarku di depan meja kerjanya.

"Keselamatmu lebih penting, Cagalli."

"Tapi apa gunanya aku selamat kalau aku tidak bebas? Aku cuma minta pindah sekolah, Ayah!" argumenku lagi, ngotot.

"Apa gunanya kau bebas tapi kau tidak selamat?"

Aku terdiam. " _That's harsh_."

 _"That's fact and I know you know it. Now if you don't mind, Young Lady, I still have some works to do."_

"Apa Ayah baru saja mengusirku dengan Bahasa Inggris?"

"Aku hanya menyesuaikan dengan caramu bicara, Nona Muda. Sekarang, bisa kau keluar? Atau kau ingin kita berdebat lagi dalam Bahasa Jerman?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke udara dan membantingnya lagi. " _Mierda!_ "umpatku.[1]

Yang membuatku tambah kesal, Ayah hanya membalas, " _Carpe diem_ "[2] dengan bahasa yang sama namun dengan intonasi yang lebih tenang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku sejenak, " _Quid pro quo,_ "[3] dan ia tersenyum. " _Te amo_."[4] Ayah melambaikan tangannya, memakai kacamata, dan mulai berkutat dengan dokumen entah apa di depannya.

Baiklah! Usir aku sesukamu, Ayah, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!

Besok paginya aku sudah bangun pukul lima pagi dan siap melarikan diri lewat pintu belakang. Mungkin kau bertanya, _kenapa tidak lewat jendela kamar? Itu yang biasa anak pemberontak lakukan, kan? Seperti Rapunzel._ Jawabannya sederhana. Kamarku ada di lantai dua. Sebenarnya aku menyimpan tali di kamar dan aku bisa turun ke bawah dengan mengikatkan tali itu di pagar beranda, tapi lampu-lampu sorot penjaga a la Batman di halaman tidak akan membiarkanku melenggang begitu saja tanpa menghujaniku dengan cahaya megah mereka.

Rumahku yang sekarang memang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk presiden dari generasi ke generasi ke generasi ke generasi ... Aku yakin mereka hanya mengecat ulang dinding-dindingnya dan mengganti beberapa perabot personal, seperti kasur dan kamar mandi, sebelum dihuni keluarga presiden terpilih yang baru. Kalau dihitung bersama halamannya, kurasa luasnya sekitar tiga per empat stadion sepak bola yang digunakan untuk piala dunia dengan besar bangunan utamanya sendiri seluas sepertiganya. Bangunan utama ini masih memiliki arsitektur klasik dengan tiang-tiang tinggi sebagai pondasi yang sebagian diukir, langit-langit yang tinggi, cat warna putih polos, dan lampu-lampu gantung megah yang menampilkan sinar keemasan jika dihidupkan. Syukurlah beberapa perabot interior lain seperti sofa, kamar pribadi, dan ruang keluarga sudah diisi dengan barang-barang yang lebih modern, futuristik, dan empuk _._ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus tidur-tiduran di kursi kayu yang keras saat menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

Pintu belakang di rumah sebesar ini lebih dari satu, tentu saja, tapi aku putuskan untuk pergi ke pintu yang ada di dapur di bagian Barat rumah karena paling jauh dari kamarku. Kuharap penjagaannya lebih sedikit. Setelah menempel di dinding sejauh beberapa koridor, aku pun merapatkan diriku di dinding samping pintu belakang dapur dan mengintip sejenak melalui jendela. Aku mengumpat.

Penjaga-penjaga berseragam biru tua sibuk mondar-mandir dengan senter dan senjata api di pinggang. Aku sedikit kecewa. Yah, level satpam kediaman Presiden bukan dengan tongkat pentungan, tentu saja, apa yang kupikirkan? Padahal seandainya hanya tongkat pentungan, aku cukup yakin seandainya harus berurusan dengan beberapa dari mereka aku masih bisa mengatasinya, meski, yah, tentu saja mereka tidak akan menebakku.

Kecuali itu tembakan _taser_ _._

"Nona Cagalli?" Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar tepat dari arah tempatku datang.

Aku berbalik dan langsung menerjang si pemilik suara sambil mendekap mulutnya cepat-cepat. Pelayan malang itu hanya membulatkan matanya dan mengeluarkan pekik teredam saat punggungnya menghantam dinding. Begitu menyadari siapa dia, aku cepat-cepat mendesis, "Maaf, Aisha! Bisa kau pinjamkan seragammu?"

Wanita cantik berambut biru tua dengan sedikit _highlight_ kuning di bagian pinggir ini adalah salah satu pelayan pribadiku yang bisa kupercaya. Selisih umur kami sebenarnya cukup besar, namun kau tidak akan menyangkanya. Sosoknya lebih mirip seorang model meski dengan seragam _kerjanya—_ terusan hitam dengan bagian rok mengembang lima senti di bawah lutut dan apron putih. Perawakannya tinggi, badannya ramping, tapi berisi, dan gerak-geriknya anggun, namun selalu cekatan dalam bekerja. Riasan di wajahnya tidak begitu tebal, kecuali warna merah mencolok dari lipstik di bibirnya yang—lagi—sama sekali tidak terlihat menor dan pas di wajahnya yang putih.

Kembali ke masalah utama, akan jadi masalah kalau aku ketahuan berkeliaran sepagi ini.

"Ayo, ayo, pinjamkan baju seragammu." Aku memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melepas ikatan pita apron di bagian pinggang dan lehernya."Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke?"

Ia menghela napas sebelum berbalik menghadapku lagi sambil menggenggam tepi bawah seragamnya. "Apa Anda berniat kabur, Nona?" tanyanya sembari menarik lepas bajunya dan memperlihatkan kaos polos berwarna navy _blue_ dan _short_ hitam selutut yang menempel di kakinya.

"Tidak. Aku _sedang_ kabur." Sulit melepaskan pandangaku dari pistol hitam di _holder_ yang terikat di paha kiri dan _holder_ lain di paha kanan yang kurasa berisi pisau. Aku tidak begitu ingin tahu.

Kurasa ia menyadari keterkejutanku dengan beberapa 'mainan polisinya' karena ia tertawa kecil saat menyerahkan seragamnya padaku. "SOPPPP—astaga, terlalu banyak huruf 'P' di sana—Standar Operasional Pelayan Pribadi Putri Presiden. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ia mengibaskan tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain menerima jaketku yang kusodorkan padanya. Ia menyampirkannya di kedua bahu.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Uh, membayangkan pelayan-pelayan yang mondar-mandir di sekitarku setiap hari selama ini selalu menyimpan benda berbahaya di balik penampilan imut mereka membuatku bergidik. Kurasa aku akan berhenti mengagetkan mereka saat bekerja.

Kupakai seragam itu sebelum melepas celanaku dan menukar sepatu ketsku dengan _flat shoes_ miliknya. Oooh! Entah karena SOPPPP atau bukan, untunglah Aisha tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Kurasa aku akan memeriksanya nanti dan berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang membuatnya.

Kuikat rambutku membentuk sanggul dan mengambil bandana renda-renda di kepalanya. Dalam situasi normal, aku tidak akan memakai atribut-atribut kegadisan seperti ini _._ Renda? Baju terusan? _Flat shoes?_ Mimpi buruk.

Di belakang pintu dengan tangan kanan berada di knop, aku berbalik ke arah Aisha lagi yang kini mendekap erat celana dan sepatuku di lengannya dengan jaket yang masih tersampir di bahu. "Ingat, jangan beritahu siapa pun!"

"Tapi, Nona, ini percobaan kabur Anda yang ke—"

Aku membuka pintu dan membiarkan udara dingin yang segar menyapu kulitku. Aroma rumput basah di pagi hari pun menyeruak. Ini aroma kebebasan.

"Halo, Cagalli."

Aku hampir saja tersangkut kakiku sendiri saat terlonjak mundur ketika wajah seorang pria berkulit gelap tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan mataku. "Ki-Kisaka!"

Pria berambut gondrong yang diikat satu itu menghela napas panjang sambil melirik arlojinya. "Yap, rekor terbaru Operasi Kabur Cagalli Yula Athha kategori Paling Cepat Tertangkap." Ia melirik singkat ke arahku. "Samaran yang bagus. Saya rasa bukan ide buruk jika Anda mulai memakai pakaian-pakaian gadis, Nona." Seulas senyum kecil terpajang di bibirnya.

Aku menggertakkan gigi dan baru saja mengambil satu langkah ke depan—bermaksud menerjangnya dan mengambil celah untuk keluar—saat ia mengangkat satu tangannya tepat ke depan wajahku. "Jangan mencobanya, Nona Cagalli. Anda tahu Anda tidak punya kesempatan." Aku mengerjap dan benar-benar melihat ke depan. Melihat badannya yang besar, tegap, dan terlihat sangat kokoh dengan otot di lengannya yang besar ditambah kulit cokelat terbakarnya itu, mau tak mau aku harus mengakui kekalahan.

Ia melipat keempat jarinya yang ada di depan wajahku dan berkata, "Anda punya dua pilihan: kembali ke kamar dan tidur sampai Aisha membangunkan Anda untuk siap-siap," ia mengeluarkan satu jari lagi, "atau berlatih pertahanan diri bersamaku. Anda bolos di jadwal kemarin, ingat?"

Aku mengerang dan mengirimkan tatapan SOS sebisaku pada Aisha. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Baiklah, terima kasih karena sama sekali tidak membantu.

Akhirnya, aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Kisaka dan memukul lengannya kuat-kuat dengan bandana berenda. "Ayo, cepat kita selesaikan saja."

.

* * *

Aku melihat sebuah kios kecil dengan dinding dari papan kayu berwarna cokelat muda yang berderet. Bagian terasnya dipayungi oleh kanopi berwarna merah tua dan putih yang agak pudar dengan bagian yang menggantung membentuk suatu pola bergelombang. Sebuah kotak pendingin diletakkan tepat di bagian depan, hanya berjarak satu meter dari lemari _display_ yang berisi kue-kue manis tradisional, seperti bakpao, kue kacang merah, dan _dango_. Suara gemericing yang indah terdengar dari lonceng kecil musim panas yang tergantung di atap-atap. Di bagian luar, tepat di sebelah kotak pendingin, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tengah duduk sambil menenggak minuman kalengnya banyak-banyak.

Aku sedang mengambil sekaleng teh dari kotak pendingin saat menyadari aku sedang diperhatikan. Aku pun berdiri tegak dan bergeser, memberi jalan untuk Meer, Milly, dan Luna memilih. Lalu aku melihatnya, kali ini lebih jelas. Pemuda yang tadi kulihat sudah berdiri sambil mengapit jaketnya dan tak henti-hentinya membandingkanku dengan apa pun yang sedang digenggamnya—foto?

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu tersenyum dan menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang hangat dan lembut. Aku terpaku. Aku hampir bisa membaca gerak bibirnya namun kegelapan total lebih dulu menguasai pandanganku, seperti bagian akhir dari film horor dengan _ending_ menggantung.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan merasakan permukaan kaca yang dingin di kepalaku. Ah, ketiduran, rupanya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mendesah, memperbaiki posisi dudukku di mobil dan menumpukan siku kiriku di jendela. Mimpi itu ... ada apa sebenarnya? Sudah seminggu terakhir ini mimpi yang sama selalu muncul: sang pemuda berambut cokelat. Beberapa hari ke belakang justru semakin sering saja.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi entah kenapa pemuda itu rasanya tidak asing. Tentu saja wajahnya asing. Kalau tidak salah aku hanya pernah melihatnya saat aku dan teman-teman mampir ke kios kecil untuk membeli minum, tepat seperti yang ada di mimpiku. Mimpi itu bukan hanya mimpi, sebenarnya. Itu kenyataan, sudah terjadi satu bulan yang lalu. Aku dan teman-temanku singgah ke kios itu saat pulang 'sendirian'—kau tahulah, tanpa sopir pribadi—di suatu hari di musim panas. Kabur? Tidak, kami hanya bicara dengan sopir kami masing-masing (sambil membubuhi satu atau dua ancaman dan kata-kata 'manis') dan mereka akhirnya mengizinkan (dengan terpaksa). Kembali ke topik awal tadi, entah kenapa kalau mengingat sosok pemuda berambut cokelat itu ... dia tidak terasa asing. Auranyakah?

Sungguh? Aku bicara tentang aura sekarang?

Aku terlonjak saat seorang pengendara sepeda berbaju putih muncul mendadak dari arah tikungan yang baru kami lewati—tepat berpapasan dengan jendelaku. Aku hanya sempat melihat orang itu menekan rem kuat-kuat sambil memutar setangnya ke kiri dan menurunkan kedua kakinya sebelum jarak pandangku menjauh karena mobil terus bergerak.

Aku segera berbalik ke arah kaca belakang. Orang itu—yang kuduga adalah laki-laki dari perawakannya—sedang membetulkan letak topinya. Satu kakinya menapak jalan saat ia sedikit berputar untuk melakukan pengecekan cepat kotak aluminium yang diikat di bagian belakang sepeda dan keranjang berisi sayur-sayuran di bagian depan. Tidak lama kemudian, matanya dan mataku bertemu.

"Ah," ujarku ketika mobil yang kutumpangi berbelok ke tikungan lainnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan yang aneh muncul di perutku.

"Tenang saja, Nona. Kita tidak bersenggolan dengan sepeda tadi, kok," jelas Pak Sopir di belakang kemudi.

Tanganku yang masih menggenggam tepi jok belakang terasa lembab. Kutempelkan hidungku di sandarannya. Aku tidak memikirkan soal tabrak-menabrak sekarang, tapi apa yang tadi sempat kulihat itu benar? Rambut pemuda di sepeda tadi ... cokelat, kan? Selain itu, perawakannya juga ...

Aku menggeleng. Perasaan aneh itu masih ada. Aku pun baru menyadari kalau jantungku berdegup cepat. Ada apa ini?

"Cagalli," panggil Ayah dari sampingku, "duduklah lagi. Berbahaya." Aku menurut dan hanya diam. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu agak pucat."

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan kembali menatap dunia di luar jendela. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arahnya ketika Ayah tidak menjawab. Ia masih menancapkan pandangannya yang tajam dengan sebersit kecemasan yang sangat kukenal ke arahku. Aku menghela napas dan mencoba tersenyum. "Hanya sedikit kepikiran dengan abang tadi," tambahku. Aku tidak berbohong, kan? Yah, mungkin kata sedikit itu bisa diganti dengan 'sangat'.

Ayah mengangguk dan kembali membuka koran paginya tepat saat mobil kami berhenti. "Sudah sampai, Nona." Pak Sopir tersenyum dari arah kaca spion dalam sambil mengangkat topi pelautnya sedikit.

"Jangan berpikir untuk 'pergi main' tanpa izin lagi, ya, Nona," celetuk Kisaka di kursi depan. Aku memutar bola mata dan membuka pintu dengan satu entakan sambil menyampirkan tas di bahu kanan.

"Sampai ketemu di rumah, Cagalli," ujar Ayah dari kursinya. Ia melepaskan pandangannya dari setumpuk kertas penuh tulisan dan iklan itu dan melemparkan senyum hangatnya padaku. "Aku menyayangimu."

Tubuhku terasa lebih rileks seketika. Terkadang aku takjub dengan kekuatan sihir dari dua kata sederhana itu tiap Ayah merapalkannya. Aku membalas dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Aku juga menyangimu, Yah." Kututup pintu itu dan melambai singkat saat iring-iringan kembali berjalan.

Aku berbalik dan menatap gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam dengan jalinan bunga dari besi di bagian atas yang membentuk lekukan. Di kanan dan kirinya terlihat pagar bata yang tak kalah tinggi dan sangat lebar sejauh mata memandang. Aku malas mengira-ngira panjangnya. Kalau tidak salah saat orientasi dulu di pamflet tertulis ratusan meter sekian—yang pasti murid laki-laki tidak pernah pusing gantian lapangan kalau mau main sepak bola. Aku tahu beberapa penjaga berdiri sesuai posnya masing-masing di balik pagar—terlalu mencolok kalau di depan dan membuat risih pengguna jalan lain, kalau tidak salah kata Yzak dulu. Sebuah bangunan tiga tingkat bercat putih bersih dengan jam dinding sederhana berukuran besar menempel di bagian puncak menyambut siapa pun yang masuk seolah berkata, "Selamat datang di SMA Private Orb! Anda masih punya delapan jam penuh untuk mati kebosanan di sini. Bisa kita mulai?"

Helaan napas panjang untuk kesekian kali keluar dari mulutku. Kakiku baru mengambil satu langkah saat seseorang memanggilku dari kanan. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. Jantungku sedikit melakukan loncatan saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru tua di pinggir jalan melambai sambil berlari kecil ke arahku setelah menutup pintu sedan merah yang langsung pergi tidak lama kemudian.

Namanya Athrun Zala, putra dari salah satu anggota dewan pusat, Patrick Zala. Pemuda berkulit putih dengan iris _emerald_ di depanku ini terlihat sangat rapi dengan kemeja biru tua yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana satin putih. _Blazer_ yang juga berwarna putih dengan lambang almamater yang rumit di bagian dada kiri pun malah membuatnya terlihat semakin elegan _._ "Pagi, Cagalli. Kau terlihat lebih segar. Habis olahraga?" tanyanya disertai senyum ramah yang, kata Meer, sih, bisa menaklukkan sebagian besar populasi wanita normal di sekolah ini. Meski berat, kuakui memang benar.

Apa? Aku juga normal, tahu!

Aku mengibaskan tanganku asal, berharap rona merah memalukan tidak mulai muncul di wajahku. Seandainya pun muncul, aku berharap dia mengira aku sedang berkipas karena kepanasan. Aku cukup bangga dengan kemampuan berdalihku. "Olahraga pagi. Latihan pertahanan diri. Tertangkap Kisaka—rutinitas."

Ia meringis. "Kurasa aku tidak mau dengar." Pembicaraan kami terpotong saat lonceng besar sekolah yang ada di atas jam dinding berdentang dengan tempo lambat namun gaungnya tidak dapat diremehkan. Athrun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali tersenyum. "Kurasa kita harus masuk sekarang kalau tidak mau kena hukuman dari Yzak."

Aku merinding membayangkannya. Bulu kudukku ikut meremang begitu melihat sosok sang Ketua Departemen Kedisiplinan yang sudah bersandar di pinggir gerbang dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada, sibuk menebar tatapan tajam pada semua orang yang lewat. Penjaga gerbang sekolah aslinya ikut berdiri tegap di kedua tepi gerbang dengan _pose_ yang sama. "Athha! Zala! Mau terlambat berapa lama lama lagi, hah?" Ia mencegat siswa lain berambut hitam yang berusaha mengendap-ngendap saat Yzak bicara pada kami. "Hei, kau! Jangan pikir bisa lepas, ya! Kau juga—oi! Elsman! Mau kuhajar, ya!?"

"Kau mau menghajar ayahku?"

"Dearka Elsman!"

Tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik ke depan dan membuatku cukup terkejut. Athrun menoleh sedikit dan berkata, "Ayo! Mumpung Dearka sedang menyibukkan Yzak!"

Aku menyeringai dan ikut berlari ke dalam, melewati Yzak yang sedang mencengkram kerah baju Dearka dan sibuk meneriaki murid-murid lain yang juga mengambil kesempatan seperti kami. Akhirnya Athrun melepaskan tangannya. Jemari kiriku meraba bekas genggaman Athrun tadi dan pipiku mulai terasa panas. Rasanya pagi ini tidak buruk juga.

Benarkah?

Kuhentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pintu gerbang yang baru saja dikunci. Keningku berkerut dan mataku bergerak liar ke dunia luar.

"Cagalli?" panggil Athrun dari belakangku.

Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi dan hilang secepat kemunculannya.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

[1]: Kata umpatan yang didapat dari hasil _browsing_ di internet. Kebenaran arti dan ejaan tidak ditanggung. Karena artinya sendiri saya gak tahu jadi mending jangan ditiru, ya.

[2]: Salah satu selogan bahasa latin yang cukup sering dipakai. Arti: _seize the day;_ nikmati harimu selagi bisa.

[3]: Juga salah satu selogan bahasa latin yang cukup sering dipakai. Arti: Sesuatu untuk sesuatu, pertukaran yang adil/seimbang.

[4]: Arti: Aku mencintaimu.

* * *

Hulo! So, this is it! My ( _not so_ ) new MC project di FGSI! Yeaaaayyy.

Saya nulis ini karena terinspirasi dari karya-karyanya Oom Rick Riordan, tapi tenang, ini bukan cerita tentang dewa-dewa. Jadi mungkin kalau gaya penceritaan dan setting-nya mirip-mirip dengan serial Oom Rick _you know why_. Hehehe.

Untuk readers yang pernah baca fic saya yang **I Found You** mungkin ngerasa gak asing dengan salah satu adegan di atas tadi. Yup. Itu bisa dianggap _teaser_ untuk cerita ini— _well, just saying_. Hohoho. Waktu itu saya lagi keranjingan banget nulis cerita ini dan pengen buru-buru nge-post. Cuma karena belum selese dan mengingat kebiasaan saya kalo nulis _multichapter_ gimana dan ngerasa sayang banget kalo fic ini nantinya bakal _discontinue,_ jadi saya tahan diri untuk nyelesein ini dulu dan buat one shot di universe yang sama sambil nahan diri untuk gak nyelipin spoiler di situ. Yup. Jadi sebenernya cerita ini yang si kakak. Ahahaha.

Oh, dan readers dear sekalian gak harus baca "I Found You" dulu kok untuk baca ini. _Like I said before_ , IFY bisa dianggap sebagai prolog atau _teaser_ saja.

Maaf karena beda dengan rencana saya sebelumnya yang mau selesain sampe chapter terakhir baru di-publish. Ternyata masih belum sempet selesai juga dan saya agak greget pengen publish karena targetnya bulan Juni ini udah selesai. _But, rest assure, I've finished a couple of chapters so I think I'll try to update once a week, Insya Allah. So, how about next Friday night on 24th June? We'll meet again?_ #excited#

Makasih banyak udah mampir dan nyempetin baca sampai habis! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannyaa~

 _Have a nice day, minna!_


	2. II: CAGALLI

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **II: CAGALLI**

* * *

.

"Ah! Kau, kan ..." Aku mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat sosok pengendara sepeda tadi pagi berdiri di depanku—ralat—lebih tepatnya di bawahku.

Pemuda itu terlonjak dan menoleh ke belakang, kanan, dan kiri sampai akhirnya ia mendongak. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup dan matanya membulat saat menemukanku bertengger di atas pagar sekolah. Aku menyeringai. Ya ampun, ekspresinya lucu sekali!

Sosok pemuda itu persis seperti yang ada di mimpiku. Matanya bulat berwarna ungu tua dan pipinya sedikit lebih tembam dari yang kuingat, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak dan lebih sehat. Di balik topi bisbol berwarna biru yang masih bersarang di puncak kepalanya, aku yakin rambut cokelat jabriknya pun sama, mungkin sedikit lebih panjang.

Aku melompat turun dan memerhatikan sosoknya yang masih tercengang dan menggenggam setang sepeda erat-erat. Satu alisku terangkat. Sebegitu mengagetkannyakah melihat siswa—siswi—yang berhasil menyelinap keluar dari pagar sekolah setinggi dua setengah meter yang terkenal akan keamanannya?

Sungguh, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Itu pertanyaan retoris.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sopan. Ia masih menganga. "Maksudku, tadi pagi. Haruma-san memang bilang kalau kami tidak bersenggolan denganmu, tapi aku tetap saja khawatir. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia mengerjap dua kali sebelum berkata, "Ap—oh, tadi pagi? Maksudmu iring-iringan mobil itu? Kau bersama mereka?"

Sejujurnya, aku malas mengungkit-ungkit soal iring-iringan. Itu memalukan dan terdengar sangat manja. Aku mengangkat bahu. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

Bahunya melemas dan ia tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memang tidak menyerempet, tapi hampir. Maaf soal itu. Aku tidak begitu melihat ke depan."

Aku menghela napas lega. Kupikir aku tidak sebegitu khawatir soal kejadian tadi pagi, tapi ternyata sangat melegakan begitu tahu benar tidak ada yang terluka. "Tidak masalah!" Aku mengulurkan tangan. "Cagalli Yula. Senang bertemu denganmu!" Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebaiknya aku tidak menyebutkan nama 'Athha'. Nama itu selalu menimbulkan efek domino.

Ia terkejut mendengar namaku, namun ekspresi itu cepat-cepat berganti dengan seulas senyum lembut, senyum yang sama yang kulihat waktu itu. "Kira Yamato. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia menjabat tanganku erat.

Perasaanku saja atau memang kata-katanya tadi terdengar benar-benar tulus? Berbeda dengan sopan-santun belaka yang sering kuterima dari rekan-rekan politik Ayah. Ya, sama sekali berbeda.

Kami bersalaman cukup lama dan hal ini membuatku heran. Tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali! Itu hal pertama yang membuatku heran. Yang kedua, ia menggenggam tanganku erat seolah ia tidak mau melepaskannya. Tangannya terasa dingin dan sedikit gemetar.

Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi.

Aku berdeham dan menarik tanganku pelan-pelan. "Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan?" Aku mengangguk ke arah sepedanya. "Kau sepertinya seumuran denganku. Kenapa kau ada di sini, maksudku, tidak sekolah?" Bukan pertanyaan yang patut diungkapkan olehku sebenarnya. Maksudku, lihat diriku.

Kira menggaruk tengkuknya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Aku ... ah ... punya sedikit masalah keuangan jadi aku lebih memilih untuk bekerja," ia mengelus kotak aluminium di bagian belakang sepedanya, "untunglah paman pemilik kedai mengizinkanku bekerja di jam sekolah. Banyak yang tidak mau menerima siswa bekerja di jam seperti ini."

"Oh." Aku merasa bersalah telah bertanya. Cara bagus untuk memulai pembicaraan, Cagalli.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Aku mengangkat kepala. Senyum itu masih terpajang dan ia mengangguk ke arah pagar di belakangku. "Bolos, ya?"

Wajahku memerah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau kesanku sebagai gadis baik-baik hancur seperti barang pecah-belah. Aku pun mendekat dan berbisik padanya, "Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam." Aku mundur selangkah dan memberikan beberapa peragaaan padanya, seperti Natarle-sensei yang sedang marah-marah, Yzak yang sedang melakukan patroli dengan kepala terangkat yang memperlihatkan hidung mancung dan wajah jenderal perangnya, dan akhirnya pose mati kebosanan— _pose_ yang paling sering kukeluarkan.

Kira tertawa lepas melihat tingkahku. Aku pun berhenti. Melihatnya tertawa seperti itu entah kenapa menimbulkan perasaan hangat di dadaku. Ini _aneh_. Ini _tidak benar_. Padahal aku baru kali ini benar-benar bertemu dan bekenalan dengannya, namun entah kenapa perasaan aneh ini ... seperti ... drama romansa berlatar zaman perang di mana sang gadis menunggu pujaan hati pulang di kursi stasiun dengan setia, lalu sang pria akhirnya turun dari kereta yang sepi dan mereka berpelukan sambil berputar-putar dan tertawa. Perasaan seperti itu yang kumaksud.

Aku menggeleng. Wow, Cagalli, kau mulai berpikir yang macam-macam.

Aku mencoba bertanya, "Kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini. Waktu itu—"

"Ah, maaf, Yula-san," ia melirik jam tangannya, "sudah hampir waktu makan siang. Aku harus segera kembali." Kira tersenyum tipis sambil menaiki sepedanya lagi.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menahannya dan berbicara lebih banyak, tapi kalau kuperhatikan dari baju lapisan luar warna putih dan sepeda dengan kotak aluminium di bagian belakang dengan logo kanji warna hitam bergaris merah, kurasa ia bekerja di usaha kuliner. Masakan Jepang, mungkin? Pada jam makan siang, soal kuliner ini tidak bisa disepelekan. Tempatnya bekerja pasti membutuhkan seluruh pegawai yang mereka punya.

"Senang bicara denganmu, Yula-san."

Aku tertegun dan jantungku mengentak. Kucengkram rokku seolah-olah tanganku terikat di samping badan. Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat, mencari sesuatu, apa pun, yang bisa memberiku jawaban atas perasaan aneh ini. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa hanya beberapa interaksi kecil dengannya saja perasaanku selalu menjadi aneh? Meski begitu, perasaan aneh ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk, bukan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tersiksa, tapi malah membuatku tidak ingin melepaskannya dan terus kukejar. Mungkin memang terdengar abstrak, tapi aku juga tidak begitu mengerti.

Aku menelan ludah. "Cagalli. Panggil Cagalli saja."

Matanya kembali membulat sebelum ia tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Cagalli, sampai jumpa lagi! Kembalilah ke kelas, oke?" Ia pun mengayuh sepedanya menyeberangi persimpangan dan terus melaju tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Pandanganku mengikuti punggungnya sampai tak terlihat. Semilir angin membawa aroma kering musim panas. Beberapa daun yang jatuh ikut terbang bersama debu yang mengusik mata. Samar-samar bunyi kendaraan dengan klakson yang bersahut-sahutan terdengar. Semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasa, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi. _Sesuatu_ yang besar akan datang dan kurasa aku tidak akan menyukainya.

"Cagalli Yula Athha!"

Aku menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Seseorang sedang bertengger di atas pagar tepat seperti yang kulakukan tadi. "Athrun!? Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Pemilik mata _emerald_ itu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa yang _kau_ lakukan sendirian di luar pagar sekolah? Berbahaya, kan?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kira pergi dan kembali menatap Athrun. Setelah memutuskan untuk menyimpan kejadian tadi untuk sementara, aku menjawab, "Mencari udara segar?" Tepat saat itu sebuah mobil tua yang lewat memutuskan untuk membuang gasnya di samping kami. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan menutup hidungku dengan dua tangan. Asap hitam mengepul membawa bau menyengat.

"Yah, benar, sangat segar," Athrun terbatuk lalu mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidung, "kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat.

Athrun menautkan alisnya lagi, terlihat sama sekali tidak percaya dengan jawabanku. Akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Cepat kembali sebelum penjaganya datang. Kau bisa kena masalah." Pemuda itu memutar kepalanya ke samping kiri, membuat rambutnya ikut terkibas. "Penjaganya datang. Cepat!" Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan melompat turun—masih di dalam sekolah.

Aku bergegas berlari memutar ke sisi lain gerbang sekolah. Setelah melewati pagar sebelah Timur, kakiku berhenti di depan pintu pagar besi selebar satu setengah meter. Pintu ini ada di bagian belakang sekolah, tidak jauh dari gudang dan tempat pembakaran sampah. Biasanya sampah-sampah dari sekolah juga dibuang melalui gerbang ini karena dekat dengan tempat pengumpulan sampah yang ada di samping kanan sekitar tiga meter.

Kudorong pintu itu pelan-pelan dan berteriak senang dalam hati saat menemukan pintu itu tidak terkunci. Tidak heran kalau melihat sekarang sudah mendekati jam makan siang. Pasti beberapa sampah di dapur harus dikeluarkan sebelum jam kantin diserbu tiba. Aku segera berlari lagi dan berhenti saat melihat siluet petugas keamaan mulai datang. Gawat.

Kurapatkan badanku ke arah dinding bangunan terdekat dan menyelinap ke balik pohon yang tidak ada dalam jarak pandang para penjaga. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantu. Mataku membulat saat menyadari pintu di samping kananku sedikit terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera masuk dan menutup pintunya, tapi tetap meninggalkan sedikit celah seperti keadaan sebelum kumasuki. Jantungku berdegup cepat saat suara obrolan dua orang penjaga yang sedang membicarakan hasil pertandingan sepak bola dini hari tadi melewati pintu. Perlahan-lahan suara itu semakin menjauh.

Aku menghela napas.

"Aaaah, aku yakin kusimpan di sini, kok."

Tubuhku terlonjak dan semakin merapat ke dinding. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke kanan dan mendapati punggung dua orang wanita yang sedang sibuk mengacak-acak beberapa kardus di rak empat tingkat. Saat itulah aku sadar kalau tempat ini adalah gudang.

Cahaya putih dari lampu-lampu yang dihidupkan menerangi ruangan seluas sepuluh kali sepuluh meter ini, memperlihatkan deretan rapi rak-rak bertingkat empat, tiga, atau dua yang sudah diberi label dengan beberapa boks-boks yang dibiarkan menumpuk di beberapa sisi. Beberapa keranjang besar berisi bola basket, voli, dan alat-alat olahraga lain berada di sudut ruangan di sebelah kiriku. Mungkin ini gudang sekolah paling rapi yang bisa kau temukan di kota ini, tapi percayalah, serapi-rapinya gudang, tetap saja kesannya 'penuh' dan berantakan.

Salah satu dari mereka bersin. "Natarle, mungkin sedang ada guru lain yang memakainya."

Guru berambut biru tua dengan potongan pendek itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Gladys. Aku sudah mengeceknya."

Apa pun yang mereka cari, aku tidak peduli. Aku mengintip ke luar dengan hati-hati sambil tetap menoleh ke dua guru geografi itu sesekali. Sip. Aman. Kusempatkan untuk menoleh sekali lagi ke arah mereka sebelum menyelinap dan menutup lagi pintu itu. Aku berlari bersamaan dengan bel istirahat siang yang berbunyi.

.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak."

Aku menyeruput susu putih dalam genggaman. "Terima kasih." Kini sepotong _sandwich_ isi daging ikut masuk ke mulut.

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dan menurunkan _onigiri_ di tangannya. "Maksudku, kau kabur! Asal tahu saja, aku menemukanmu karena ada keperluan di gudang atas perintah guru, bukan bolos," Athrun menggeleng, "aku yakin kau melakukannya tidak cuma sekali ini. Bagaimana bisa?" Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan mengambil satu gigitan makan siangnya. "Kau tidak 'melakukan sesuatu' pada para penjaga pagar, kan?"

Aku tertawa. "Oh, ayolah, aku cinta kedamaian—dan kebabasan. Kukira kau sudah cukup mengenalku selama setahun ini kita ada di kelas yang sama, Athrun."

Athrun mengerutkan keningnya dan menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Biar kutebak, selama setahun ini kau sudah mempelajari pola kerja petugas keamanan dan mencari celah, dan baru mencoba mempraktikannya sekarang."

Yap, ada benarnya. Aku memang mempelajari pola petugas keamanaan dan mencari celah. Aku tahu penjaga pagar akan istirahat siang lima belas menit sebelum bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Aku juga tahu kalau petugas penjaga gerbang utama akan istirahat siang di jam yang sama dengan para siswa sehingga tidak ada 'waktu tanpa penjagaan'. Yang ada adalah waktu di mana beberapa titik tidak ada penjaga. Tempatku kabur tadi kupilih karena ada pohon yang cukup besar di dekat pagar bagian dalam—tempat yang bagus untuk memanjat dan beraksi, tidak untuk masuk kembali, namun aku tidak akan membagi hasil penemuan besarku itu pada Athrun. Bukan aku tidak memercayainya, hanya saja kurasa Athrun memiliki satu sifat yang sama dengan Yzak, 'penegak kedisiplinan', hal-hal semacam itu. Karenanya, aku hanya menyeringai dan melanjutkan makanku.

Athrun menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon. "Kurasa apa pun yang kukatakan tidak akan bisa mencegahmu melakukan hal yang sama. Kau tidak lupa soal CCTV, kan?"

"Selama mereka tidak memanggilku, berarti tidak masalah."

Athrun tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas dengan tatapan kosong, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Helai rambutnya yang halus bergoyang pelan saat semilir angin menyapa kami. Bayang-bayang daun yang menaungi pun tak mampu mencegah cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah antardaun, membuat beberapa bulatan cahaya kuning di seluruh tubuhnya.

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah saat sadar aku terus-terusan memerhatikannya. Sungguh, aku merasa seperti gadis-gadis di serial drama romansa yang ditampilkan di TV. Rasanya memalukan.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencium aroma musim panas dari daun-daunan yang terbakar matahari. Makan siang berdua di halaman sekolah begini rasanya memang lebih nyaman. Beberapa anak berlalu lalang di sekitar kami. Ada yang main sepak bola di lapangan, mengobrol seru, dan lainnya. Aku hanya berharap tidak ada anggota klub surat kabar yang lewat karena _pasti_ akan timbul masalah.

Aku dan Athrun sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Kami hanya teman dekat yang bertemu di kelas yang sama dan merasa nyaman saat saling bicara. Baiklah, mungkin ada sedikit sensasi menggelitik ini yang kurasakan waktu—oke! _Oke_! Aku memang menyukainya! Tapi kurasa ini cuma perasaan sepihak karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan gerak-gerik tertentu terhadapku.

Kusandarkan punggungku dengan posisi yang sama dengannya. Mataku melirik wajahnya sekali lagi namun yang kutemukan di sana bukanlah pemandangan yang kuharapkan. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan dahinya sedikit berkerut. Tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin dengan bibir yang tertutup rapat. Wajahnya sangat serius sampai aku sendiri mulai merasa takut. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Mataku tertuju pada tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam _onigiri_. Bentuk nasi kepal itu sudah rusak karena jemari Athrun menakannya dengan kuat.

Aku menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri. "Athrun?"

Seketika wajah serius itu lenyap dan Athrun menoleh padaku dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Hm?"

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sedetik yang lalu pemuda di sampingku ini memiliki wajah seperti karakter detektif atau pembunuh _psycho_ yang sedang merencanakan skenario jahat yang sempurna di kepalanya. Sekarang, wajahnya benar-benar seperti pemuda SMA populer biasa yang sedang menikmati waktunya berbicara dengan teman sebaya.

Aku menggeleng dan mengalihkan mataku darinya. "Bukan apa-apa."

.

* * *

 _Bersambung ..._

* * *

.

Maaf, waktu nulis "To be Continued" entah kenapa rasanya tiba-tiba pengen nyoba nulis "Bersambung" aja #penasaran.

LOL serasa sinetron zaman dulu.

Balasan untuk yang gak _log-in_ :

 **Dinah:** Wah, maaf, meski sama-sama Friday tapi kayaknya tetep ikutin jadwal ya. Hehe. Sebenernya saya juga maunya update lebih cepet, tapi nanti takutnya kalau banyak dikeluarin dalam waktu dekat akhirnya hiatus karena sisa chapternya belum selesai ditulis. Maaf banget ya ... oh! Dan terima kasih banyak udah mampir dan review Dinah!

 **alyazala:** Halo alyazala! Diusahakan setiap minggu update kok. Semoga gak ada hambatan ya. Terima kasih udah mampir dan nyempetin review!

Nah.

Sepertinya usaha untuk buat Kira (sedikit) misterius di _chapter_ 1 gagal ya hahahahha. _Everybody knows you, Kira, you should be proud_ #tepoktepokbahuKira #ditendang. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah nyempetin mampir lagi dan nyempetin review kemarin. _Thank you very much for your support!_

 _See you again next Friday, on July 1st? Have a good life, minna!_


	3. III: KIRA

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **III: KIRA**

* * *

 **.**

Aku mengayuh sepeda seperti orang kesetanan.

Pagi ini aku bangun kesiangan dan akan sangat mengerikan kalau aku tidak mendapatkan belanjaan rutin dengan harga paling murah. Murrue-san akan membunuhku dengan wajan, maksudku, _wajan penggorengan super panas_ berisi minyak yang mendidih. Lebih baik jangan dibayangkan.

Begitu sampai di pasar, aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah memakai seragam kerja. Kuturunkan topiku sedikit, menghalangi sinar matahari yang tepat berada di depanku. Matahari mulai naik. Yah, kalau melihat dari sisi positifnya, dengan memakai seragam begini membuatku mendapat harga murah lebih mudah. Untungnya lagi, beberapa penjual di sini sudah mengenalku karena aku memang ke sini tiap pagi. Hampir semuanya bertanya kenapa aku datang lebih siang. Aku hanya tertawa.

Setelah berhasil menawar sana-sini—terima kasih, Murrue-san untuk tipsnya—bersama ibu-ibu lain dan mendapatkan sekeranjang penuh sawi, cabai, lobak, dan lainnya yang sebagian kumasukkan ke dalam kotak penyimpanan pesanan siap antar, aku pun bergegas pulang. Jalanan di sekitar daerah perumahan ini masih sepi. Embusan angin pagi yang membawa udara segar menerpa wajahku. Aku mengangkat bahuku sedikit untuk menghalau udara dingin. Meski musim panas, pagi tetap saja pagi.

Aku mendesah. Seharusnya aku sudah kebal dengan udara dingin. Kurasa aku mulai ... tidak terbiasa. Padahal aku sudah sering tidur di tempat-tempat terbuka hanya dengan sehelai jaket, terkadang dengan selimut koran juga, sih. Ah, makan sup ayam hangat dengan irisan wortel dan kentang ditambah taburan bawang goreng, daun seledri dan daun bawang saat dingin-dingin begini pasti enak seka—

Aku tersentak dan menekan rem kuat-kuat saat moncong mobil berwarna hitam mengilap tiba-tiba lewat di depanku. Kuturunkan kedua kakiku, berusaha mengurangi kecepatan lebih cepat untuk menghindari tabrakan. Aku masih terdiam saat mobil itu terus melaju disusul rombongan motor dan mobil polisi di belakangnya dengan lampu sirine yang menyala-nyala.

Apa ini? Drama polisi?

Aku tersadar dan langsung mengecek belanjaanku sebelum memperhatikan bagian belakang mobil sedan tadi yang semakin menjauh. Siluet seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sedang menempelkan wajahnya di jendela belakang terlihat samar.

Tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi aneh. Kuremas dadaku kuat dan menatap tanganku sendiri yang gemetaran. Ini bukan karena aku hampir mati menabrak mobil, kan? Tidak. Pasti bukan.

Aku menggeleng cepat dan menepuk pipiku kuat-kuat beberapa kali. Baiklah, Kira, jangan melamun lagi. Ingat sudah berapa kali Ibu mengomelimu tentang kebiasaan ini? Kugenggam setang sepeda pinjaman dari Murrue-san ini kuat-kuat dan mulai mengayuh. Meski begitu, pikiran tentang kejadian tadi masih tidak mau hilang dari otakku.

Penculikan?

.

* * *

Aku baru saja kembali dari kantor pos untuk mengantar pesanan dan sedang melewati hamparan pagar sekolah saat seseorang memanggilku. Aku tersentak ke belakang saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek sedang duduk di atas pagar tinggi dari bata. Jantungku berdegup cepat. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak merogoh kantung celanaku secara refleks. Aku tahu foto itu tidak lagi di sana—tidak, aku tidak memerlukannya. Aku _ingat_ wajahnya.

Kini perasaan aneh yang muncul tadi pagi kembali dan aku tahu jelas kenapa.

Aku hanya sanggup menganga saat gadis berambut pirang itu melompat turun dengan mudah, namun tetap hati-hati. Tangannya yang kurus menepuk-nepuk rok warna putih yang memanjang sampai lutut. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat bersinar dengan balutan seragam yang didominasi warna putih. Aku menatap matanya yang berwarna _amber._ Mata itu berbinar dan memiliki sedikit kesan jahil yang bisa membuat beberapa orang waspada ketika berada di dekatnya.

Seperti milik Ibu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya dengan sopan, "maksudku, tadi pagi. Haruma-san memang bilang kalau kami tidak bersenggolan denganmu, tapi aku tetap saja khawatir. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengerjap dan tersadar dari lamunanku. "Ap—oh, tadi pagi? Maksudmu iring-iringan mobil itu? Kau bersama mereka?" tanyaku, berusaha memastikan, meski aku bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Ia terlihat jelas tidak ingin membahasnya.

Kelegaan menyerang dan bahuku melemas. Ternyata tidak begitu sulit bicara dengannya, cukup bertolak belakang dari bayanganku yang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk bicara dengannya, berinteraksi dengannya, memberitahunya 'sebuah rahasia kecil' yang aku yakin akan mengubah hidupnya, dan yang _paling_ membuatku bingung sampai sekarang—sehubungan dengan alasan terakhir tadi—memberitahunya siapa diriku.

Aku tersenyum. Kurasa tidak perlu terburu-buru. Ia tipe orang yang ramah—dan mudah penasaran, kalau kutebak. Perlahan-lahan lebih baik. Ya, perlahan-lahan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memang tidak menyerempet, tapi hampir. Maaf soal itu. Aku tidak begitu melihat ke depan."

"Tidak masalah!" ia mengulurkan tangan, "Cagalli Yula. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Aku terlonjak untuk kedua kalinya dalam tiga menit terakhir. Cagalli ... namanya sama seperti yang Ibu katakan. Dia masih memakai nama yang sama ... nama kelahirannya. Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik dan aku menjabat tangannya erat-erat. "Kira Yamato. Senang bertemu denganmu."

 _Sangat senang._

Saat itu aku mengenali perasaan aneh apa yang kurasakan. Pundakku tiba-tiba terasa berat dan rasa sedih menggerogotiku. Di sinilah dia, berdiri di depanku dan menggenggam tanganku. Ia _sangat_ dekat, tapi juga jauh. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya sekarang juga, melompat ke arahnya, dan menghujaninya dengan serentet cerita yang sudah kusimpan selama dua bulan terakhir—tidak, mungkin bertahun-tahun yang lalu atau bahkan _sepanjang hidupku._

Singkat cerita, Cagalli adalah adikku, adik kandungku, _kembaranku._ Aku tidak begitu bisa melihat kemiripan di antara kami, namun itu bukan masalah. Ibu mulai memberitahu fakta tersebut saat aku berumur dua belas—hanya empat tahun yang lalu. Dia bercerita kalau dulu saat kami baru berumur lima bulan, laki-laki-yang-akan-menjadi-orang-tua-angkatnya datang dan membawanya pergi untuk mengadopsinya. Ibu tidak menceritakan detailnya padaku, tapi ia bersikeras kalau itu untuk kebaikan Cagalli sendiri. Adikku lebih aman bersama mereka. Tidak ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya namun mata ungu miliknya becerita lebih banyak. Ibu terlihat seolah sudah lama bergelut dengan kenyataan itu dan akhirnya menerimanya dengan pasrah. Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Yang aku tahu, Ibu sangat mencintai Cagalli, selalu.

Semenjak itu, Ibu lebih sering bercerita tentang Cagalli—tidak banyak yang bisa ia ceritakan, sebenarnya. Ia hanya sering bercerita bagaimana jadinya kalau Cagalli ada bersama kami, di sana, duduk bersama di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV dan bercanda. Bagaimana aku dan Cagalli akan sibuk bermain berdua sampai Ibu harus memaksa kami pulang. Bagaimana aku akan melindungi Cagalli dan Cagalli selalu ada untuk memberiku dukungan saat terpuruk. Semua itu terlihat indah, namun mereka tetap saja hanya bayangan.

Aku menalan ludah.

Cagalli berdeham dan menarik tangannya pelan-pelan. "Jadi ... apa yang kaulakukan?" Ia mengangguk ke arah sepedaku. "Kau sepertinya seumuran denganku. Kenapa kau ada di sini, maksudku, tidak sekolah?"

Sebenarnya aku memang tidak sekolah, tapi bukan berarti aku _tidak pernah_ sekolah. Tentu saja di kampung halamanku di Morgenroete program wajib belajar juga ditegakkan. Hanya saja, semenjak Ibu meninggal, situasinya berubah. Aku harus melakukan perjalanan mencari Cagalli dan uangku terbatas, kelanjutannya ... kau tahulah. Aku menggaruk belakang leherku dan memberinya jawaban seperlunya.

Kami berbincang lagi tentang beberapa hal tentang kehidupan sekolahnya. Ia membuat beberapa peragaan yang menggelikan tanpa peduli kalau ia tengah melakukannya di pinggir jalan raya. Aku tertawa lepas. Perasaan sedih tadi seketika menguap dan memunculkan uap hangat yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Ibu, apa kau juga melihatnya? Ini Cagalli. Cagalli _kita._

Pemilik mata _amber_ itu berhenti tersenyum dan terlihat ragu saat akhirnya ia berkata, "Kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini. Waktu itu—"

 _Ups._ "Ah, maaf, Yula-san," aku memotongnya, "sudah hampir waktu makan siang. Aku harus segera kembali." Cepat-cepat aku menaiki sepadaku. Ini belum saatnya, belum saatnya.

Raut kecewa jelas terlihat di wajah manisnya. Aku merasa tidak enak, namun ini yang terbaik—paling tidak itu yang kupercaya. Kupasang seulas senyum, berharap bisa sedikit membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Senang bicara denganmu, Yula-san."

Kedua alisku naik saat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya dengan tangan yang langsung mencengkram rok. Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai membuatnya kaget seperti itu? Kini ia benar-benar terlihat gugup. Bagus, Kira. Kau malah membuatnya merasa lebih buruk.

"Cagalli. Panggil Cagalli saja."

Kali ini giliranku yang terkejut. Maksudnya ... aku boleh memanggil _namanya_ sekarang? Bisa? Secepat ini? Sungguh? Aku tertawa kecil. Ya Tuhan, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan! "Baiklah, Cagalli, sampai jumpa lagi! Kembalilah ke kelas, oke?" jawabku ringan. Bibirku tidak bisa berhenti tertarik.

Aku pun melambai dan mulai mengayuh sepeda menyeberangi persimpangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa membayangkan hal-hal baik menanti di depan sana. Aku tidak sabar bertemu lagi dengannya.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" sahutku sambil melepas sepatu dengan menenteng kotak pesan-antar di tangan kanan. Sesuai dugaan, kedai sedang ramai-ramainya. Suara mendesis dari penggorengan dan berbagai bahan masakan berlomba dengan obrolan pengunjung yang memenuhi meja-meja kayu. Aroma bawang goreng dan bumbu lainnya menyeruak, membuatku harus menelan liur dan menjinakkan perutku yang mulai meraung. Ruangan yang didominasi kayu dan tempelan kanji warna merah dan hitam ini terlihat sederhana dengan beberapa poster menu dan foto berbagai macam masakan Jepang tertempel. Aku sedikit bergeser dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat dua orang pria berjas abu-abu keluar dengan perut kenyang.

"Kira! Apa yang kaulakukan di sana? Cepat bantu aku!" Murrue-san menyahut dari balik meja _counter_ yang menjadi batas dapur terbuka itu. Asap mengepul dari wajan yang digenggamnya.

"Ba-baik!"

Lagi, aku bekerja seperti orang kesetanan. Perut yang terus melakukan demo untuk diisi tidak membuat situasi lebih baik. Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku bolak-balik meja- _counter_ untuk mengantar pesanan. Kaki dan tanganku rasanya sudah masuk ke mode _autopilot_ entah sejak kapan. Murrue-san berkali-kali meneriakkan beberapa instruksi dan tak jarang aku harus bolak-balik menggunakan sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk melakukan pesan-antar darurat dan kembali ke kedai secepat mungkin. Melelahkan? Sangat.

Setelah jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua, akhirnya aku bisa mengempaskan diri di salah satu kursi di depan _counter._ Kuseka keringat yang baru saja menetes dari bulu mataku. Kakiku rasanya mau lepas. Aku takut jika aku menggerakkan tanganku sekarang, sensasi kramlah yang akan menyambutku. Aku jadi heran bagaimana aku bisa bertahan selama sebulan bekerja di sini.

Kurasa kehebohan ini masuk akal jika hanya dua orang yang bekerja meski tempat ini hanya sebuah kedai kecil seluas delapan puluh sekian meter persegi. Dulu Murrue-san punya pegawai tetap lain yang membantu, seorang wanita dua puluh tahunan kalau tidak salah, yang tinggal di dekat kedai sekaligus rumahnya ini. Sayangnya, wanita itu harus pindah ke luar kota karena mendapat tawaran pekerjaan yang baru. Tiga hari kemudian aku datang mencari pekerjaan dan tanpa basa-basi Murrue-san dan suaminya menerimaku dengan senang hati. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Murrue-san menjalankan kedai ini selama tiga hari sendirian itu. Suami Murrue-san, Mwu-san, bekerja sebagai guru olahraga di sekolah yang tidak jauh dari sini, kalau tidak salah SMA Private Orb atau apalah.

Tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran terlintas di benakku. Tadi itu Cagalli keluar dengan memanjat pagar, kan? Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, pagarnya juga berjajar cukup panjang. Apa itu SMA Private Orb tempat Mwu-san bekerja? Kalau begitu, Cagalli salah satu siswi di sana dong? Tapi kalau dari yang kudengar dari Mwu-san sekolah itu tempat anak-anak 'orang penting' belajar. Kalau begitu, apa Cagalli ...

Aaaah, kepalaku pusing memikirkannya!

Aku menyandarkan punggung di _counter_ dan menempelkan daguku ke dada. Kuangkat sedikit kepalaku dan melihat ke sekitar. Kedai sudah jauh lebih sepi sekarang. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang memenuhi meja—bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kepopuleran kedai makan sederhana ini sempat membuatku kaget di hari pertama sampai linglung. Entah bagaimana caranya, Murrue-san dan Mwu-san bisa menarik sekian banyak pelanggan setia. Masakannya? Pelayanannya? Kurasa keduanya.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku mendongak dan menemukan wajah Murrue-san yang tersenyum lembut. "Kerja hebat, Kira-kun. Sekarang makanlah. Aku _tahu_ kau lapar." Ia membalikkan badanku menghadap _counter._ Di sana sudah tersedia semangkuk mie ramen porsi besar dan segelas air putih.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Murrue-san adalah orang yang paling peduli padaku semenjak kedatanganku ke kota ini. Yang kedua adalah Mwu-san. Di hari pertama aku diterima bekerja di sini, aku menceritakan kondisi kehidupanku yang ... yah ... _homeless_ —tidak ada uang, tidak ada kerabat, tidak ada tempat tinggal. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menarik belas kasihan mereka. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang tempat yang bisa kujadikan tempat tinggal sementara yang bisa kubayar dengan gaji dari mereka, tapi Mwu-san malah menyuruhku tinggal di sini. Murrue-san sempat kaget dengan keputusan tiba-tiba itu, tapi ia juga menyetujuinya. Semenjak itu, mereka memperlakukanku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Kebaikan mereka berdua itulah yang membuatku ingin menangis.

Aku menatap mata Murrue-san lekat-lekat. "Terima kasih banyak."

Wanita yang memiliki rambut cokelat sebahu itu hanya tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak perlu sungkan. Kita punya banyak waktu luang. Nikmati makan siangmu, Kira-kun."

.

* * *

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat mendengar suara setengah berbisik dari arah pintu depan. Kakiku bergerak perlahan menyusuri koridor dan melihat Mwu-san dan Murrue-san di sana. Murrue-san masih memegang tas kerja suaminya, sedangkan pria itu menggenggam jasnya di samping paha. Ah, Mwu-san pulang larut lagi malam ini.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kira-kun?" Suara Murrue-san berhasil membuatku langsung merapat ke pintu pembatas antara kedai dan zona rumah. Aku tahu menguping itu tidak baik, tapi aku penasaran. Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa?

Aku mengintip lagi dan baru menyadari raut kusut di wajah Mwu-san. "Itulah sebabnya kubilang masalahnya belum jelas dan membuatku bingung." Tepat saat mata Mwu-san mulai bergerak ke arahku, aku sembunyi. "Seharusnya tidak masalah—baiklah, mungkin memang masalah untuk Nona Athha karena dia melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi ya hanya itu. Nona Athha bertemu dengan seorang pegawai kedai dan mengobrol sebentar, tidak ada ancaman, tidak ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan, dia kembali ke sekolah tanpa luka. Ringkasnya: dia hanya bicara dengan penduduk sipil biasa yang kebetulan lewat dan melihatnya memanjat pagar.

"Sebagai kepala departemen keamanan di sekolah seharusnya aku memberinya hukuman atas pelanggaran dengan bukti nyata seperti itu, tapi anehnya aku mendapat instruksi _langsung_ untuk membiarkannya begitu saja seolah tidak ada yang salah. Nona Athha "tidak" melakukan pelanggaran. Bahkan orang-orangku di ruang kontrol harus tutup mulut soal ini. Benar-benar aneh."

Athha ... nama itu rasanya tidak asing.

Suara kursi yang digeser memecah keheningan. Derap langkah pelan lain menyusul diikuti derit lainnya. "Kau yakin pegawai kedai itu Kira-kun?"

Napasku tercekat. Oh, tidak. Mereka sedang membicarakan pertemuanku dengan Cagalli tadi siang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku yakin Nona Athha yang dimaksud di sini adalah Cagalli Yula, adikku.

Aku mengintip lagi dan melihat Murrue-san duduk di samping Mwu-san sambil meremas bahu kanannya dengan lembut. Mwu-san mengangguk. "Sayangnya iya. Jelas sekali di kamera pengawas." Pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menghela napas berat. "Apa yang Kisaka pikirkan? Dia menyuruhku untuk langsung memberinya kabar kalau Nona Athha mulai membuat masalah. Aku langsung mengirimkan data video itu dan semenit kemudian dia membalas: _Biarkan saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara soal ini. Kirimkan langsung padaku jika hal ini terjadi lagi—_ apa-apaan!?"

Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya terdengar redup suara kendaraan dari luar. Aku bahkan takut kalau aku bernapas, suaranya akan terdengar dan mereka akan tahu kalau aku menguping. Mau tidak mau aku jadi ikut bingung. Aku merasa gelisah. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, namun aku merasa takut.

"Kira-kun ... siapa sebenarnya dia?" Mwu-san bergumam.

"Dia hanya anak-anak," jawab Murrue-san ragu.

Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga ke kamar dengan hati-hati, tapi cepat. Aku takut jika aku mendengar lebih banyak, aku akan dapat masalah. Pikiranku melayang ke Cagalli. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia sedang dalam masalah karena bertemu denganku?

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku berbalik dan bersandar di pintu. Lututku terasa lemas dan tubuhku merosot begitu saja.

Mataku tertuju pada bingkai foto hitam di atas meja belajar. Saat melihat wajah tertawa Cagalli yang ada di sana, dadaku terasa sesak. Kulipat kedua kakiku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di antaranya. Tanganku gemetar—tidak—seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang tersesat di gunung empat tahun lalu. Sendirian. Ketakutan.

Cagalli ...

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

.

Balasan untuk yang nggak _log-in_ :

 **Dinah:** I'm sorry but I'm curious, are you from Malay? Because I have some school friends here from Malay too and the way you talk remind me of them. Kamu bisa tenang, Natarle dan Gladys nggak merencanakan apa pun kok di chapter kemarin. Mereka cuma lagi nyari properti untuk ngajar ahahhaahha. Maybe school have to provide more of whatever-they-were-looking-for? Terima kasih banyak masih ngikutin TCL sampai sekarang dan terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya, Dinah. Salam kenal!

 **AlyaZala:** Identitas Kira sepertinya udah diungkap di chapter ini ya ahahhahaa about his part in this story ... well, yang itu mungkin Alya [boleh aku manggil kamu ini?] akan nemu sendiri nanti, peran Athrun juga. Terima kasih banyak masih ngikutin ceritanya, Alya! Terima kasih juga udah nyempetin review!

 _So, s_ _ee you next Friday?_

 _Thank you very much for your support. Don't hesitate to give me critics or feedback in any kind!_

 _Have a good day!_


	4. IV: KIRA

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

 **A/N:** Karena saya gak bisa _update_ besok karena ada suatu hal jadi saya putusin buat _update_ hari ini aja. _Ta-daa! Chapter 4's on the table!_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **IV: KIRA**

* * *

.

Suara hujan yang menyerang kaca jendela memenuhi ruangan. Tak jarang guntur ikut menantang untuk menunjukkan siapa yang paling keras suaranya. Aku menatap ke luar jendela yang menampilkan kilauan cahaya kekuningan lampu-lampu kota. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berlalu lalang. Semuanya mencari perlindungan di bawah atap.

Suara ketukan terdengar diiringi derit singkat dari arah pintu. "Kira? Makan malam sudah siap."

Aku berbalik dan melihat sosok wanita dengan rambut cokelat yang tergerai lurus sampai ke dada melongok dari balik pintu. Wanita itu memiliki kilau jahil yang tersembunyi di balik mata bulatnya yang berwarna ungu seolah siap menjahiliku dengan seribu cara jika aku membantah perkataannya. Aku mengangguk seraya memasukkan beberapa buku dan tugas esaiku ke dalam tas.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan PR-mu?" tanya Ibu sambil melangkah masuk. Aku melihatnya mengedarkan pandangan ke kamarku dari sudut mata. Ibu berdecak kagum. " _Whoa_ , Kira. Kulihat kau sudah merapikan kamarmu. Hebat. Hebat."

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengempaskan diri di atas kasur saat Ibu masih sibuk melakukan inspeksi kecilnya. "Ibu akan _menghukumku_ jika aku tidak melakukannya, kan?"

Ia membuka lemari bajuku dan terlihat puas melihat isinya. "Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu di tahun pertama SMP, Kira? Sudah mulai 'melirik' seseorang?"

Aku mengerang dan memutar bola mataku. "Ayolah, Bu. Masih terlalu cepat, kan?"

Kini giliran Ibu yang tertawa. Perhatiannya berpindah ke arah meja belajarku. "Ibu hanya menduga-duga. Ibu, kan juga pernah muda." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dan mengagguk-angguk saat matanya menjelajah ke tumpukan buku, gelas alat tulis, dan lampu belajar yang tersusun rapi.

Aku menumpukan kedua tangan di balik punggung. "Ayah sudah pulang?"

Ibu bergumam, "Belum. Hujan deras sekali dan ia lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kan—Kira, bagaimana kau bisa punya foto ini?"

Aku terkejut mendengar perubahan nada bicaranya. Jika sebelumnya ia terdengar santai dan nadanya ringan saat bicara, sekarang suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar. Aku pun bangkit dan menghampiri Ibu, penasaran dengan foto yang dimaksud. Saat melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang sedang tertawa di lembaran putih yang Ibu pegang, aku membeku. "Umm ..."

"Kau sendiri yang mengambil gambar ini?" tanya Ibu lagi, menatap mataku lurus-lurus.

Aku sedikit menjauh dan menolak kontak mata. "Ya," jawaku lirih. Aku bukan orang yang pintar berbohong, sebenarnya, apalagi di depan Ibu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kejarnya.

 _Itu_ adalah pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin kujawab saat ini. Butuh waktu untuk menceritakannya. Toh, Ibu pasti tidak akan percaya. Tidak akan ada yang percaya meski aku mengatakannya.

Ibu sepertinya mengerti kebimbanganku karena dia akhirnya menempelkan foto itu kembali di dinding bersama foto-foto keluarga dan teman-teman lainnya. Aku terkejut begitu menyadari wajahnya berubah pucat. Aku baru akan bertanya ketika ia berbalik memunggungiku dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Perutku mulas. Ibu tidak pernah bersikap sedingin ini, bahkan saat berdebat dengan Ayah. "Ibu marah?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ibu berhenti di depan pintu dan bahunya jatuh. Ia mengembuskan napas berat sembari mendongak ke atas, enggan menatapku. "Cepat ... turun ke bawah saja. Kita makan malam."

Tepat saat pintu kamarku ditutup, aku terbangun.

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, bocah! Tidak kesiangan lagi, eh?" salam Mwu-san ringan sambil mengacak-acak rambutku saat kami menuruni tangga. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan merapikan rambutku lagi sekenanya dengan jari.

"Pagi, Kira-kun! Pas sekali, sarapan baru saja siap," timpal Murrue-san sembari meletakkan piring berisi tiga telur mata sapi di atas meja makan. Mwu-san mencium pipinya sebelum mengambil kursi. Wajah segar wanita itu seketika berubah saat melihatku. Alisnya bertaut dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Astaga, Kira-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sakit?" Bahkan Mwu-san ikut terkejut begitu menyadari keadaanku.

Aku malah hampir lari saat melihat diriku di cermin tadi. Lingkar hitam terlukis di bawah mataku, rambutku acak-acakan, dan wajahku sedikit pucat. Yeah, aku adalah zombie yang akan pergi belanja ke pasar. Aku menggeleng sambil menarik kursi di seberang mereka. "Tidak bisa tidur. Aku ... eh ... bermimpi buruk."

Murrue-san ikut duduk dan bertukar pandang dengan Mwu-san. Kurasa mereka mulai membuat spekulasi apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi malam atau tidak. Nah, aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya. "Kau mau cerita?" tanya Murrue-san lembut.

Kuambil sepotong roti panggang dan tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih, Murrue-san, tapi maaf."

Wanita cantik itu hanya mengangguk paham. Ia menuangkan segelas jus jeruk ke dalam gelasku. Aku mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Kau boleh libur kalau memang sedang tidak enak badan," celetuk Mwu-san sebelum menggigit rotinya.

"Naah, aku baik-baik saja. Mwu-san sendiri bagaimana di sekolah?"

Mwu-san masih melanjutkan makannya dengan santai. "Seperti biasa. Masalah kecil di sana-sini, sudah ditangani, dan sekarang tidak ada masalah."

Tidak ada masalah, eh? Aku mulai penasaran dengan kemampuannya bermain poker.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Nak?" Mwu-san meletakkan garpunya dan menenggak jus miliknya, "kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencarikanmu sekolah. Ada beberapa sekolah di dekat sini yang biayanya cukup murah."

"Kau bahkan tidak perlu memusingkan soal biaya," timpal Murrue-san cepat. Ia memberi tatapan cepat ke arah Mwu-san dan pria itu mengangguk mantap.

Aku terdiam. "Maksudnya ..."

"Kami ingin menyekolahkanmu." Mwu-san memotong dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Murrue-san erat.

Aku mengerjap dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Ta-tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa kalian! Kenapa?"

"Oooh, hentikan sifat sungkanmu itu, Kira!" Murrue-san melepaskan tangan sang suami dari bahunya dan mengambil sebuah telur mata sapi, lalu mengoleskannya dengan mentega. "Kami sudah lama ingin punya anak, tapi yah ... kau tahu."

Aku tidak tega melihat kesedihan di matanya. Aku juga pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya. Murrue-san dan Mwu-san sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, namun masih belum juga mendapat keturunan. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah mengunjungi beberapa dokter kandungan dan menjalani terapi, tapi sepertinya Tuhan punya rencana lain.

Mwu-san mengambil tangan kiri Murrue-san dan meremasnya lembut. Ia menoleh padaku. "Kami bisa menilai mana anak yang baik dan mana yang tidak, Kira-kun. Kami percaya padamu sejak hari pertama kau bekerja untuk kami. Tidak mungkin kami sembarangan menerima orang asing untuk tinggal bersama kami, apalagi meninggalkan istriku yang cantik ini seorang diri bersamanya, kan?"

Murrue-san tertawa kecil sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya padaku. "Satu hal yang harus kauketahui, Kira-kun. Kami tulus menyayangimu. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari ruman ini—dari kami."

Mataku terasa pedih dan buram. Aku mengepalkan tanganku di atas paha. Kira, jangan menangis. Kau bukan lagi laki-laki cengeng.

Aku mengerjap lagi beberapa kali sampai pandanganku lebih jelas dan mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap mereka. "Terima kasih. Sangat _sangat_ terima kasih, Mwu-san, Murrue-san, tapi aku harus menolak tawaran baik kalian," jawabku, "aku ... aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan tinggal dan bekerja di sini." Lagipula ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kuutamakan, pekerjaan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan mulainya dan bagaimana selesainya.

 _Kau akan tahu kapan,_ suara Ibu terngiang di kepalaku. Setelah kupikir lagi, sepertinya maksud kata-kata Ibu tidak hanya waktu di mana aku harus mulai mencari Cagalli, tapi tugas lain yang pernah Ibu katakan padaku.

Murrue-san dan Mwu-san bertukar pandang. Akhirnya, Murrue-san melanjutkan sarapannya lagi dan Mwu-san mengambil satu napas panjang. "Yah, itu pilihanmu, Nak." Pria berambut keemasan itu mengangkat piring dan gelasnya yang kotor dan meletakkannya di bak cuci piring. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "Kau sudah selesai? Kupikir sekali-kali kita harus berangkat 'kerja' sama-sama, Kira-kun." Mwu-san mengedipkan satu matanya padaku.

Aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan makananku dan mempersiapkan diri.

.

* * *

"Hai, Kira! Kita ketemu lagi!"

Aku mendongak dan mendapatinya duduk di atas pagar di tempatnya kemarin sambil melambai. Aku melihat jam tanganku, dua belas kurang lima belas. Yap, waktu yang sama dengan kemarin. Aku tersenyum ketika ia berhasil berdiri setelah melompat. "Siang, Cagalli. Apa kabar? Bolos lagi, eh?" tanyaku ringan.

Wajah gadis tomboy itu memerah. "Bu-bukannya aku sengaja bolos karena ingin ketemu atau apa! Jangan _kegeeran_ , ya!"

Aku menyeringai dan hanya mengangguk. " _Yeah_ , benar."

Cagalli cemberut. "Oh, sudahlah! Kau kerja di mana, Kira?" tanyanya lagi—jelas—mengganti topik.

Aku menunjuk ke arah perempatan yang ada di depanku. "Menyeberang lurus lalu belok kanan. Nanti ada kedai masakan Jepang Akatsuki di sebelah kanan. Murrue-san pintar sekali memasak. Kau harus coba."

"Murrue-san—oh, juru masaknya, ya?"

"Yap, dan sang pemilik. Suaminya, Mwu-san, mengajar di sini lho," tambahku.

"Heee!?" Mata _amber_ Cagalli membulat. "Mwu-san ... maksudnya Mwu La Flaga? Guru olahraga itu? Kepala departemen keamanan sekolah itu? Yang benar?"

Aku mengangguk. Sepertinya ia sulit percaya kalau guru seperti Mwu-san yang bekerja di sekolah elit—dan juga seorang kepala keamanan—membuka usaha kedai makanan di rumahnya bersama sang istri. Aku jadi penasaran. Bagaimana _image_ Mwu-san di sekolah, ya?

Ah, ya. Ada yang lebih penting. "Umm ... Cagalli. Ini SMA Private Orb, kan?"

Cagalli memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Ya. Penjara pelajar, kalau aku boleh menambahkan."

Kalau tidak ada beban pikiran ini di kepalaku, aku pasti akan tertawa. Aku melanjutkan, "Kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku ... kudengar dari Mwu-san—dan kalau seperti yang kaubilang tadi—penjagaan di sekolah ini ketat. Kau tidak apa-apa bolos begini? Tidak takut ketahuan?" Dari ujung mataku aku bisa melihat kamera pengawas yang dipasang di atas pagar. Lampu merahnya menyala.

Kini gadis riang itu terdiam dan meletakkan jarinya di dagu, berpikir. Ia berbalik dan melihat kamera pengawas tadi. "Oh, kurasa mereka tahu, tapi mereka tidak memanggilku untuk memberikan detensi. Kurasa itu artinya tidak masalah." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Hal itu tidak membuatku merasa lega. Justru, perasaanku semakin tidak tenang. Sebuah sekolah yang terkenal akan keamanannya yang ketat dan berisi anak-anak dari tokoh-tokoh penting Negara membiarkan seorang siswanya bolos dan bicara dengan orang asing, ditambah keluhan Cagalli selama dua hari ini ... ada yang aneh.

Aku menatap Cagalli dan melihat ekspresinya berubah. Kurasa ia juga mulai memikirkan hal yang sama.

Aku menggeleng. Sebaiknya dipikirkan nanti saja. Kuambil dua kaleng teh dingin dari keranjang sepedaku dan menyerahkan satu pada Cagalli. Ia kembali memasang ekspresi bingung itu.

"Aku sengaja beli dua karena ingin kusimpan untuk diminum setelah jam makan siang," jelasku. Sejujurnya aku sengaja beli dua karena aku punya firasat akan bertemu dengan Cagalli lagi hari ini. Sebut saja _twin-telepathy—_ hal-hal semacam itu, namun tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya _—_ belum. "Oh, maaf. Mungkin orang tuamu sudah mengingatkan untuk tidak menerima makanan atau minuman dari orang asing, tapi sungguh, aku tidak berniat macam-macam! Minuman ini bersih dan aman, kok," aku terdiam sebentar, "kecuali ada masalah dengan pabriknya."

Tawa Cagalli pecah. Suaranya cukup keras sampai membuat beberapa orang yang lewat memberi kami pandangan aneh. "Umm, Cagalli?" panggilku khawatir.

"Oh, maaf, maaf. Aku hanya," ia menahan gelombang tawa berikutnya, "aku hanya tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu darimu. Tenanglah, aku percaya padamu." Diambilnya satu kaleng dari tanganku diiringi senyum manis darinya. "Kau tahu? Ini minuman favoritku."

Aku tersenyum. Siapa sangka ternyata minuman kesukaan kita sama?

Jadi, kami mulai mengobrol. Kami membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari PR, ujian, sampai _event_ - _event_ yang sedang berlangsung di kota. Kebanyakan Cagalli yang bercerita dan aku mendengarkan. Situasi ini terus berlangsung selama lima hari. Tanpa janjian, entah bagaimana kami seolah sepakat untuk bertemu di tempat dan waktu yang sama setiap harinya.

Kami bicara selama lima menit. Kedengarannya mungkin singkat, tapi kami—aku—tetap menikmatinya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Menurut yang kudengar dari Cagalli, istirahat penjaga gerbang hanya berlangsung selama lima belas menit—oh, dia memberitahuku bagaimana caranya kabur. Ia harus menyisakan waktu lima menit untuk keluar dan masuk. Cagalli mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia bisa lebih cepat dari lima menit, namun aku bilang lebih baik berjaga-jaga daripada menyesal.

Aku senang. _Sangat. Senang._ Akhirnya aku bisa mendapat kesempatan bicara dengan adikku dengan lapang dan santai setelah sekian lama, bahkan setelah sebulan penuh aku terus mengawasinya dari jauh. Apa lagi yang bisa kuminta?

Aku melambai padanya saat ia berbalik menuju pagar sebelah Timur dan mengambil jalan untuk kembali ke dalam sekolah. Aku baru akan menaiki sepeda dan kembali ke kedai saat seorang pria bertubuh besar yang memakai setelan jas hitam dan kacamata yang juga hitam muncul di depanku. Aku mendongak sebentar dan menggeser pandanganku ke belakangnya. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di sisi jalan dengan pintu belakang yang terbuka dan seorang pria dengan setelan yang sama berdiri di samping pintu.

"Kira Yamato, maaf, tapi Anda harus ikut dengan kami."

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

.

Balasan untuk yang gak _log-in_ :

 **Dinah:** I knew it! Yeah! Wow, It's very nice of you, Dinah. I'm truly happy you enjoy our fanfictions! Family background dan alasan kenapa mereka terpisah akan dijelaskan sebentar lagi di satu atau dua chapter ke depan. Semoga kamu gak keberatan nunggu ya. ahahahha. Terima kasih masih ngikutin ceritanya dan nyempetin review, Dinah!

 **Lenora Jime:** Haiii lenoreee. Nggak, ini bukan vampire fic hahahahaha. _Or is it?_ #bukanoysyudah. Well, tebakannya benar atau nggak, stay tune aja yaa. wkwkwk menu sop iler lagi out of stok hari ini mbak, opor berlimpah kalau mau /eh. Terima kasih udah mampir lagi dan nyempetin review lagi Lenoreeeee! Miss you still~

.

Wah, akhirnya ceritanya mulai bergerak ya wkwk #dihajar. _Maybe next chapter will give you a glimpse of why I put fantasy on this one's genre._

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian readers dear yang udah mampir sampai habis dan nyempetin review. _Thank you very much for your support!_ Jangan ragu untuk kasih kritik atau saran ya! _I'll really appreciate it._

Oh, _minal aidin wal faidzin, minna_! Selamat Idul Fitri 1437 H bagi yang merayakan! Have _a fun day!_


	5. V: CAGALLI

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **V: CAGALLI**

* * *

.

Aku membuka mata tiba-tiba dan merasa bingung.

Kuangkat kepalaku dari kedua lengan yang dilipat di atas meja dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Gladys-sensei sedang menjelaskan lokasi gunung-gunung merapi besar yang masih aktif di dunia sambil menunjuk ke beberapa titik di peta yang digantung di depan papan tulis. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Athrun sedang mencatat beberapa hal di atas bukunya. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh dan hanya menghela napas karena ia tahu aku pasti baru saja tertidur. Pemuda itu kembali mencatat.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan memaku pandanganku ke arah langit biru berawan di luar jendela. _Sesuatu_ baru saja membuatku bangun. Wajah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat melintas di benakku. Aku terdiam. Kuletakkan tangan kananku di depan dada dan mulai menemukan dentuman cepat di sana. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang.

"Nona Athha, apa Anda merasa langit di luar sana lebih menarik dari pada pelajaran saya?"

Aku tersentak dan mengarahkan pandanganku kembali ke depan. "Ah-uh ..." Aku tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Keningku berkerut. Biasanya aku selalu bisa menemukan dalih atas tingkahku yang 'kurang tepat' bila tertangkap guru, tapi kali ini pikiranku sama sekali kosong. Akhirnya, aku hanya menghela napas dan berdiri. "Maafkan saya," ujarku sopan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sepertinya pengakuanku berhasil membuat teman-teman menahan napas dan membulatkan mata. Bahkan aku bisa melihat Gladys-sensei menganga sampai menjatuhkan tongkat penunjuknya. Wanita itu cepat-cepat memungut tongkatnya, sedangkan aku memilih untuk duduk. Aku tidak peduli pada tatapan-tatapan aneh yang mereka pusatkan padaku. Bahkan, tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu kalau Athrun sedang memperhatikan aku dengan tatapan tajam dan alis terangkat, mencari tahu apa yang salah padaku.

Gladys-sensei berkata, "Nona Athha, Anda baik-baik saja? Anda boleh pergi ke ruang kesehatan jika memang merasa tidak sehat." Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari cara bicaranya.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas perhatian _sensei_."

Tarikan napas terkejut kembali terdengar. Bisik-bisik pun mulai merambat seperti virus endemik. Aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Pikiranku kembali menjelajah ke Kira. Jantungku masih berdebar-debar. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak tenang. Apa sesuatu yang buruk menimpa dirinya? Tadi siang kami mengobrol seperti biasa, kan? Kenapa aku begitu khawatir?

Aku terlonjak saat sesuatu yang tumpul menusuk lenganku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Athrun yang menatapku khawatir dengan pensil masih tersamit di jemarinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ki—" Aku berhenti saat menyadari aku baru saja akan menyebutkan nama seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Kujelaskan kegelisahanku pun Athrun pasti tidak akan mengerti—aku saja tidak mengerti. "Bukan apa-apa. Pikiranku hanya ... teralihkan."

Athrun terlihat siap untuk menanyakan hal lain, namun aku lebih dulu mengalihkan wajah ke luar jendela, tidak memberinya ruang untuk bertanya lagi. Desahan napas beratnya kembali terdengar dan aku cukup terkejut tak ada tindakan lain darinya. Kurasa ia mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Gladys-sensei lagi meski aku tahu pikirannya terpecah.

Alisku bertaut saat melihat _sesuatu_ berwarna hitam di langit. Kucondongkan badanku untuk melihat lebih jelas. Apa itu? Burung? Tapi kenapa ia cuma diam di sana? Aku menyipitkan mata dan mulai melihat sosok seperti kaki sebelum makhluk—apa pun itu—berputar beberapa kali sambil mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh. Kini hanya titik hitam kecil yang kulihat sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

Kutopang daguku dengan tangan kiri dan mulai berpikir. Tadi itu benar-benar aneh. Aku yakin makhluk itu punya sayap yang lebar meski hanya siluet yang bisa kutangkap dari keseluruhan badannya. Selain itu yang kulihat tadi ... benar kaki? Tapi kenapa jenjang seperti kaki manusia? Aku menggeleng cepat. Cagalli, kurasa kau masih belum benar-benar bangun dari tidurmu, tapi ... aku tahu kata-kata itu tidak benar karena aku yakin aku benar-benar bangun, sadar, waras, dan tahu apa yang kulihat—paling tidak tahu benar kalau aku melihat 'sesuatu' yang aneh di langit sana. Aku kembali terdiam.

Setelah berdebat dengan pikiran sendiri untuk beberapa lama, akhirnya aku mengangkat tangan. Gladys-sensei menghentikan penjelasannya dan memberiku pandangan cemas itu lagi. Aku membuka mulut. " _Sensei_ , apa ada spesies burung besar—sangat besar—yang punya kaki jenjang seperti manusia yang hidup di Orb ini?"

Kelas hening. Mereka terlalu bingung untuk tertawa. Gladys-sensei mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menumpukan tangan kanannya di pinggang dan menatapku curiga. "Apa saya benar-benar harus menjawab pertanyaan itu, Nona Athha?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, menanti jawaban seperti anak kecil yang sedang menunggu cerita dongeng sebelum tidur.

Gladys-sensei menghela napas panjang dan berat. "Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang berputar di kepala Anda, Nona Muda. Untuk pertanyaan Anda itu— _yah—_ Orb adalah sebuah Negara yang, Anda tahu, sangat luas. Ada banyak fauna yang hidup dan tersebar di beberapa daerah tertentu. Kalau yang Anda maksud dengan Orb adalah Kota Orb—ibukota Negara, yaitu wilayah yang kita tinggali ini—ada juga beberapa spesies hewan liar yang hidup meski sedikit karena pembangunan kota dan sebagainya," guru geografi itu menarik napas sejenak, "tapi kalau maksud jenjang yang Anda maksud ini benar-benar seperti yang Anda gambarkan, maka jawabannya tidak. Bahkan saya yakin tidak ada spesies burung dengan kaki jenjang seperti yang Anda tanyakan di dunia ini. Maksud jenjang yang Anda tanyakan ini bukan jenjang seperti burung flamingo, kan?"

"Bukan. Bukan seperti flamingo," jawabku pelan.

Gladys-sensei menghela napas lagi dan kembali mempersiapkan tongkat penunjuknya. "Kalau begitu saya harap jawaban saya memuaskan Anda. Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke—"

Suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring menandakan waktu pulang dan berhasil memotong kalimat Gladys-sensei. Sang guru berambut emas kehijauan itu pun menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum meletakkan bukunya di atas meja dan menarik tali gulungan peta. "Kalau begitu sekian pelajaran kita hari ini. Jangan lupa tugas kalian, anak-anak. Sampai bertemu minggu depan." Wanita itu menyambar barang-barangnya dan keluar dari kelas dengan langkah-langkah cepat dan tegap.

Suara gaduh seketika mengambil alih. Anak-anak sekelas mengeluarkan erangan lelah sambil meregangkan tubuh mereka. Ada yang mengangkat tangan ke atas dan ke depan, ada juga yang memutar pinggang. Mereka mulai larut dalam obrolan dengan teman-teman lain sambil membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Aku pun berdiri dan sedang memasukkan buku catatan yang tidak kusentuh saat Athrun menghampiriku. "Yang tadi itu kenapa, Cagalli? Benar-benar tidak seperti dirimu," tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa," tahu benar ia tidak akan menerima jawaban itu mentah-mentah, aku melanjutkan, "dengar, mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila, tapi aku hanya melihat _sesuatu_ —aku bahkan ragu aku benar-benar melihatnya atau hanya imajinasiku."

Tidak mendapat balasan apa pun darinya, aku pun menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi berpikir keras itu muncul di wajahnya. Kedua alisku terangkat, tidak menyangka ia akan menanggapi jawabanku seserius ini.

"Di mana?" tanyanya lagi, menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

Aku menunjuk ke langit di luar jendela, dekat atap gedung Timur dengan tangki air di atasnya. "Kenapa?" Kini giliranku yang bertanya.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Kesal karena tidak diacuhkan, kutumpu kedua tanganku di pinggang dan memberikan tatapan menuntut padanya. "Bumi pada Athrun Zala? Kau tahu sesuatu yang menyangkut pertanyaanku?"

Pemuda itu masih diam. Aku menyerah dan hanya memutar bola mata.

"Cagalli! Athrun-kun! kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Luna dari arah pintu kelas.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok Meer yang berdiri tidak sabar di belakang Lunamaria. Kurasa ia tidak bisa membiarkan hanya kami berdua yang tersisa di kelas tanpa pengawasan mereka. Aku jadi merasa geli sendiri. Benar-benar, deh gadis satu itu. "Tunggu aku!" Aku menyambar tas di atas meja dan mulai berjalan ke arah mereka saat tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik.

Aku berputar tidak sabar dan siap memberi beberapa omelan panjang saat mata zamrud jernih itu menatapku lekat-lekat, membiusku. "Tunggu. Kita pulang sama-sama."

Terdengar napas tercekat dari dua orang di ambang pintu. Tidak lama kemudian, erangan tidak terima Meer terdengar. Aku pun tak kalah terkejut. Wajahku memerah. Sensasi menggelitik menyerang perutku. Aku lupa betapa pemuda satu ini bisa sangat memesona dan persuasif, namun euforia ini tidak berlangsung lama saat aku menyadari wajahnya yang terlihat serius—yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, seolah-olah ia takut akan ada sesuatu yang menimpaku jika aku tidak berada dalam pengawasannya.

Saat itu juga jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Wajahku memucat. Aku teringat dengan firasat aneh yang kurasakan saat berpisah dengan Kira dulu di pertemuan pertama kami. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk dan Athrun membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat.

"Aku yang menelepon Haruma-san atau—"

"Apa Kisaka ikut menjemputmu?" potongnya cepat.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Kisaka biasanya memang ikut mengantarku dan Ayah setiap pagi, tapi kalau menjemput hanya sesekali. "Tidak tahu. Biasanya tidak."

Ia menarik resleting tasnya dan menimbulkan suara desingan sebelum menjinjingnya di bahu. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang menelepon sopirku. Aku akan ikut denganmu sampai rumah, boleh?"

Aku kehabisan kata-kata karena masih bingung. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk dan tidak perlu waktu lama sampai Athrun menarik tanganku dan kami berempat berjalan cepat di koridor.

.

* * *

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami. Semua orang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku dengan Kira dan siluet tadi, Athrun dengan apa-pun-yang-sedang-dipikirkannya, dan Haruma-san yang bingung dengan tambahan angkutan yang datang mendadak dan kesunyian panjang yang aku yakin membuatnya tidak nyaman saking canggungnya. Haruma-san yang malang.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, terlihat hamparan pagar besi berwarna putih yang berdiri tegap melindungi sebuah bangunan besar klasik berwarna putih. Gerbang utamanya dibuka lebar, memberi kami akses masuk yang diiringi para penjaga gerbang yang memberi hormat. Kami melewati halaman depan yang luas dengan hamparan rumput yang memberikan warna hijau segar. Beberapa petak kebun bunga kecil tersusun rapi di beberapa tempat yang dipagari semak-semak berbentuk bulat.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di depan pintu utama. "Ada tamu, ya, Haruma-san? Rekan kerja Ayah?" tanyaku penasaran. Seingatku mobil sedan itu bukan mobil yang biasa digunakan Ayah—nomor platnya beda. Lalu pertanyaan lain muncul di benakku. "Memangnya Ayah sudah pulang?"

"Ah, Tuan Besar memang sudah pulang sejak pukul tiga sore tadi. Untuk mobil itu, saya juga kurang tahu, Nona Cagalli. Sebelum saya berangkat dari kediaman Nona untuk mengantar tamu Tuan Besar ke bandara, mobil itu belum ada, tapi saat saya pulang sekitar pukul setengah satu mobil itu sudah ada," jelas Haruma-san sopan.

Aku melihat dari spion dalam Athrun yang mulai memaku pandangannya pada mobil hitam di depan. Tautan di alisnya masih belum hilang. Aku mendengus. "Kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanyaku blak-blakan.

Pertanyaanku itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Eh?" Ia bertanya balik dengan kedua alis terangkat, jelas bingung.

"Wajah serammu itu lho. Kau terus berwajah seperti itu sejak kita meninggalkan kelas. Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi. "Pikiranku hanya ... teralihkan." Ia menoleh sedikit dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku dengan seulas senyum jahil sebelum kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Wajahku memanas dan aku yakin telingaku mulai memerah. "Athrun!" sentakku kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia membalikkan kata-kataku begitu! Sebelum aku sempat mencekik pemuda menyebalkan satu ini, mobil akhirnya berhenti.

"Sudah sampai, Nona Cagalli, Tuan Zala," ujar Haruma-san tepat waktu. Entah dia sengaja untuk mencegah jatuhnya korban cekikan di dalam mobil ini atau tidak.

Aku mengambil tas dan membuka pintu mobil dengan kesal. Aku sudah berniat untuk menghampiri Athrun dan mengambil ponselnya supaya dia tidak bisa memanggil jemputan saat sekelebat warna cokelat menyusup penglihatan periferku.

Aku berbalik dan menemukan sosok yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku selama seminggu terakhir sedang menuruni tangga teras bersama seorang pria berbadan besar yang sangat kukenal. "Kira!" Aku segera berlari ke arahnya, meninggalkan Athrun sendirian.

Pembicaraan pelan dua orang itu terhenti. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat terlihat sangat terkejut, bahkan Kisaka juga saat melihatku menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera melingkarkan kedua lenganku di leher Kira, membuatnya mundur dengan berbahaya sampai Kisaka secara refleks menahan punggung laki-laki ini. Aku langsung merasa lega dan tenang saat mencium aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur keringat.

"Ca-Cagalli? Ada apa?" Kebingungan jelas terdengar dari suaranya yang terbata-bata.

Aku sadar Kira tidak membalas pelukanku dan saat itu juga aku ingat apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan!? Cepat-cepat aku melepaskan lenganku dan mengambil jarak. "Ma-maaf! Itu hanya refleks—tubuhku bergerak sendiri—aku hanya—maaf!" tututpku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

Memeluk laki-laki yang baru dikenal selama seminggu, apa yang kupikirkan? Oh, astaga. Kira pasti menganggapku gadis aneh yang suka memeluk orang seenaknya, apalagi Kisaka dan Athrun melihat.

Eh?

Aku berputar dan menemukan sosok Athrun yang terkejut dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga di tengah langkahnya menaiki tangga. Wajahku semakin memanas. Aaaaarghh! Athrun melihat! Bagaimana ini?

Kisaka berdeham, menarik perhatianku. Kira menggaruk tengkuknya dengan pandangan ke bawah, namun ekspresinya yang kelewat tenang itu justru membuatku merasa heran. Apa Kira sama sekali tidak terpengaruh setelah tiba-tiba dipeluk seorang gadis—dan gadis itu adalah aku? Ukh, aku harus merasa lega atau tersinggung?

"Cagalli, siapa dia?" Suara Athrun dari samping menarik perhatianku, begitu juga Kira dan Kisaka. Kisaka menunduk singkat sebagai salam pada Athrun yang dibalas dengan anggukan sama. Athrun sudah pernah datang ke rumahku beberapa kali, karena itu Kisaka tidak lagi heran melihat Athrun tiba-tiba datang bersamaku.

Lalu aku teringat kalau ada seseorang yang, akhirnya, harus kukenalkan pada sang Zala muda. "Athrun, ini Kira," aku menoleh ke arah Kira, "Kira, ini Athrun, teman sekelasku."

Kira mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kira Yamato."

"Kenapa tadi kau terkejut?" balas Athrun sengit.

"Athrun!" tegurku, jelas kaget dengan sikapnya yang dingin. Bahkan ia tidak melirik uluran tangan Kira sama sekali dan sibuk memberi teman baruku ini tatapan tajam.

Tidak biasanya Athrun seperti ini. Setahuku dia adalah laki-laki ramah yang selalu bisa menjaga sikap dan sopan santunnya—bahkan kelewat handal dalam menghadapi formalitas dengan orang-orang yang tidak begitu dikenal. Teman-teman bahkan memberi gelar _gentleman,_ pada pemuda rambut biru satu ini, tapi sikapnya kali ini jauh dari kata berawalan 'G' itu.

Kira menarik tangannya dan memiringkan kepala. "Maksudmu?"

"Tadi saat melihatku pertama kali di bawah tangga kau terlihat terkejut. Kenapa?" tekan Athrun.

Samar-samar wajah Kira mulai memerah dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kisaka—seperti minta bantuan—sebelum akhirnya menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama.

Aku sendiri penasaran seandainya yang dikatakan Athrun benar. Kenapa Kira terkejut? Padahal jelas-jelas Athrun tidak mengenalnya. Apa Kira mengenalnya? Tidak mungkin, ah. Seandainya memang kenal, pasti Kira sudah mengatakannya saat aku mengenalkan mereka berdua tadi.

Aaah, kepalaku mulai pusing. Aku tidak suka memikirkan hal-hal rumit begini. Lagipula ada topik yang lebih penting dibicarakan. Cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi, Kira, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Saat itulah pandanganku terfokus pada penampilannya. Satu alisku terangkat. Ia mengenakan celana bahan warna hitam dengan ikat pinggang dan kemeja merah marun lengan panjang yang dimasukkan. Lengan kirinya menjinjing baju kerja putihnya dengan sepasang kaos dan celana jins bersih yang sudah dilipat. Aku ingat kalau baju-baju di lengannya itu pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi siang saat bicara denganku.

Pandanganku kini jatuh ke Kisaka. Kira pernah bilang kalau ia punya masalah keuangan. Kalau dilihat dari baju yang dikenakannya sekarang, aku yakin itu baju mahal yang biasa dipakai eksekutif-eksekutif muda. _No offense,_ tapi aku yakin Kira tidak akan sanggup membelinya.

Kalau mengingat-ingat lagi sebelum ini Kira dan Kisaka sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan pelan yang membuat keduanya mengeluarkan wajah serius, aku yakin akan satu hal. Alasan Kira ada di sini, kenapa ia mengenakan baju ini, mobil hitam yang di parkir di depan, dan perasaan tidak enak yang kurasakan di kelas tadi, semua jawabannya bisa kudapatkan dari Kisaka. Ya, ia pasti sudah melihat rekaman pertemuan kami selama lima hari terakhir di luar gerbang sekolah dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan bicara langsung dengan Kira. Mungkin menyuruh Kira menjauh dan menghilang dari hidupku?

Tidak akan kubiarkan!

"Kisaka?" geramku marah.

Pria berkulit gelap itu tersentak mendengar nada bicaraku dan terlihat bingung. "Cagalli, jangan salah paham," sela Kira sambil maju ke depan, menutupi Kisaka dengan tubuhnya yang kurus dan kecil jika dibandingkan dengan pria dewasa mirip beruang di belakangnya.

Perhatianku kualihkan pada si bodoh itu. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Kau diancam apa? Berti tahu aku! Biar aku sendiri yang akan membalas ancamannya itu!"

Kira dan Kisaka saling bertatapan dengan kedua alis terangkat. Pemilik mata rambut cokelat itu bicara lagi, "Ancaman apa, Cagalli? Aku tidak diancam."

"Tapi mobil itu!" Aku menunjuk ke arah sedan hitam yang diparkir. "Pasti kau tiba-tiba diculik oleh orang suruhannya dan dibawa ke sini, kan untuk diinterogasi karena rekaman CCTV itu? Tidak perlu takut, Kira! Katakan saja yang sejujurnya padaku!"

Kira membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan terdampar. Aku berkacak pinggang, menunggu pengakuannya. Athrun ikut menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan menunggu.

Pemuda itu memandang Kisaka sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Dengar, Cagalli. Pertama, ya, aku memang dibawa ke sini dengan tiba-tiba setelah pertemuan kita siang tadi," belum sempat aku memotong, Kira mengangkat tangannya dan melanjutkan, "tapi 'diculik' kurasa kata yang berlebihan untuk menggambarkannya.

"Ya, aku sempat kaget, dan, ya, jujur saja aku sempat takut, tapi tidak ada kekerasan dan semuanya berjalan baik. Awalnya mereka memang menanyaiku beberapa hal, tapi setelah mereka tahu aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu dan tahu kalau aku bekerja di kedai masakan Jepang milik Mwu-san, mereka justru mengontrak kerja sama dengan kami untuk menyediakan makanan di pesta ulang tahunmu dua minggu lagi. Benar, kan?" Ia berbalik menatap Kisaka yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke samping. "Dan pakaian ini—jika kau penasaran—diberikan padaku agar aku terlihat lebih layak saat bertemu dengan ayahmu tadi. Ya, ayahmu sendiri yang menanyaiku dan menawarkan pekerjaan itu pada kami," jelasnya panjang lebar, "kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau ayahmu Presiden?" Ia menutup penjelasannya dengan seulas senyum lebar, namun entah kenapa ada yang janggal dari senyuman itu.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kira?" tanyaku langsung, mengabaikan pertanyaan retorisnya tadi.

Senyum itu seketika hilang dan ia tersentak ke belakang. Aku terus menanti jawaban darinya saat kali ini Kisaka yang mengambil alih. "Nona Cagalli, saya yakin Yamato-san masih memiliki banyak tugas di tempat kerjanya. Kurasa tidak baik menahannya di sini lama-lama."

Aku sudah siap berdebat, tapi melihat sosok Kira yang terlihat lelah, aku pun mengalah. "Kau benar. Maafkan aku."

Bahu Kira melemas dan ia membalas kata-kataku dengan senyum lembutnya. Kisaka menepuk pundaknya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kira hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sopan sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. Kisaka menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi dan membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama.

Kira melangkah maju dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Tubuhku membeku saat perlahan-lahan ia melingkarkan lengan kanannya di leherku dan menarikku pelan dalam pelukannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, wajahku memanas.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Maaf," ujarnya lembut. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya lagi sebelum menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Senyumnya terlihat sedih dan matanya terlihat sendu. Perutku terasa terpelintir melihatnya seperti ini. Kenapa, Kira? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?

Kira berhenti di anak tangga yang sama dengan Athrun dan menunduk sopan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Athrun-san." Ia terdiam sejenak seolah ingin mengatakan beberapa hal lagi yang mengganggunya, namun akhirnya memilih diam. Pemuda dengan iris violet itu pun berjalan menuju gerbang depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

.

Maafkan saya karena _update_ kali ini lebih lama dibanding sebelumnya! #garuktembok.

Terima kasih banyak untuk _readers dear_ yang masih ngikutin TCL dan review sampai sekarang! Kritik dan saran siap diterima di kotak review di bawah! Hahahahahha.

Sampai ketemu Jumat minggu depan! _Have a good life, fellas!_


	6. VI: CAGALLI

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

 **A/N:** Lagi, karena besok ada suatu hal jadinya _update_ hari ini aja deh. Hehe. _Early dine, everyone_?

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **VI: CAGALLI**

* * *

 **.**

Ada yang salah. Ya, _sesuatu yang salah_ jelas-jelas sedang terjadi dan hal itu menyangkut Kira. Aku yakin.

Karena pertemuanku dan Kira di rumah waktu itu terjadi hari Jumat, aku baru punya kesempatan bertemu dengannya lagi hari Senin saat sekolah dimulai. Percaya atau tidak, aku merasa tidak sabar untuk sekolah. Ini kejadian langka mengingat aku paling benci kegiatan satu itu. Karena itu jugalah, sejak menit pertama pelajaran sebelum istirahat siang, tanganku tidak bisa berhenti memutar pensil dan kakiku sibuk berganti posisi di bawah meja seperti orang yang menahan pipis. Ketika akhirnya jarum panjang jam dinding di atas papan tulis berhenti di angka sembilan, tanpa menunggu lebih lama aku mengangkat tangan dan izin keluar. Beberapa meter pertama aku berjalan dengan cepat. Setelah berbelok di ujung koridor, aku berlari.

Aku sudah bertumpu di puncak pagar dengan senyum lebar saat lidahku hendak mengucapkan nama itu, namun apa yang ada di balik tembok membuatku diam. Jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai diisi dengan mobil-mobil berwarna perak dan hitam yang berlalu lalang menyambutku, diiringi beberapa pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan kopi, musik, atau sepedanya. Normal. Semuanya terlihat normal. Tak ada rambut pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang menaiki sepedanya dengan topi bisbol dan apron putih yang membuatnya terlihat menggelikan.

Aku kecewa.

Aku terus menunggu sambil duduk di atas dahan pohon yang sebelumnya kujadikan panjatan. Berkali-kali aku mengecek jam tangan, namun sosoknya tak juga terlihat. Aku berdecak jarum panjang melewati angka sebelas. Dua menit lebih lama dari biasanya kuhabiskan di posisi yang sama. Akhirnya, saat aku yakin ia tetap tidak akan muncul, aku melompat turun dan berlari lagi.

Semua itu terus berlangsung sampai hari Senin minggu berikutnya. Tak ada sosok laki-laki berambut cokelat itu yang pulang berbelanja di pagi hari atau mengantar pesanan menjelang siang. Tak ada bayangan sekelebat pun. Tak ada kabar apa pun dari atau tentangnya. Tak ada Kira Yamato. Lenyap, hilang begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu perasaan di dada ini mana yang lebih bergejolak, marah atau khawatir.

Akhirnya, sore itu juga sepulang sekolah, aku memutari bagian depan mobil jemputan dengan langkah besar dan membuka pintu pengemudi lebar-lebar. Haruma-san—'yang malang' karena selalu menjadi korban beberapa tingkah 'menyimpang'-ku—terkejut dan hanya mampu membuka mulutnya untuk beberapa lama dengan mata membulat.

"Keluar. Jika Haruma-san berani-beraninya melapor ke Kisaka atau Ayah, Haruma-san bisa tinggal di sini dan pulang jalan kaki—tanpa dompet, arloji, dan ponsel—atau Haruma-san bisa pindah ke kursi penumpang dan membiarkanku membawa mobil ini _dengan patuh_ ," ujarku dingin. Sebenarnya aku merasa (sedikit) kasihan dengan Haruma-san, tapi amarah berhasil mengambil alih pikiranku. Dengan kata lain: masa bodoh. "Pilih."

Pria paruh baya itu menelan ludah dan mengangkat satu tangannya seperti murid yang mau izin keluar kelas. "Bolehkah saya saja yang menyopir—ke tempat yang ingin Anda kunjungi?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar, "dengan begitu saya tidak perlu khawatir dimarahi Tuan Kisaka dan Tuan Athha karena melepas Anda?"

Ide bagus. "Kedai Akatsuki, kalau begitu," begitu aku hendak menutup pintu, aku berhenti dan menatapnya lagi sejenak, "ingat, tidak sepatah kata pun, Haruma-san."

.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat kami sampai di depan warung makan masakan Jepang berwarna krem pucat. Aku terdiam untuk beberapa lama di samping pintu mobil sambil memerhatikan pasangan suami istri yang baru masuk dan disambut ucapan selamat datang yang antusias dari seorang wanita. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, aku bisa melihat cahaya kekuningan lampu dan beberapa poster berwarna merah bertulisan Jepang di depan gambar semangkuk mie dengan topping sayur, daging, dan telur beserta kuah kaldu kuning kemerahan yang mengilap. Sangat menggoda. Aku juga bisa melihat betapa ramainya kedai itu dari kursi-kursi yang terisi dan serunya berbagai obrolan yang terdengar sampai ke luar.

"Nona Cagalli?" Suara pelan Haruma-san menarikku lagi ke dunia nyata.

"Ah, maaf." Aku menoleh sejenak ke arah sopir pribadiku yang setia. "Haruma-san mau makan?" tanyaku.

Haruma-san jelas terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Mungkin ia mulai memikirkan beberapa skenario maksud dan tujuanku datang ke tempat ini sampai mengancamnya, tapi ia memilih diam. Aku pun tahu, meninggalkannya sendirian di sini menungguku hanya akan menambah beban pikiran dan rasa tanggung jawabnya yang besar. Yah, kurasa aku terlalu keras padanya tadi. Aku tersenyum. "Ayo, kita masuk. Kita lihat nanti kita perlu makan di sini atau di rumah saja."

Haruma-san menggangguk patuh dan meletakkan topinya di dalam mobil sebelum mengunci sedan hitam itu. Aku menggeser pintu kayu tersebut lebih lebar. Aroma rempah-rempah menyerbu dan berhasil membuatku menelan liur. Kuambil satu langkah ke depan. Meja-meja sederhana berbentuk persegi disusun dengan teratur di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini namun cukup luas. Cahaya kekuningan yang terpantul di dinding kayu berwarna pucat memberi kesan hangat dan nyaman. Poster-poster besar berisi menu dan berbagai foto makanan yang tersedia membuat mataku melebar. Tanganku bergerak ke arah perut. Tidak, perut, tahan dirimu!

"Selamat datang!" Suara wanita yang kudengar di luar tadi menyambut kami.

Di balik _counter_ dapur terbuka itu, seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan kulit yang putih dan wajah yang sangat cantik tersenyum ramah di antara kesibukannya mengisi beberapa mangkuk. Kegiatannya terhenti saat ia menjatuhkan pandangannya padaku. Dengan cepat ia menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk itu ke atas nampan dan meletakkannya di meja masing-masing pemesan dengan tak kalah gesit. Ia meletakkan nampan itu asal di atas _counter_ dan mengusap-usap telapak tangannya di permukaan apron sembari berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Nona Cagalli Yula Athha? Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" belum sempat aku menjawab, ia lebih dulu menambahkan, "ah, maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya Murrue La Flaga, istri Mwu La Flaga, juru masak sekaligus pengelola kedai makan ini. Apa yang bisa saya bantu? Apa ada masalah? Anda mencari Mwu?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengangkat kedua tanganku di depan dada sebelum pertanyaan sengit Murrue-san bertambah dan menarik perhatian pengunjung. "Te-tenang, Murrue-san. Saya mohon, jangan terlalu formal begitu, dan, tolong, panggil saya Cagalli saja." Tidak begitu banyak orang yang mengenali wajahku karena aku memang jarang muncul di media—hanya sesekali saat ada acara dengan Ayah—dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Aku tidak mau menarik perhatian orang-orang terutama karena nama belakangku itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu nama Athha di Orb ini?

Kuedarkan pandanganku sejenak ke penjuru ruangan. Dahiku berkerut saat tidak menemukan sosok Kira di mana pun (lagi). Aku kembali menatap wanita di depanku ini. "Sebenarnya, Murrue-san, saya mencari seorang pemuda bernama Kira Yamato. Kudengar dia bekerja di sini, benar?"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat mendengar jawabanku itu, tubuhnya menegang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum menatap mataku lagi lekat-lekat. Raut wajahnya mengeras, mengganti senyum ramah yang ia tunjukkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Ekspresi cemas di wajahnya pun semakin tebal. "Maaf, tapi Kira-kun saat ini sedang keluar. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?"

Sejujurnya, itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa ada sesuatu yang menimpanya? Kenapa ia tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di depanku seminggu ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Namun, melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Murrue-san, kurasa aku harus memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang maksud kedatanganku agar ia tidak mengira yang macam-macam. "Sebenarnya—"

"Aku pulang!"

Suara yang sangat kukenal itu membuatku tersentak. Aku berputar dan berhadapan dengan ekspresi kaget Kira yang sedang menunduk di pintu dengan tangan kanan memegang kotak aliminum. Matanya tak berkedip saat pandangannya terkunci padaku. "Ca-Cagalli?"

Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan saat ini? Memukul kepala cokelatnya itu keras-keras. Ya, ide itu terdengar sangat menggiurkan.

Kira mundur dan bergeser ke samping ketika satu rombongan remaja SMA menunduk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan keluar. Murrue-san dan Kira membalas ucapan itu dengan sedikit antusiasme di wajah mereka yang kaku. Akhirnya, Kira pun masuk dan menutup pintu sebelum menggeser kami agar tidak mengganggu jalan. Beberapa pengunjung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah kami yang bergerumul sambil berdiri di dekat pintu—tidak heran kalau mengingat betapa seriusnya raut wajah kami. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Cagalli?" Ekspresi Kira tidak berbeda dari Murrue-san saat pertanyaan itu terlontar.

" _Kenapa?_ " balasku sengit. Perasaan kesal, bingung, dan marah yang sempat menghilang begitu melihat gambar makanan menggoda tadi akhirnya bangkit. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya _kenapa_ , Kira. Kau—" Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mataku sejenak waktu nadaku meninggi. Baiklah, Cagalli. Tenang. Jangan membuat keributan dan menarik perhatian orang-orang lebih dari ini. Aku mendekat ke depan Kira dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Mengerti tak ada celah untuk membantah atau menghindar, pemuda bermata _amethys_ itu pun menoleh ke arah atasannya. Murrue-san menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Tapi bisa tolong selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu, Kira? Paling tidak sampai melewati jam makan malam utama?" ia menoleh padaku dan mengeluarkan raut tidak enak di sela senyumannya, "saya harap Anda tidak keberatan, Nona Cagalli."

Aku pun menggeleng maklum. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Murrue-san. Saya yang minta maaf karena telah mengganggu Anda," ujarku sambil menunduk sopan. Saat kembali tegak, aku pun bertanya dengan malu-malu sembari menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Kalau begitu, apa saya boleh mencoba makanan yang ada di gambar itu?" Aku menunjuk ke arah poster yang kulihat pertama tadi, si kuah kaldu mengilap, membuat mereka berdua mengalihkan padangan ke arah yang kutunjuk. "Ah! Maaf!" Aku pun menoleh cepat ke arah Haruma-san yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak bersuara. Melihat postur tubuhnya yang kikuk dan bahunya yang melemas saat akhirnya aku menyadari ia ada di sana (maafkan aku, Haruma-san!) aku pun berkata, "Ah, Haruma-san boleh pesan apa pun yang Haruma-san mau! Aku yang bayar!"

Murrue-san dan Kira tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahku. Murrue-san pun merentangkan tangan kanannya dengan sopan. "Kalau begitu, silakan duduk dulu sembari menunggu pesanan Anda. Kira, tolong suguhkan teh, ya."

"Baik _,"_ Pemuda berambut cokelat itu melirik ke arahku sejenak sebelum beranjak ke arah dapur.

 _._

* * *

Kami berjalan kaki dalam dekapan malam. Angin semilir menggelitik permukaan kulit kami. Kurapatkan _sweater_ sekolahku dan, untuk pertama kalinya, bersyukur harus mengenakan pakaian kasar ini. Kira tersenyum tipis melihatku yang kedinginan dan baru akan melepaskan jaket kelabu lusuhnya saat aku melemparnya dengan tatapan tajam, menghentikan usahanya.

Sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang berjalan berdampingan dalam gemerlap lampu jalan di malam hari ditemani bintang-bintang, lalu sang pemuda yang menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu sang gadis yang kedinginan—hah! Tidak ada adegan romantis seperti itu di kamus Cagalli Yula Athha. Mengerti, Kira tertawa kecil dan kembali merapatkan jaket yang sama yang kulihat saat pertama kali melihatnya ke tubuhnya yang kurus.

Kami terus berjalan dan menikmati kesunyian ini tanpa rasa canggung sama sekali. Sepertinya kami sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. 'Apa yang harus kukatakan?', 'Apa yang harus kutanyakan lebih dulu?' pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu.

Oh, Haruma-san tidak ikut berjalan dengan kami. Dia menunggu di kedai Akatsuki atas permintaanku—ini pembicaraan penting yang membutuhkan privasi. Aku ingat Haruma-san baru akan menjawab tidak saat ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar, lalu mempersilakan diri sejenak untuk menerima panggilan itu.

Aku mengirimkan delikan singkat—tentu saja—sekedar untuk mengingatkan 'perjanjian' kami. Ia mengagguk dan mengatakan kalau panggilan itu bukan dari Kisaka atau pun Ayah sebelum keluar. Tak menunggu lama, ia pun kembali masuk dengan helaan napas berat, namun kelegaan tersirat di wajah dan otot-ototnya yang lebih rileks. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang meneleponnya dan apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran, namun pria paruh baya itu akhirnya mengiyakan dengan satu syarat: kami harus kembali ke kedai setelah selesai karena ia akan menunggu di sana untuk mengantarku pulang—dan jangan lama-lama. Oh, syaratnya jadi dua kalau begitu.

"Jadi ... Cagalli—"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Kira?" tembakku langsung.

Ia jelas-jelas kaget dengan pertanyaan langsung dariku. Langkahnya terhenti dan mulutnya terbuka-tutup. Tangannya bergerak-gerak seolah ia sedang berusaha memungut kata di udara dan menyusunnya menjadi kalimat utuh. "A-aku tidak menghindarimu, kok. Aku cuma ... eh ... apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Dalam benakku, seringai lebar terkembang di bibir. "Kira, apa seseorang pernah memberitahumu kalau kau itu seorang pembohong yang _sangat payah_?"

Kira mengeluarkan ekspresi merengutnya yang lucu—tidak, ia tidak memajukan bibir atau menggembungkan pipinya. Aku menyeringai. Ah, betapa aku merindukan ekspresi itu meski ia hanya pernah mengeluarkannya sesekali selama pertemuan kami yang lalu. Aku pun kembali serius. "Kau tidak muncul sama sekali di 'kegiatan rutin' kita. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu pulang berbelanja lagi saat berangkat sekolah. Seandainya pun kau berhalangan, kau bisa datang sebentar untuk menungguku dan mengatakan _sesuatu_! Kau bahkan seperti mau kabur saat kita bertemu di kedai tadi!" Aku berhenti tepat di depannya dan menunjuk hidungnya dengan telunjukku—tidak sopan, jangan ditiru. "Akui saja, Kira, kau menghindariku. Kenapa?"

Ia menatapku sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku punya pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan, Cagalli," jawabnya datar dan berjalan begitu saja melewatiku.

"Kira!" sahutku kesal. "Apa kau akan menghindariku lagi sekarang!?"

Kata-kataku tadi berhasil membuatnya berhenti. Ia berbalik menghadapku lagi dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal di samping paha. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku, aku terdiam. Kristal _amethys_ itu berkaca-kaca, menunjukkan pergulatan yang terjadi dalam dirinya.

"Cagalli, kumohon ..."

Aku kembali memotongnya, "Apa kau tahu pikiran apa saja yang sudah melintas di kepalaku? Apa yang akan kau pikirkan jika kau berkenalan dengan seseorang dan mulai dekat dengannya, lalu suatu hari orang itu dibawa ke rumah oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ yang diutus keluarganya, dan esok harinya orang itu menghilang begitu saja? Tanpa kabar. Tanpa jejak," aku berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, "apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku? Betapa aku merasa kalau hilangnya dirimu itu salahku?" tutupku pelan. Amarah yang tadi kurasakan ikut menguap seiring perasaan yang sudah kupendam seminggu ini keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku ... maaf, sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku kau akan mengkhawatirkanku sejauh itu." Tiba-tiba Kira menggeram dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Ia berbalik memunggungiku. "Ada banyak ... banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Cagalli, yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"Kalau begitu katakan saja! Apa yang menahanmu? Kau tahu aku selalu mendengarkan setiap kita—"

"Ini berbeda!" Kira memotongku dengan setengah berteriak. Aku terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia meledak dan hal itu mulai membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Apa aku menekannya terlalu jauh?

Ia kembali menghela napas dan kembali menatapku. "Maaf, tapi, Cagalli, kali ini berbeda. Memang banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu, kuceritakan padamu, semua yang kutahan selama ini untuk tidak mengutarakannya padamu, tapi untuk mengatakan semua itu, ada satu hal yang harus kuberitahukan dulu padamu—dan aku takut melakukannya."

"Takut?" ulangku bingung.

Ia mengangguk pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan. "Aku takut kau akan menolakku."

Kedua alisku terangkat. "Hah?"

Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Aku takut kau akan menolak keberadaanku," koreksinya cepat.

Aku lagi-lagi hanya sanggup diam. Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat. Tak ada candaan di balik kata-kata itu. Bila Kira mengoreksi kalimat yang ia katakan sebelumnya, berarti maksud "menolak" di sini bukan apa yang kupikirkan. Lalu kenapa ia terlihat ketakutan begitu?

Aku pun maju selangkah. "Kira, kau laki-laki yang baik, meski kita belum lama saling kenal, aku tahu. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh untuk itu. Aku tidak akan menolak keberadaanmu jika status yang kaubicarakan. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila, tapi biar kukatakan ini padamu: sejak aku melihatmu di jalan saat kita hampir bertabarakkan—tidak—bahkan jauh sebelum itu," aku menggeleng, "saat aku melihatmu di kios kecil sebulan yang lalu ..." tubuh Kira entah kenapa menjadi kaku saat mendengar bagian ini, aku melanjutkan, "entah kenapa, aku merasa kau tidak asing bagiku. Selama beberapa hari ini kita bertemu lagi, perasaan itu semakin kuat. Entahlah, Kira, aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin hanya aku yang merasakannya, tapi aku merasa kita ini 'dekat', meski kita belum lama bertemu, aku merasa kita sudah 'dekat' sejak awal."

"Bukan cuma kau yang merasakannya, Cagalli," gumam Kira dengan kepala tertunduk.

Aku tersentak. Maksudnya?

"Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, dan aku tahu kenapa."

Kedua alisku lagi-lagi terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

Kira mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatapku ragu. "Cagalli, apa kau akan melepaskanku dari rangkaian pertanyaan ini?"

"Tidak akan," jawabku mantap, "sampai aku mendapat jawaban."

"Jika aku memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu selama itu, apa aku akan menyakitimu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku berkacak pinggang. "Bukan hanya aku yang akan merasa 'sakit', kan?"

Menyadari sindiran dalam jawabanku, ia tersenyum tipis. Kira menatap langit sejenak sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jika ini bukan waktu yang tepat, aku tidak tahu lagi kapan." Aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar kalimat itu—yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk seseorang. Kira mendesah. "Baiklah, Cagalli. Apa pun yang akan kaudengar dariku ini, kumohon jangan panik _._ "

"Baaaaiklah," jawabku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Melihatnya yang masih diam dan jelas-jelas terlihat ragu untuk memilih kata-katanya, aku berceletuk, "Apa, sih, Kira? Kenapa kau segitu gugupnya? Kau seperti mau mengatakan berita besar saja, seperti, kita ternyata saudara yang terpisah sejak lahir—seperti yang di drama-drama itu."

Ia tersentak ke belakang. "Umm ... Cagalli. Sebenarnya ... memang itu yang ingin kukatakan."

Hening ...

Tunggu, kurasa ada yang salah dengan telingaku. "Ya?"

"Kau dan aku, kita berdua sebenarnya saudara kembar sedarah dari orang tua biologis yang sama, dan sejak kecil ... kita ... terpisah," jelasnya hati-hati.

Aku menyilangkan lenganku di depan dada dan menatapnya tajam dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat di depanku hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Yah, begitulah. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi—"

"Kau," aku menunjuk tepat ke hidungnya, "aku," aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, "saudara kembar?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya dan terlihat benar-benar gugup. "Umm ... halo, adikku-yang-lama-terpisah?"

Kurasa alisku tidak bisa lebih tinggi lagi dari ini. "Adik?" Aku menggeleng cepat dan melancarkan tatapan paling mengintimidasi yang bisa kukeluarkan, membuatnya mundur selangkah. Sungguh. Semua ini tiba-tiba terasa tidak nyata dan ... dan ... berantakan ... kacau ... buram—aaaaah! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! "Dengar, _Dik_. Seandainya pun kau bisa meyakinkanku kalau kita saudara— _kembar—_ dan itu butuh bukti dan keahlian bicara darimu yang _expert_ , _aku_ adalah _kakak_ , _kau_ yang _adik_. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Bu," jawabnya cepat.

 _Bu?_ Aku siap melancarkan 'semprotan' lain padanya dan kepalan tanganku sudah terangkat. Melihat dirinya yang menutup kedua matanya erat-erat dan sedikit menunduk—siap menerima hantaman, aku memutuskan untuk sedikit menahan diriku. Aku menghela napas dan berbalik. Aaah, aku bisa naik darah kalau lebih lama berurusan dengannya.

Setelah emosiku cukup tenang, kuputuskan untuk berbalik menghadapnya lagi. "Baiklah, kau bisa mulai penjelasannya sekarang."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mata _amethys-_ nya berkilat senang. "Akan kujelaskan sambil mentraktirmu es krim. Kau suka vanilla, kan?"

Kali ini yang membuatku bingung adalah bagaimana bisa mood _gloomy-_ nya semenit yang lalu tiba-tiba berubah?

.

* * *

Jadi, malam itu kami duduk berdampingan di kursi taman di bawah penerangan lampu bundar tinggi setelah membeli es krim di salah satu warung yang masih buka. Kira menceritakan semuanya dari awal, tentang kelahiran kami yang sangat membahagiakan, Ayah—ayah angkatku, Uzumi Nara Athha—yang datang lima bulan kemudian untuk mengadopsiku, Ayah—kandung—yang sering bertengkar dengan Ibu meski mereka saling menyayangi dan hanya sama-sama keras kepala, tentang Kira yang baru tahu kalau ia punya saudara kembar saat berumur dua belas tahun, lalu pesan Ibu yang menyuruh Kira pergi mencariku—alasan aku menemukannya di depan kios waktu itu—dan pengakuannya bahwa ia menguntitku selama sebulan sebelum kami bertemu—itulah kenapa dia bisa tahu rasa es krim kesukaanku dan beberapa hal lainnya yang cukup sulit kupercaya, namun dalam hatiku aku tahu itu benar.

Aku harus menunggu dalam diam untuk beberapa lama saat Kira berhenti beberapa kali ketika menceritakan kematian Ibu. Aku memakluminya. Menemukan Ibu yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di kamar dengan kondisi yang ... mengenaskan, ditambah kubangan darah di bawah tubuhnya—terbunuh, begitu menurut penyelidikan polisi meski sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan pelakunya—pasti berat. Sangat berat.

Jantungku berdegup kencang dan perutku serasa dipelintir. Meski aku tidak mengenal beliau—dan tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan beliau lagi—tapi aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan. Aku menggeleng. Aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Kira saat ia harus ditarik paksa menjauhi TKP—kamarnya—dan hanya mampu terdiam dengan mata membulat sambil memanggil-manggil Ibu dengan suara pelan yang tercekat. "Ada bekas cengkraman juga di lehernya," ujar Kira saat menjabarkan sebagian dari apa yang ia lihat padaku dengan pandangan kosong.

Dua minggu kemudian, ayah kami meninggal. Kira tidak terlalu mendengar detailnya, tapi yang ia dengar, Ayah ditemukan tewas di laboratoriumnya di kantor saat sedang lembur—terbunuh, dengan pelaku yang juga masih belum ditemukan. Kurasa Kira beruntung ia sudah dalam perjalanan mencariku saat insiden itu terjadi. Jika tidak, mungkin pemuda di sampingku ini sudah menjadi korban selanjutnya, entah apa alasannya.

Aku bergidik.

Saat aku mulai memancing kejadian di rumahku tempo hari, ia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ayahmu ...," ia memalingkan wajahnya ke tanah, "seandainya ada orang yang bisa memberi penjelasan, dia orang yang kaucari."

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab," balasku pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dengan es krim di tangan dan kepala sedikit mendongak. "Aku hanyalah orang biasa Cagalli. Aku bukan siapa-siapa," ia lalu menoleh padaku, masih dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya, "tapi kau, kau adalah seseorang yang lebih, Cagalli. Kau lebih berharga daripada aku."

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku, terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang membuatku heran, melainkan senyum di wajahnya yang terlihat tulus. Ya, benar-benar tulus. Biasanya orang normal akan merasa sedikit sedih atau murung saat mengakui hal seperti itu—kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak lebih berharga dari orang lain—tapi kenapa dia bisa setenang itu? "Karena ayahku?"

Ia menaruh jarinya di dagu dan berpikir. "Tidak—hm, ya kalau maksudmu dalam aspek itu—tapi, bukan karena itu kalau dalam aspek yang kukatakan tadi, tapi err—"

"Aaaaargh! Kau kebanyakan 'tapi'!"

Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, berusaha untuk melindunginya. Setelah memejamkan mata beberapa detik, ia membukanya sedikit dan melirikku dengan takut-takut. "Kau tidak memukulku?"

Aku melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan melotot padanya. "Kenapa aku harus memukulmu?"

Ia mengarahkan bola matanya ke langit dan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. "Karena kau galak?" Aku sudah mulai melemaskan otot-otot tanganku, "ta-tapi, aku, kan cuma bilang apa adanya!"

Akhirnya kudaratkan sebuah jitakan di atas kepalanya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya berulang kali. Kurasa ia lupa kalau tangan kanannya masih memegang es krim sehingga sebagian dari es krim vanilla itu menempel di beberapa helai rambutnya. Begitu tersadar, ia hanya memandangi es krim batangan itu di depan matanya dan tertawa.

"Kira?" panggilku khawatir. Apa aku memukulnya terlalu keras? Atau dia memang sudah gila sejak awal dan aku membuatnya semakin parah? Kenapa ia malah tertawa mendapat noda es krim yang menempel di rambutnya?

Pemuda itu masih tertawa dan mengusap sedikit air mata yang keluar dari ekor mata. Kira terlihat cukup sulit mengendalikan tawanya sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas panjang dan membiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung di atas paha. "Ini benar-benar menakjubkan," tangannya mengelus bagian kepalanya yang kupukul tadi satu kali, "bertemu denganmu ternyata lebih menyenangkan dari yang kuduga. Aku bersyukur kita bersaudara," ujarnya tenang dengan tatapan serta senyum lembut yang ia tujukan padaku. "Terima kasih karena tidak menolakku, Cagalli."

Wajahku panas. Baiklah, kuakui pemuda di depanku yang mengaku sebagai kembaran-yang-lama-terpisah ini memang tampan. Jika aku tidak tahu betapa 'rusak' otaknya itu, aku yakin aku akan terpikat padanya dengan satu atau lain cara. Akhirnya aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku pada _paving blocks_ di bawah kaki yang berjejer rapi dan menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi.

"Akan kulakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungimu, Cagalli. Kau lebih berharga dari yang kauduga."

"Kenapa kau terus mengulangi tentang berharga itu? Jika kita memang saudara kembar, apa yang membedakan status antara kau dan aku? Orang tua kita sama. Kenapa kau bilang aku lebih berharga darimu?" _Dan kau tetap terlihat bahagia meski kau bilang kau bukan siapa-siapa?_ tambahku dalam hati.

"Karena peran kita memang berbeda, Cags." Ia menjawab dengan tenang.

"Hanya itu?"

Ia mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum dengan pandangan sendu. "Yap, sesederhana itu."

Kami diam untuk beberapa lama, membiarkan angin malam berderu dan melintas mengganggu kami. Untuk kedua kalinya malam ini, kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Saat itulah Kira memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. "Apa yang akan kaudengar dari ayahmu ... mungkin kau tidak akan menyukainya, tapi Cagalli," pemuda itu menunduk dengan pandangan fokus ke arah kedua tangannya yang terkepal, "kau bisa percaya pada beliau—dan dengarkan hatimu. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, aku bersamamu," ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mataku lurus-lurus, "kau tidak sendiri."

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

 _._

 _Finally, the grey cloud is coming._

/ea /gaya ahahhahahahaha

Yup, konfliknya mulai muncul setelah _chapter_ ini. Akhirnya ya? akakakaakakak #ditaburgaremsamareaders.

Terima kasih untuk readers dear yang masih ngikutin TCL sampe sekarang, juga makasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang ninggalin _review. Thank you very much for your support #_ terharu. Jangan ragu untuk ninggalin kritik atau saran, yaa.

 _Have a good life, all!_


	7. VII: KIRA

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **VII: KIRA**

* * *

.

Jadi entah bagaimana ceritanya, setelah sesi ' _flash-back_ dan jelaskan' yang cukup serius tadi, Cagalli memaksaku menemaninya berbelanja. Kuulangi. _Berbelanja._

Gadis berambut pirang itu merampas es krimku begitu saja dan melemparnya ke keranjang sampah sebelum menarikku berdiri dan menyeretku kembali ke kedai. Ekspresi bingung ketiga orang—Mwu-san sudah pulang, ngomong-ngomong—yang sedang berbincang di salah satu meja ketika kami muncul dan tiba-tiba bilang 'ingin belanja' tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Jadilah Haruma-san, yang masih sama bingungnya sepertiku, diseret juga oleh Cagalli dan kami pun pergi diantar senyuman meringis dari Murrue-san dan Mwu-san yang memaklumi tingkah sang putri Orb yang memang terkenal sulit ditebak.

Aku masih terkesima dengan bagian dalam mobil mewah tempatku duduk saat Cagalli menutup pintu dan membetulkan posisi duduknya di sampingku. Sebuah televisi kecil berwarna hitam terlipat di langit-langit. Di bagian pintu berjejer beberapa tombol yang seolah bertuliskan 'tekan aku!'di atasnya, jadi aku benar-benar menekan salah satunya. Suara desis kecil terdengar saat kotak kecil di bagian bawah kursi muncul dan terbuka, menampilkan berbagai merek minuman kaleng dan botol yang mengeluarkan uap tipis. Ah, ada teh dingin kesukaan kami juga. Aku menganga.

"Keren, huh?" celetuk Cagalli dengan seringai jahilnya.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan menggelengkan kepalaku singkat. "Ap-apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku lagi. Kutekan tombol yang sama dan kulkas mini itu kembali tenggelam.

Seringai di bibir Cagalli melebar. "Berbelanja, adikku sayang," aku melirik cepat ke arah kaca spion dalam—tepatnya ke arah Haruma-san—dan kembali menatapnya, "ada pesta membosankan yang harus kuhadiri kurang dari seminggu lagi dan aku ingin kau membantu memilihkan baju yang bagus untukku. Perlu kuingatkan, akan ada banyak tokoh-penting-semacam-itu yang akan hadir demi formalitas dan ayahku pasti ingin aku tampil "dengan pantas". Jadi, jika aku tidak tampil sesuai harapan, ada kau yang siap untuk disalahkan."

"Ya? Terima kasih."

"Jangan sungkan." Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. "Kau akan datang, kan?"

Kali ini giliranku yang tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak lupa kalau aku bagian penting dalam acara itu, kan? Makanan?"

Ia mendengus dan ikut tersenyum. "Ya, tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Aku melakukan hal yang sama hanya saja kedua tanganku sibuk bertengger di atas paha dengan canggung.

"Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi sampai hari itu?" tanya Cagalli pelan dengan pandangan ke luar jendela, membuat wajahnya menerima pantulan cahaya kuning, merah, dan putih dari luar.

"Aku tidak tahu ...," jawabku jujur. Entahlah, setelah semua yang kukatakan pada Cagalli malam ini, kurasa rutinitas itu tidak akan lagi terasa sama. Kurasa kami sama-sama perlu waktu untuk berpikir, terutama dirinya. Lagipula aku juga masih harus menata pikiranku sendiri.

"Kalau begitu satu lagi alasan bagus untuk pergi belanja bersama hari ini," seringai di wajahnya kembali, "hanya kau dan aku."

Seseorang berdeham.

"Haruma-san juga," tambah gadis itu cepat dengan wajah memerah.

Aku mendengus sambil memutar bola mata.

.

* * *

Aku menutup pintu dan hanya mendesah pelan melihat Cagalli yang kelewat lincah—yang aku yakin lebih karena bisa mengerjaiku. Angin sepoi berembus dari belakang, membuat tubuhku merinding dan cepat-cepat merapatkan jaket.

"Hmm, aku pernah melihatmu."

Tubuhku membeku dan untuk beberapa detik, aku hanya mampu diam dengan mata membulat. Dengan gugup aku menoleh ke belakang dan ...

... tidak menemukan apa pun, kecuali orang-orang yang masih sibuk berlalu-lalang, mobil-mobil yang silih berganti, dan lampu-lampu berbagai warna. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri di telinga dan saat itulah aku baru sadar kalau aku menahan napas.

Aku tidak mengenal suara wanita tadi, tapi mendengarnya membuat perutku seperti dipelintir dan setruk es baru saja ditumpahkan di atas kepalaku.

"Jangan terlalu tegang begitu, Dik Kira! Ayooo!" sahut Cagalli beberapa meter di belakangku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum berputar dan menyusulnya. "Kau panggil aku 'Dik Kira' sekali lagi aku akan—"

"Apaaa?" Oke, aku paham tatapan itu. Jangan pukul aku.

Helaan napas panjang keluar untuk kesekiannya malam ini. "Bukan apa-apa." Saat aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut gelap yang langsung menghilang lagi begitu ada serombongan anak SMA lewat di depannya dari ujung mataku, sudut bibirku terangkat.

.

* * *

Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku terkesan? Baiklah. Kukatakan lagi saja. Aku _terkesan_.

Aku belum pernah melihat lampu-lampu yang menyala semeriah ini dengan warna yang bermacam-macam. Lampu-lampu itu sibuk mengelilingi berbagai papan nama dan televisi dengan pola yang berbeda-beda. TV-TV besar dengan model yang bergerak-gerak di salah satu sisi gedung itu ... bagaimana mereka bisa menempel dan tidak jatuh? Lalu dimana letak colokannya?

Lupakan yang terakhir. Aku tidak pernah bertanya.

Terlintas di benakku sebuah film yang kutonton bersama Ibu dan Ayah di malam tahun baru saat film itu akhirnya tayang perdana di layar kaca. Aku jadi merasa seperti Captain America yang baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan berhenti tepat di tengah kota saat segerombolan agen SHIELD datang mengepung. Rasanya ... wow.

"Kira! Matamu bisa keluar kalau kau begitu terus, tahu!"

Aku berbalik dan senyum lebar ini masih belum bisa hilang dari wajahku. "Ini luar biasa, Cagalli!"

"Kau tidak pernah melihat ini?" tanya Cagalli sambil merentangkan tangannya. Seringai meledek itu tertarik lebar.

Aku berlari kecil ke arahnya dan kami mulai berjalan lagi menyusuri jalanan. "Hanya di TV dan film. Di Morgenroete kami tidak punya yang seperti ini," aku mengangkat kepala dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan, "indah sekali."

Cagalli hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Sikapnya yang seperti ini justru membuatku malu. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas dan akhirnya aku pun diam dengan pandangan ke bawah. Baiklah, reaksiku tadi sepertinya berlebihan.

Tiba-tiba Cagalli menyenggol bahuku dengan bahunya. "Kenapa jadi diam? Santai saja!" ledeknya ringan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Jadi," Cagalli menghela napas, "kau tinggal di Morgenroete, eh? Bagaimana di sana?"

Kami mengangguk singkat membalas sambutan penjaga toko saat memasuki sebuah butik (yang kelihatannya sangat mahal) di sebelah kanan. "Damai—dan lebih indah dari pada di sini. Morgenroete itu kota kecil, tidak sebesar dan semaju Kota Orb, tentu saja, tapi udaranya segar," aku menggeleng saat melihatnya mengambil sebuah gaun hitam di rak, "kau harus mampir kapan-kapan. Kita bisa pergi ke gunung dan bersenang-senang—tolong katakan kau tidak benar-benar akan memakainya."

Gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa dan meletakkan gaun super tipis, pendek, berjaring-jaring warna merah itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Tentu saja tidak! Itu mengerikan! Aku bahkan heran bagaiman baju-seperempat-jadi itu lulus standar penjualan." Ia mendengus dan kembali memilah-milah. "Kedengarannya seru. Bagaimana kalau saat liburan sekolah nanti—dan Kira, mulailah mencari."

Aku tertetegun mendengar nada mengancam di kalimat terakhirnya dan mulai memilah-milah dengan canggung. Dari ujung mata aku melihat Cagalli sudah mengambil dua gaun di tangannya dan ia pun masuk ke kamar pas dengan sigap. Aku terkekeh. Pasti dia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri acara pilih baju ini cepat-cepat.

"Kira, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku mendongak dan melihat Cagalli berdiri mengenakan gaun hitam berkerah tinggi dengan motif renda perak. Lengannya panjang tanggung dengan motif yang sama di bagian ujung. Bagian roknya memang panjang sampai mata kaki, tapi bentuknya ketat dan belahan di bagian lutut itu tidak terlihat bagus. Mengingat sifat Cagalli, aku khawatir belahan itu akan jadi semakin panjang sebelum acaranya selesai— _go figure._

Aku melipat lengan di depan dada. "Kenapa dari tadi kau memilih warna gelap? Kita sedang mencari gaun untuk acara ulang tahun, kan?" Aku memberinya tatapan aneh. "Kau terlihat seperti tokoh antagonis."

Cagalli mencibir dan melihatku dengan tidak yakin. Ia berputar satu kali dan memerhatikan dirinya lagi. "Seburuk itu?"

"Apa kau sadar kalau ada lubang besar di punggungmu?"

Cagalli menutup tirai sekali sambar.

Aku baru pindah ke rak di sebelah saat suara Cagalli kembali menagih perhatianku. Kali ini gadis yang akan berumur tujuh belas tahun itu mengenakan gaun hijau selutut berumbai-rumbai tanpa lengan dengan bahan yang licin dan halus. "Sebenarnya gaun itu bagus, Cagalli, tapi aku tetap bilang tidak," ujarku mantap.

Ia berkacak pinggang. "Karena ..."

"Kau akan kedinginan dan sibuk bolak-balik kamar mandi. Kau tidak lupa kalau acaranya di halaman, kan?"

Cagalli menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dengan gaya berpikir. "Masuk akal." Ia menggeram dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Aaaah, aku benci gaun. Kenapa tidak boleh pakai kaos dan jins saja, sih? Aku, kan yang berulang tahun, kenapa aku yang repot?"

Aku tersenyum prihatin dan kembali memilah. Mataku membulat saat melihat gaun yang sedang kupegang. "Cagalli!" panggilku cepat.

Cagalli baru berbalik dan akan menutup tirai saat matanya menangkap gaun yang sedang kuangkat. Senyumnya merekah, menyamai senyumanku. "Kira, aku mencintaimu!"

Adik kembarku itu menyambar gaun di tanganku dan segera kembali ke kamar pas seperti gadis kecil yang baru mendapat hadiah ulang tahun. Aku menghela napas lega dan menyapu pandanganku ke sekeliling toko, kali ini benar-benar memerhatikan tempat ini.

Yap, terlihat sangat mahal. Dinding bercat krem dan lampu kuning yang diletakkan di atap-atap beserta beberapa lampu bertudung diletakkan di beberapa tempat di dinding membuat ruangan ini benar-benar menyilaukan. Beberapa rak dan manekin yang mengenakan gaun beraneka warna dari yang kekurangan sampai kelebihan bahan dipamerkan. Mataku menangkap seorang pemuda berjaket hitam tebal dan bertopi tupluk beberapa rak di kananku. Setelah kuperhatikan lagi, aku yakin orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang kulihat di seberang jalan tadi. Ia mengambil sebuah jas dan terlihat seolah memerhatikan pakaian itu dibalik kacamata hitamnya, tapi aku tahu.

Aku terus memandanginya sampai akhirnya yakin pemuda itu balas menatapku. "Aku akan tunggu di luar," ujarku pada Haruma-san.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk. "Akan saya sampaikan ke Nona Cagalli. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke luar. Dari kaca pintu, aku melihat orang itu mulai membuat pergerakan.

Sesampainya di luar, kurapatkan jaket ketika angin malam menyambut dengan terlalu semangat. Mataku memperhatikan sekeliling terlebih dulu sebelum kakiku melangkah ke kanan. Sesuai dugaan, pemuda itu mengikuti. Aku berbelok ke kanan lagi di sebuah persimpangan dan merapatkan badanku cepat-cepat ke dinding. Aku menunggu. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai pemuda itu muncul tanpa kecurigaan dan akhirnya aku berkata, "Halo, Athrun-san."

Kata-kataku berhasil membuatnya terlonjak dan ia berputar cepat dengan tangan kanan menuju belakang jaketnya sedangkan tangan lain menarik kedua tanganku sebelum memutarnya ke balik punggungku. Sedetik kemudian, pipi kananku mencium tembok.

Aku mengerang.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu? Bagaimana?" tembaknya langsung setengah berdesis di belakang telingaku.

Aku meringis saat ia mendorong tubuhku lebih kuat. "Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini? _Di sini_?" balasku tenang.

Athrun melihat ke sekeliling—menyadari sedikit kerumunan yang mulai muncul di sekitar kami—sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tanganku dengan kasar dan mengambil jarak. Kerumunan itu bubar setelah dilempari tatapan tajam olehnya.

Aku bahkan belum selesai membalikkan badan saat ia berkata, "Jangan macam-macam. Aku punya sesuatu yang tidak akan kausukai di balik jaketku."

"Kau bahkan tidak memerlukannya untuk membekukku. Pisau?" gerutuku sambil memutar-mutar pergelangan tangan yang terasa nyeri.

Ia tidak menjawab.

Baiklah, itu mengerikan.

Aku menarik napas. "Aku melihatmu—belum pakai topi, ngomong-ngomong—tidak lama setelah turun dari mobil. Sekali lihat juga tahu kalau kau mengikuti kami. Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya cepat. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu aku? Apa Cagalli juga tahu?"

"Kurasa Cagalli dan Haruma-san tidak tahu. Soal bagaimana aku bisa tahu ...," aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dan tersenyum canggung, "bagaimana, ya?"

Tangan kanannya kembali bergerak dan ia mengambil satu langkah mengintimidasi—dan itu berhasil. "Jangan bermain-main denganku, Yamato. Aku ingin jawaban," ujarnya dingin.

Aku mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar bahu dan mengambil langkah mundur. Ia maju. "Kau bahkan tidak akan percaya!" Ia bergeming dan masih memelototiku. Aku menelan ludah. "Kita pernah berbincang cukup lama sebelum ini—dengan situasi yang jauh lebih ramah. Saat itu kita tidak berkenalan jadi aku tidak tahu namamu, tapi aku ingat wajah dan posturmu. Kau tidak terlalu berubah."

Kedua alisnya bertaut, terlihat jelas sedang berpikir keras. "Aku yakin pertama kali melihatmu saat di rumah Cagalli waktu itu."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak salah."

"Tapi kau bilang—"

"Percuma kujelaskan sekarang. Selain tidak percaya, kau juga tidak akan mengerti!" potongku. Aku menurunkan tanganku dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Kau di sini untuk Cagalli, kan?"

Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum tersenyum mengejek. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mulai bercerita padaku? Sepertinya kau lebih tahu."

Aku mendesah. "Athrun-san—"

Kalimatku berhenti.

Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah saat aku mengambil satu langkah mundur sebelum berjongkok sambil menutup mulutku. Perasaan mual yang hebat menyerangku tentang suara wanita yang kudengar tadi melintas dan mataku membulat.

Oh tidak.

"Yama—"

Aku menyambar lengannya dan menariknya lari di belakangku. "Kita harus cepat! Cagalli ..."

Tidak perlu lebih banyak penjelasan. Athrun menarik lepas tangannya dan berlari tepat di belakangku.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

 _._

And here is another Athrun's and Kira's encounter. Didn't run quite smooth, right?

Thank you very much for your supports and routine visits here, reading my story. You rock!

Have a good soul and mind, fellas!


	8. VIII: KIRA

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **VIII: KIRA**

* * *

.

Aku ingat Jumat siang itu, seminggu yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti pejabat penting sekaligus tahanan penjara. Begitulah keadaannya, duduk di kursi belakang mobil sedan mewah dengan dua orang berjas hitam yang duduk di kursi depan.

Aku teringat dengan beberapa film yang sudah kutonton. Keadaan seperti ini klise, sangat sering. Penculikan, agen-agen misterius berjas, segala tindakan rahasia, banyak sekali di film-film aksi. Malah, aku khawatir kalau aku menurunkan jendela dan melambai, seseorang akan menembak kepalaku, seperti beberapa film tentang pembunuhan presiden. Lamunanku buyar saat kami semakin mendekati sebuah rumah super besar yang mirip istana.

"Kita mau kemana?" Aku mencoba bertanya.

Mereka tidak menjawab. Sebuah pemikiran tentang mafia menyusup. Aku menelan ludah, akhirnya mulai khawatir. Oke, sebut aku terlalu banyak menonton film, tapi aku percaya bisnis mafia itu ada. Apa ini penculikkan? Untuk apa? Kalau yang mereka inginkan adalah uang tebusan, jelas mereka salah tangkapan. Sudah jelas aku juga tidak memiliki informasi berharga apa pun yang diinginkan organisasi mafia. Saham? Politik? Bahkan aku tidak tahu berapa kurs mata uang Orb sekarang dengan negara tetangga! Itu yang mafia butuhkan, kan? Penyelundupan ilegal? Aku menahan napas. Bagaimana kalau ini ternyata benar penculikan dan setelah tahu mereka salah tangkapan, aku dipaksa bergabung menjadi anggota baru?

Aku mengangkat kepala dengan ragu ketika pintu tempat dudukku dibuka. Pria besar yang tadi menghadangku berdiri di sana, masih membukakan pintu untukku tanpa sepatah kata. "Kau mau aku keluar?" tanyaku.

Pria itu bergeming seolah berkata, _aku bisa berdiri di sini seharian sampai malam tahun baru, sudah jelas, kan?_

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menurutinya. Pria itu menutup pintu dan mengambil langkah mundur saat sebuah suara menarik perhatianku. "Tuan Kira Yamato! Senang sekali rasanya Anda bersedia memenuhi undangan kami!"

Undangan? Rasanya sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Orang yang sedang menuruni tangga dan menyambutku ini adalah seorang laki-laki muda dengan rambut merah gelap dan kulit kecokelatan. Ia mengenakan setelan jas abu-abu di atas kemeja hitam dan terlihat sangat percaya diri. Pemuda itu berhenti di depanku dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Martin DaCosta. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Aku menjabat tangannya dan ia membalasnya dengan mantap. "Ya, tentu," balasku ragu.

Ia mengangguk ke arah dua orang pengawalku tadi yang berdiri di samping mobil sebelum memutar bahuku dan menuntunku menaiki tangga bersamanya. "Saya harap Gil dan Simeon tidak membuat Anda merasa tidak nyaman selama perjalanan," ia memelankan suaranya, "mereka suka berakting sebagai ' _bad boy'_ saat bekerja."

"Mereka melakukannya dengan baik," akuku.

DaCosta-san tertawa.

Kami masuk lewat pintu depan—pintu yang sangat besar, ngomong-ngomong—yang dibukakan oleh dua orang pelayan wanita. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan langit-langit tinggi menyambut kami dengan lampu kristal keemasan yang menggantung indah di atap-atap. Lantai marmer di bawah terlihat berkilauan dengan motif abstraknya yang membuatnya terkesan lembut. Orang yang membersihkan lantai ini benar-benar tahu apa yang dikerjakannya. Di sebelah kanan ruangan, terdapat beberapa bangku tamu berukir rumit dengan meja kaca yang terlihat mahal sebagai porosnya. Di sebelah kiri, berbagai ornamen yang lebih mirip pameran cinderamata dunia mini dan foto-foto hitam-putih beberapa orang yang terlihat penting berjajar.

Seiring perjalanan kami menyusuri lorong, foto-foto presiden terdahulu dipajang dengan bingkai emas besar di dinding-dinding. Perhatianku sempat tertambat pada ruangan yang lebih kecil di sebelah kiri di mana bangku-bangku seperti yang di depan tadi berada. Ruangan itu terlihat lebih penuh, namun tetap rapi. Foto besar Presiden Athha tergantung di sebelah bendera kebangsaan Negara Orb.

Langkahku berhenti.

"DaCosta-san, tolong katakan ini bukan Istana Presiden."

DaCosta-san ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak. Kita sedang berada di kediaman beliau. Istana Presiden berjarak tiga kilometer di sebelah Utara." Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah. "Oh, mereka berdua tidak memberitahu Anda."

Aku memilih diam dan harus menahan dorongan untuk lari ke pintu depan dan pergi secepatnya dari sini. DaCosta-san menghela napas kesal, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'mereka melakukannya lagi' dan meminta maaf setelah melihat gelagatku yang _jelas-jelas_ gelisah.

Kami kembali berjalan.

DaCosta-san berkata, "Saya akan bicara dengan mereka. Sekali lagi maaf, Tuan Yamato. Saya harap Anda tidak salah sangka," sudah terlanjur, "tapi kami tidak memiliki niat buruk. Yang Mulia Athha ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Lagi, langkahku berhenti.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata membulat. "Apa?"

DaCosta-san tetap menjaga ekspresinya, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau ia menganggap reaksiku lucu dari matanya. "Beliau ingin bicara dengan Anda. Kemari." Ia menuntunku ke salah satu kamar dari sekian banyak pintu yang terhampar.

Kamar itu lebih mirip _suite_ hotel mewah yang pernah kukunjungi bersama Ayah waktu kecil di salah satu seminarnya. Kami tidak langsung menemukan kasur melainkan ruang tamu kecil dengan kesan lebih modern dan kursi santai berbentuk kotak yang mengitari meja kaca kecil berbentuk bundar. Ruangan itu bercat krem lembut, ditambah pancaran cahaya kekuningan dari lampu-lampu bundar di dinding yang membuat ruangan ini terasa lebih hangat. Aku bisa melihat ranjang dan beberapa perabot yang lebih personal di ruangan yang lebih dalam.

"Mohon duduk sebentar, Tuan Yamato," pintanya sopan.

Aku, masih terperangah dan sebagainya, menurut. Ia tidak ikut duduk. DaCosta-san justru berpaling ke dua orang pelayan yang bersiaga di depan pintu. "Tolong ambilkan pakaiannya."

Kurang dari satu menit, sepasang kemeja merah marun dan celana hitam berbahan halus lengkap dengan ikat pinggang yang terlipat rapi sudah berada di atas kedua telapak tanganku. "Yang Mulia Athha suka kerapian. Serahkan saja pakaian Anda ke Marie," seorang pelayan menunduk, "Anda bisa mengambilnya saat pulang," jawabnya saat aku hanya melemparnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Detik berikutnya, dengan pakaian serba baru dan terlalu halus sampai membuatku merinding, DaCosta-san menuntunku ke arah perpustakaan. Ruangan itu juga besar dengan rak-rak buku tinggi yang menutupi dinding. Setiap rak terisi penuh dari buku tebal sampai tipis, dari buku yang terlihat membosankan sampai penuh warna. Suhu di sini terasa lebih dingin, mungkin karena jarang digunakan, tapi tetap bersih bebas sarang laba-laba.

DaCosta-san berdeham. Aku menoleh. "Sebelumnya maaf, seharusnya Tuan Kisaka yang menyambut dan menemani Anda, tapi karena beliau ada kepentingan lain, saya yang menggantikan. Meski begitu, saya juga memiliki urusan lain sehingga harus meninggalkan Anda sendirian. Tidak apa-apa?"

Aku bingung kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu. Sudah jelas dia tidak akan tinggal meski aku bilang tidak, kan? Jadi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus." Pria berambut merah itu melihat arlojinya. "Yang Mulia Athha akan kembalil pukul tiga tepat. Silakan menunggu di sini atau berkeliling-keliling—apa pun untuk membuat Anda nyaman. Pelayan kami siap menemani dan membantu Anda jika diperlukan."

"Saya di sini saja."

DaCosta-san tersenyum. "Kalau begitu saya undur diri. Senang bicara dengan Anda, Tuan Yamato." Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menjabatnya. "Uh ... senang bicara dengan Anda juga, Dacosta-san, dan, uh ... panggil Kira saja. Saya tidak begitu nyaman dengan 'Tuan Yamato'."

Senyum di bibir pria itu melebar. "Selamat siang, Kira." Sosoknya pun menghilang di balik pintu. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang meminta pelayan untuk membawakan minuman ke sini.

Aku menghela napas dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan besar ini. Meski disebut perpustakaan, tempat ini sebenarnya hanya ruang baca dengan ukuran yang-tidak-biasa dengan beberapa meja dan sofa. Bahuku jatuh. Aku sendirian dan bingung. Kekagetanku hilang diganti rasa terkuras yang entah dari mana datang.

Ketukan pintu terdengar. "Tuan Yamato, saya membawakan teh."

Aku membuka pintu dan mengambil nampan berisi teko kecil dan cangkir dari tangannya. Gadis muda itu terlihat bingung dan mengerjap beberapa kali saat aku meletakkannya di atas meja dengan hati-hati. "Terima kasih," ujarku sopan.

Gadis itu masih terlihat bingung saat mengundurkan diri. Sekarang aku sendirian _lagi_.

Berhubung tidak ada kerjaan, aku mulai membaca beberapa judul buku yang berjajar di sebelah kiri dan terkesan melihat beberapa buku tua yang masih terlihat bagus. Kuambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dan melihat sampulnya. Infinte Justice[1]. Setelah membaca sinopsisinya, kubawa buku itu di meja yang sama dengan teh tadi.

Jariku membeku saat melihat tulisan tangan dengan nama Uzumi Nara Athha di atas halaman pertama, CE. 42. Aku langsung menutupnya dan mendorong buku itu menjauh. Itu buku pribadi milik Presiden Athha yang dibeli bahkan sebelum aku lahir! Aku tersentak. Jangan-jangan semua buku-buku ini koleksi pribadi Presiden Athha? Aku mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalaku di kedua tangan. Oh, bagus, semakin banyak hal yang membuatku merasa di penjara dan tidak berkutik.

Kutarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalaku di atas lengan yang terlipat di atas meja. Berbagai kemungkinan tentang alasan Yang Mulia Presiden memanggilku berkeliaran. Bahkan aku masih bingung bagaimana Presiden Athha bisa _tahu aku_ sampai meminta bertemu. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Tidak ada. Jadi kenapa?

Aku membayangkan mungkin lebih baik kalau ini rumah mafia dibanding kediaman Presiden saat mataku mulai terasa berat. Tidak lama setelah itu, aku tertidur.

.

* * *

"Tuan Yamato? Tuan Yamato."

Aku mendengus dan membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Semuanya masih buram ketika aku duduk tegak dengan leher kaku dan melihat ke depan. Seseorang sedang berdiri di sana. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali lagi dan terlonjak mundur begitu melihat sosok pria berbadan besar dan kekar dengan kulit cokelat terbakar tepat di depanku. Sayangnya, reaksi itu berhasil membuatku jatuh terjengkang dari kursi.

"Tuan Yamato! Anda baik-baik saja!?" serunya cemas. Ia sudah berlutut di sampingku dan membantuku duduk.

"Ah, iya. Maaf," jawabku malu seraya berdiri dan mengembalikan kursi itu ke posisi semula. Wajahku terasa benar-benar panas.

Pria itu tidak tersenyum atau menertawakanku—yang tentu saja kusyukuri. "Maaf membuat Anda terkejut, tapi Yang Mulia Athha ingin bertemu dengan Anda tiga menit lagi."

Aku merapikan baju dan rambutku cepat-cepat. "Beliau sudah pulang?"

"Ya, mohon ikuti saya," ujarnya sopan dan berjalan di depanku. Kami mulai menyusuri lorong yang lebih panjang. "Ah, di mana tata krama saya? Saya Ledonir Kisaka, Kepala Keamanan Keluarga Athha. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Yamato," ujarnya, masih tidak mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya.

Kepala Keamanan. Keren. "Saya juga, Tuan Kisaka. Saya Kira Yamato."

"Saya tahu."

Tentu saja.

.

* * *

Tepat tiga menit setelahnya, pintu terbuka dan Presiden Uzumi Nara Athha berjalan masuk dengan gagah ke ruang kerjanya. Aku langsung berdiri dan membungkuk kikuk. Pria berambut lurus seleher yang disisir rapi dan berkumis itu mengatakan sesuatu pada pengawalnya yang menunggu di depan pintu sebelum mereka pergi dengan patuh. Kisaka-san menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan Presiden Athha tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Terima kasih telah memenuhi undangan saya, Tuan Yamato," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum ramah.

Kami bersalaman. "Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Yang Mulia." Butuh usaha luar biasa keras untuk menjaga suaraku agar tidak bergetar. Jiwaku masih mengawang. Aku sedang bersalaman dengan Presiden sekarang? Sungguh?

"Kalau begitu silakan duduk. Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan mengobrol santai sebentar dengan saya." Pria itu berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk di kursi bos. Ia menatap mataku untuk beberapa lama sebelum melirik ke suatu tempat di belakangku dengan perlahan.

Meski ragu, tapi isyarat itu sangat jelas sehingga aku menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, di sudut atap-atap ruangan, sebuah kamera CCTV mengedip-ngedipkan cahaya merahnya. Mataku melirik lagi ke sekitar. Satu-satunya pintu terkunci, jendela berteralis besi, dan Kisaka-san berdiri di samping pintu dengan siaga, ditambah 'bos besar' yang duduk tepat di depanku, semuanya menjadi lengkap.

Perutku tiba-tiba terasa mulas. Kalian pasti bercanda.

Presiden Athha berdeham, mengembalikan perhatianku. "Beritahu saya, Tuan Yamato. Apa Anda mengenal seorang gadis bernama Cagalli Yula Athha?"

Refleks aku menjawab, "Saya kenal Cagalli Yula A—" Aku berhenti. Lidahku tiba-tiba terasa kelu saat aku mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Athha." Aku menyelesaikannya setengah berbisik.

Kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti, ingatkan aku untuk mencekiknya. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk memberitahuku kalau ia putri Presiden Orb? Ibu memang pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang orang yang datang mengambil Cagalli waktu itu, tapi Ibu tidak pernah menyebutkan identitasnya sama sekali!

Presiden Athha masih memamerkan senyum 'ramah'-nya. Interogasi pun dimulai. "Apa pendapat Anda tentang putri saya? Sulit, ya, berteman dengannya?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Sama sekali tidak," jawabku cepat, "Cagalli—Putri Cagalli—benar-benar gadis yang ramah. Dia ceria, berani, spontan, dan peduli pada orang lain. Dia teman yang baik."

 _Dan adik yang manis,_ tambahku dalam hati.

"Oh, kalian sudah berteman? Bagus. Meski sangat disayangkan kalian hanya bisa mengobrol sekitar lima menit di jam pelajaran sekolah. Apa Anda menyukainya?" Sindiran halus dalam kalimat sebelumnya tidak luput dari perhatianku.

" _Not in romantic way, Sir."_

Matanya membulat. " _Ooh, it seems you can speak english well. Would you like to continue our small talk with it?"_

"Tidak, maaf atas kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia. Mohon bahasa nasional saja."

Kisaka-san berusaha menahan tawanya di belakangku. Ekspresi Presiden Athha masih tidak berubah. Ia melanjutkan, "Pilihan bijak. Anda pernah dengar istilah ' _quid pro quo'_ [2]?" Aku mengangguk, mengerti implikasi kata-katanya. "Hebat. Aku sering mengingatkan Cagalli tentang hal itu dalam beberapa obrolan kami. Apa kalian punya rencana pergi bersama? Anda membawanya pergi, mungkin?"

Aku langsung menegakkan bahu dan menatapnya lurus-lurus, untuk pertama kalinya tidak peduli kalau _dia_ presiden. Nada menuduh yang ia keluarkan berusaha ia sembunyikan, tapi itu tidak berhasil.

Kali ini aku tersinggung. "Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia, saya _tidak akan pernah_ mencoba menyakitinya dengan sengaja atau memengaruhinya jika itu yang Anda maksud."

Jangan mengingatkanku tentang ancaman cekikan tadi. Itu cuma kiasan.

Matanya sedikit membulat melihat reaksiku sebelum kembali datar. Senyum di bibirnya hilang. Suaranya tetap tenang saat ia lagi-lagi bertanya, "Dan kenapa begitu?"

Aku menolak menjawab.

Pria separuh baya itu bangkit dan berjalan mengitari meja. "Jadi, Tuan Yamato, bagaimana kabar orang tua Anda?"

"Kenapa Anda tidak menjawabnya sendiri? Saya yakin Anda sudah tahu siapa mereka, sedang apa mereka, _kenapa_ mereka bisa ada di sana. Oh, tidak, Anda salah. Hasil pencarian Anda tidak valid. Saat ini kedua orang tua saya sedang berlibur di bawah tanah sambil minum air limun. Apa Anda percaya itu?" balasku marah. Apa maksudnya menanyakan orang tuaku saat ini? Ingin memancingku? Bahkan pria ini sendiri yang datang mengambil Cagallli dari kami! Sangat kurang ajar bila ia tidak tahu apa yang menimpa mereka.

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa saya menyinggung Anda?"

"Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Pria itu menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar mirip ibumu kalau sedang marah." Akhirnya lapisan formalitas itu dibuang. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sedih. "Aku turut berduka, Kira, untuk ayahmu juga. Aku hanya mendengar kabarnya dari berita, maaf tidak sempat mengunjungimu."

"Oh, Anda tidak perlu repot-repot."

Presiden Athha mengangguk ke arah Kisaka yang langsung datang menuangkan teh untukku, kurasa untuk sedikit mendinginkan keadaan. Aku menggumamkan terima kasih pelan yang ia balas dengan senyuman. Ia menuangkan teh lagi untuk Yang Mulia yang langsung menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Aku tidak minum.

"Jadi, Kira, apa Via pernah bercerita tentang dua dunia yang saling berdekatan dan menyatu setiap seratus tahun sekali?" tanyanya lagi.

Alisku bertaut, dan jujur, aku terkejut dengan arah pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba berbelok. Melihat keseriusan Tuan Athha, kusampingkan dulu urusan itu dan berusaha mengingat-ingat beberapa cerita yang pernah ibu tuturkan padaku. "Sepertinya pernah."

Presiden Athha mengangguk. "Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudnya. Arah pembicaraan absurd ini membuatku bingung. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengikuti alurnya saja. "Meski salah satunya tidak terlihat, ada dua dunia yang berbeda, namun sebenarnya letaknya saling berdekatan. Dunia magis—atau bisa disebut _immortal_ —dan dunia kita— _mortal_. Setiap seratus tahun sekali, ada saatnya dua dunia saling mendekat—terlalu dekat sampai menyatu sebagian. Saat itulah pilihan harus diambil, dunia _mortal_ atau _immortal._

"Ada satu orang yang terlahir untuk mengambil keputusan itu, dan kesempatan itu berganti setiap periode. Mungkin saat ini orang itu dari dunia kita, tapi seratus tahun kemudian orang itu dari dunia _immortal._ Orang itu memiliki kemampuan untuk 'menarik' eksistensi dunia yang memiliki orang ini di pihaknya sehingga eksistensi dunia itu akan lebih kuat. Tanah lebih subur, panen lebih lancar, udara lebih bersih, hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi, tipikal perebutan kekayaan, kedua pihak berperang. Tamat. Cerita yang cukup rumit untuk dongeng sebelum tidur, kalau boleh jujur."

Presiden Athha bersiul. "Kau merangkumnya dengan baik, Kira. Orang itu disebut _coordinator,_ ngomong-ngomong."

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa lama. "Apa itu lelucon? _Coordinator?_ Sebutan itu?"

Yang Mulia kini yang terlihat bingung. "Kenapa? Memang disebut demikian. Semua nama memiliki arti, kan?"

Ada benarnya. Aku mencoba memutar arah pembicaraan. "Jadi, kenapa Anda meminta saya menceritakannya, Yang Mulia?"

Presiden Athha menyingkirkan beberapa dokumen di mejanya dan duduk di atasnya. Ia menghela napas. "Bagaimana pendapatmu kalau kubilang cerita itu benar?"

Aku terdiam lagi untuk beberapa lama. "Apa itu juga lelucon?"

Pria itu tidak tertawa dan malah menatapku lekat-lekat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat serius. "Apa kau berani bersumpah kau tidak pernah mengalami hal aneh yang tidak bisa kau jelaskan, yang bisanya hanya kau baca di novel atau _game_ atau komik?"

"Saya ..." Sebuah ingatan tentang insiden di Gunung Morgenroete empat tahun lalu melintas. Di dalam gelapnya hutan, seorang wanita berjubah hitam dan tudung yang menutupi rambut merahnya berdiri tepat di depanku, lalu matanya ... _mata merahnya_ yang tidak seperti manusia dan bisa melihat _sesuatu_ yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat, selain itu foto yang selalu kusimpan untuk mencari Cagalli ...

Aku bergidik. "Jadi ... 'itu semua', bagian dari dunia magis?"

"Apa pun itu yang kaumaksud, ya, lebih tepatnya dampak dari dua dunia yang mulai menyatu. Kau akan melihat beberapa bagian dari dunia mereka di dunia kita. Samar-samar seperti kabut, tapi ada juga yang jelas. Terkadang malah ada yang sudah masuk dan berkeliaran di dunia kita. Beberapa penduduk lama dari dunia mereka, mereka berbaur. Memang agak rumit, tapi kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Dan Anda mengungkit hal ini dan memanggil saya karena berhubungan dengan Cagalli. Dia _coordinator_ itu, kan? Karena itu Anda mengambilnya dari kami," simpulku.

Bahu Presiden Athha jatuh. "Sayangnya iya. Kita tidak pernah tahu siapa _coordinator_ selanjutnya, karena itu kami memiliki suatu program yang membantu kami selalu memantau setiap keluarga saat tanda-tanda Masa Penyatuan dimulai terlihat. Aku yakin kau tidak mengingatnya—kau masih lima bulan. Ibumu sedang bermain dengan _kerincingan_ bersama Cagalli saat kau tidur—di ruangan berbeda, tentu saja. Cagalli tertawa _sangat keras_ dan berusaha menggapai krincingan di tangan ibumu. Lalu tiba-tiba kerincingan itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa bekas di tangannya.

"Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat dan ibumu benar-benar dibuat heran dan ketakutan. Kabar menyebar dan saat itulah kami tahu Cagalli orangnya. Kami memberi kedua orang tuamu penjelasan. Tadinya kami juga ingin membawamu karena kau kembarannya dan siapa tahu kau memiliki kekuatan yang sama—dan sepertinya tidak, tapi ibumu menolak karena membawamu sangat tidak beralasan dan, meski ia tidak mengatakannya, akan sangat berat baginya kehilangan kedua anaknya. Jadi begitulah."

Aku mengerutkan keningku tanda tak suka. "Jadi Anda mengadopsi Cagalli untuk 'menguasinya'?"

"Menguasai sepertinya kata yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak akan menyangkal karena itu memang alasan utamanya, Kira, tapi sesuatu bisa berubah." Pria itu menghela napas. "Kami membawanya karena berpikir akan lebih aman baginya bersama kami, dengan banyak pasukan yang siap siaga sepanjang waktu dan pengawasan _non-stop,_ namun seiring Cagalli tumbuh, kami, orang-orang di rumah ini, terjerat dengan pesona dan keluguan Cagalli serta dirinya yang begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, spontan."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut?

"Menjaganya bertahun-tahun sejak dia masih bayi ternyata berhasil membuat kami terikat. Aku sudah melihat Cagalli sebagai putriku sendiri, jauh melebihi bagaimana aku melihatnya sebagai _coordinator._ " Ia menghela napas dan memainkan pena di atas meja. "Tapi tugas tidak bisa dilupakan. Ada peran yang harus Cagalli mainkan, selesaikan."

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kuambil cangkir teh yang sudah dingin itu dengan kedua tangan dan menyesapnya pelan-pelan.

"Akan ada banyak bahaya yang dia hadapi. Selusin pasukan _immortal_ sedang disiapkan dan bisa menyerang kapan saja untuk mendapatkan Cagalli—paling tidak setelah ia berumur tujuh belas karena saat itulah puncak eksistensi _coordinator,_ ketika keberadaannya bisa dipastikan, tidak hanya samar-samar."

Aku memandangi permukaan tehku dan bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tua saya?"

Ekspresi Presiden Athha melunak. Ia turun dari meja dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Kami menduga begitu. Kami mengirim seseorang untuk menyelidiki kematian kedua orang tuamu dan melihat tidak adanya jejak atau petunjuk konkrit tentang _seseorang_ yang mungkin membunuh mereka. Kami menyimpulkan kedua orang tuamu dibunuh oleh _immortal_ yang mencari Cagalli. Entah bagaimana sepertinya makhluk itu berhasil menemukan keterkaitan antara Via dan Ulen dengan _coordinator_ dan membunuh mereka karena tidak mendapat petunjuk," jelasnya panjang lebar. Ia bertanya dengan lembut, "Katakan padaku, Kira, apa yang membuatmu datang ke Orb?"

Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha tetap menjaga suaraku. Tanganku memegang cangkir erat-erat. "Ibu menyuruh saya pergi mencari Cagalli setelah dia meninggal."

Pria tua itu tersenyum. "Keputusan pintar. Ibumu pasti sudah merasakan keganjilan beberapa waktu sebelumnya." Yang Mulia merubah posisi duduknya. "Lalu setelah kalian berdua bertemu, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Apa kau akan memberitahunya kalau kau kakak kembarnya? Tentang keluarganya yang sebenarnya?"

Keluarga sebenarnya? Aku mendengus. Bahkan Cagalli tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kami sampai saat ini. Mana yang 'keluarga sebenarnya'? Aku menggeleng dan menghela napas berat. "Saya tidak tahu. Saya ... saya butuh waktu berpikir," jawabku jujur.

"Kau punya waktu." Beliau berusaha menenangkan. "Oh, kudengar kau tinggal dan bekerja di kedai masakan Jepang Mwu La Flaga dan istrinya, Murrue, ya?" Pria itu menoleh ke arah Kisaka-san yang tetap diam sepanjang perbincangan.

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

"Bagus. Kudengar makanan di sana enak. Apa kalian keberatan mengurus soal hidangan di sebuah pesta ulang tahun seorang gadis yang akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi di sini? Oh, tidak perlu khawatir soal jumlah pegawai bantuan, DaCosta bisa mengurusnya."

Lagi, aku dibuat bingung dengan pergantian topik yang tiba-tiba. "Tanggal?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Delapan belas Mei," ekspresinya kembali serius, "s _weet seventeen,_ itu istilah anak muda zaman sekarang, kan?"

Aku mengerti saat itu juga.

Suara berderak terdengar ketika aku mendorong kursi dan berdiri. Aku menunduk dangkal. "Jika tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, saya mohon diri, Yang Mulia."

Uzumi Nara Athha terkejut. Ia berdiri dan menghampiriku cepat-cepat. Kami berjabat tangan. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kira?"

"Saya _akan_ baik-baik saja. Terima kasih ... untuk kesempatan mengobrol yang berharga ini, Yang Mulia," jawabku tulus.

Ekspresi khawatir itu masih ada dan ia menepuk pundakku pelan. "Tidak, aku yang berterima kasih." Ia melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Kisaka-san. "Kisaka, tolong antarkan Kira."

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia." Kisaka-san menunduk singkat dan membukakan pintu. "Tuan Yamato, mari," ujarnya dengan tangan kanan terentang.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu dan menoleh ke Presiden Athha untuk terakhir kali. "Ah, Yang Mulia Athha, mohon kirimkan surat pembeliannya ke kedai Akatsuki saja. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Ayah angkat Cagalli itu tersenyum lembut dan membalas, "Tentu saja, Kira. Bukan masalah."

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami sepanjang perjalanan menuju pintu utama rumah. Kisaka-san sepertinya paham dengan keadaanku dan memberiku waktu menenangkan diri. Sesekali dia akan mengajakku mengobrol ringan seputar rumah kediaman Athha dan beberapa pelayannya.

"Anda diterima dengan tangan terbuka untuk tinggal di kediaman Athha kapan pun Anda mau, Tuan Yamato. Yang Mulia Athha sepertinya lupa mengatakannya pada Anda, tapi kami sudah mendiskusikannya beberapa kali dan beliau sendiri yang mengusulkan ide itu—setelah memastikan Anda tidak berbahaya, tentu saja. Yang Mulia merasa bertanggung jawab."

Aku tersenyum sopan. "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Kisaka-san, tapi, maaf, untuk sekarang saya harus menolaknya. Saya masih ingin tinggal bersama Mwu-san dan Murrue-san dan seperti yang tadi saya katakan, saya butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk tawarannya dan, tolong, panggil Kira saja."

Ia hanya tersenyum maklum. "Anda tahu, Tuan Ya—Kira? Saya berharap Cagalli memiliki sedikit sikap tenang dan sopan ini seperti Anda."

Aku tertawa pelan.

Kami mulai menuruni tangga saat ia berkata, "Mohon tunggu di sini, Tuan Kira. Saya akan memanggil Gil dan Simeon."

Dengan cepat aku menahan lengannya dan menggeleng. "Terima kasih, tapi saya mau sepeda saya saja."

Ia menatapku untuk beberapa lama dengan ragu. "Anda yakin?"

Aku mengangguk dan kami mulai menuruni tangga lagi. Kudongakkan kepala menatap langit dan menyipitkan mata saaat sinar matahari sore menembak mataku. "Kisaka-san, boleh saya minta tolong?"

Pria itu mencondongkan badannya. "Tentu saja, Tuan Kira."

Aku menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan tersirat yang Yang Mulia Athha ajukan padaku, aku ingin meyakinkan satu jawaban pada beliau, tolong sampaikan ini," aku menarik napas, "'Yang Mulia Uzumi Nara Athha, Anda tidak meminta pun, saya pasti akan berusaha semampu saya untuk menjaga Cagalli, melindunginya. Putri angkat Anda adalah adik saya dan kita sama-sama ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Karena itu, lain kali, jika Anda ingin bicara dengan saya—atau calon suami masa depan Cagalli—tolong kurangi sedikit kesan 'tahanan' dan 'interogasinya'. Itu tidak baik,'" ujarku mantap.

Mata Kisaka-san membulat dan bibirnya mengulum, berusaha menahan tawa. Pria besar itu baru akan menjawab ketika sebuah suara yang sangat kami kenal mengagetkan kami.

.

* * *

"Kira!"

Mataku membulat dan kakiku terasa seperti jeli saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku.

Di ujung gang gelap itu, sesosok wanita berambut merah pendek _dengan sayap lebar_ berwarna hitam _di punggung_ sedang memojokkan Cagalli. "Lari, Kira! Wanita ini punya ceker di kakinya!" sahutnya sambil terus meronta dari cengkraman wanita itu.

Aku melihat ke arah kakinya yang berbentuk seperti kaki ayam jumbo dan tiba-tiba merasa mual. _Kakinya_ memang ceker, Cagalli, dan itu bukan prioritas di sini. Makhluk apa itu? Itukah _immortal?_

Wanita itu menoleh ke arahku dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah cerah mengembang. "Wah, wah, lihat siapa di sana. Ternyata benar Kira kecilku. Apa kau ingin bergabung dalam obrolan hangat kami?"

Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara protes Cagalli karena pikiranku teralihkan. Suara itu, suara yang sama yang kudengar saat baru turun dari mobil.

Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa bernapas dan darah di seluruh tubuhku seolah membeku. _Kira kecilku_?

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu, Kira? Kau merindukan mereka?"

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

[1] Judul sebuah novel (bohongan) yang saya munculkan di fic MC GS saya yang lain dengan judul sama. Iseng aja. #promotersembunyi #geplaked.

[2] Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di chapter 1: sesuatu untuk sesuatu/pertukaran yang seimbang.

* * *

.

 _Boo-yeaah!_ Akhirnya muncul sedikit penjelasan mengenai _universe-_ nya ya ahahhahaha. Maafkan kalau ada yang belum jelas, boleh PM atau tanya di kolom review kalo ada yang mau lebih dijelasin. Selama jawabannya bukan spoiler, saya jawab. Haahaha

Terima kasih banyak untuk _readers dear_ yang masih setia ngikutin TCL. Dan ekstra super terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih nyempetin review! Feeback kalian ruaaaarrr biazah bikin saya lebih semangat!

 _See you next Friday! Have a good and fun day!_


	9. IX: CAGALLI

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _._

* * *

 **IX: CAGALLI**

* * *

.

Laki-laki. Benar-benar tidak bisa diajak belanja.

Aku berkacak pinggang dengan kesal saat mendengar dari Haruma-san kalau Kira menunggu di luar, tapi tidak menemukan sosoknya di mana pun. Kemana, sih dia? Apa dia kebosanan dan akhirnya kabur? Aku tidak menghabiskan waktu selama itu, kok. Oh, apa tiba-tiba ada yang menarik perhatiannya sampai se- _excited_ tadi dan dia langsung mengejarnya tanpa pikir panjang? Aku menggeleng. Sebodoh apa pun Kira rasanya tidak akan sampai seperti itu deh.

"Tidak coba dihubungi?" tanya Haruma-san.

Aku menghela napas dan menjawab pelan, "Aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya." Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, apa dia punya ponsel? Ugh, tidak sopan, Cagalli. Aku pun menoleh ke arah sopir keluargaku yang setia itu. "Haruma-san tunggu di mobil saja, ya. Siapa tahu dia sudah duluan ke sana."

Haruma-san tidak terlihat senang. "Saya pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus, Nona. Nanti Anda sendirian."

Kuibaskan tanganku cepat. "Santai saja, Haruma-san, aku bisa menjaga diri. Tidak ada yang tahu aku 'seorang putri', kok." Aku memberi isyarat dengan kedua jariku. Senyumku mengembang. "Aku akan mencarinya sebentar di sekitar sini dan membawakan camilan saat kembali. Tidak akan lama. Kalau waktu aku kembali Kira tetap tidak muncul, kita tinggalkan dia dan biarkan polisi menunjukkan arah pulang padanya."

Haruma-san masih terlihat ragu. "Hati-hati, Nona Cagalli. Tolong segera hubungi saya bila sesuatu terjadi," ingatnya lagi. Kuacungkan kedua ibu jariku. Pria setengah baya itu pun pergi.

Sekarang, dari mana kita mulai?

Aku mulai berkutat dengan pikiranku. Baiklah. Kira sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang akan pergi karena ketertarikannya sendiri dengan suatu hal setelah berjanji akan menunggu. Pasti ada yang membuatnya harus pergi. Apa dia terlibat masalah?

Akhirnya aku mengambil langkah ke kanan dan mulai mencari. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada polisi yang sedang mengomeli laki-laki berambut cokelat sejauh yang kulihat. Aktivitas daerah pertokoan pun berjalan sewajarnya.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat kerumunan pejalan kaki di persimpangan. Aku baru akan mendekati kerumunan itu saat tengkukku tiba-tiba merinding. Aku mendongak ketika sekelebat bayangan melintas membawa angin kencang. Angin berembus lagi dari arah berlawanan dan perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Keadaan kembali normal. Kerumunan itu entah sejak kapan bubar, tapi perasaanku masih tidak tenang.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku mengangkat kepala saat itu, tapi aku melakukannya.

Mulutku menganga. Di atap gedung ruko bertingkat tiga tepat di sampingku, sesosok manusia dengan sayap burung lebar yang terentang dan kaki ayam besar berdiri mengawasiku. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam dengan pelindung dada yang terbuat dari sesuatu yang seperti sisik membuatnya hampir tidak terlihat. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengucek mataku. Meski sinar lampu tidak menjangkaunya, tapi aku yakin makhluk itu ada di sana dan tepat seperti yang kulihat.

Apa dia yang kulihat di sekolah waktu itu? Dia benar-benar melayang?

Kami bertemu pandang dan tubuhku membeku. Senyum mencurigakan terkembang di bibirnya sebelum ia pergi via udara.

"Hei, tunggu!" seruku dan pergi mengejarnya, agak kesulitan karena tali tas besar berisi gaun ini asyik melilit. Aaaargh! Harusnya kutitipkan saja pada Haruma-san!

Aku terus berlari dan berkali-kali mendapat omelan karena menubruk beberapa pejalan kaki. "Maaf! Permisi!" Gerakan makhluk itu cepat, tapi tidak terlalu cepat sampai tidak bisa dilihat. Makhluk itu berbelok ke kiri di sebuah gang gelap dan aku mengikutinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Gang gelap itu selebar tiga meter dengan beberapa tong sampah dan boks penampungan sampah besar berwarna hijau di ujung gang yang buntu, dibatasi oleh pagar berjaring. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Aku melangkah semakin dalam sambil melihat ke sana kemari, mencari sosok itu.

Kesalahan besar.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku dan tiba-tiba saja punggungku menghantam tembok dengan keras. Napasku tercekat. Tas belanja tadi tidak lagi berada di tanganku.

Sosok tadi, masih dengan sayap dan sebagainya di tubuhnya, mengunci lenganku dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Ia tersenyum manis. "Wah, wah, tidak pernahkah kau diajari untuk menghindari bahaya, Nona Muda? Bukannya mengejarnya."

Mataku membulat dan semakin kutempelkan punggungku ke dinding. " _Kau itu apa_!?" sahutku sambil meronta dan menendang-nendang. Sebuah jeritan tak bisa kutahan ketika kaki ayamnya menginjak kedua kakiku, menahannya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab dan malah menjauhkan kepalanya, memerhatikanku dengan teliti seolah sedang memilih bahan makanan kualitas prima di pasar.

Aku membeku karena pikiranku sendiri. _Apa dia akan memakanku?_

"Akan sangat disayangkan kalau gadis berpikiran pendek ini benar-benar _coordinator,"_ ia menghela napas dan berdecak, "akan butuh usaha ekstra untuk menjaganya."

" _Coordinator?_ Apa maksudmu?" Sejauh yang kutahu, aku sedang tidak ikut kepanitiaan apa pun. Kurasa dia mendapat orang yang salah. Lalu setelah kupikir lagi, _coordinator_ acara apa yang dicari wanita dengan sayap burung dan bisa terbang? Jenius, Cagalli. Apa pun yang dimaksud olehnya dengan _coordinator_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepanitiaan. Singkirkan itu dari kepalamu dan _sadarlah!_ Kau akan dimakan!

Derap langkah memburu terdengar semakin dekat. "Kira!" seruku senang begitu melihat ke asal suara. Sekitar lima meter dari tempatku, Kira berdiri dengan napas tersengal dan mata membulat.

Aku berusaha meronta dan otakku berputar cepat untuk memberitahunya kondisi sekarang. Wanita bersayap yang bisa terbang ini sedang mencari seseorang yang disebut _coordinator,_ makhluk ini alien sungguhan dan siap memakanmu jadi _cepat larilah dan panggil bantuan_! Namun yang keluar karena kepanikanku justru, "Lari, Kira! Wanita ini punya ceker di kakinya!"

Yah _,_ secara keseluruhan itu cukup merangkum semuanya.

Mata Kira semakin membelalak saat pandangannya tertuju pada kaki makhluk ini dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang berhadapan dengan _pit bull._

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa di sana. Ternyata benar Kira kecilku. Apa kau ingin bergabung dalam obrolan hangat kami?" tanya wanita jadi-jadian itu.

"'Kira kecilku' apanya! Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Kira? Kau memata-matai kami?" Aku kembali meronta. "Kira, cepat lari! Tante ini berbahaya!"

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisku dan masih meletakkan perhatiannya pada Kira. Meski begitu, kekuatan cengkramannya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu, Kira? Kau merindukan mereka?"

Aku terdiam dan menoleh cepat ke arah Kira. Wajah adik kembarku itu memucat dan kalau tubuhnya bisa lebih kaku dari yang tadi, sekaranglah waktunya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku yakin makhluk ini ada hubungannya dengan orang tua Kira.

Oh, tidak.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa kenal mereka?" Suaranya terdengar serak. Kira melangkah maju dengan hati-hati. "Kau _immortal,_ kan?"

Mata wanita itu mengikuti arah gerak Kira. "Oh, sepertinya ada yang sudah belajar di sini. Ya, ya, aku _immortal,_ salah satu dari _gundam—_ begitu kalian menyebut kami, kan? Soal orang tuamu, hmmm, aku sangat dekat dengan mereka," tatapannya menjadi berbahaya, "paling tidak saat detik-detik terakhir kehidupan mereka."

Perutku serasa diputir. Dugaanku benar.

Kira seolah baru dihantam truk. Mulutnya terbuka tutup. " _Kau_ yang membunuh mereka," tuduhnya dengan jari menunjuk.

"Yah, bagaimana, ya." Ia mengibaskan rambut pendeknya sejenak dan terlihat sangat santai. "Aku hanya menanyakan beberapa hal, tapi mereka menolak menjawab. Mereka menyembunyikan informasi dariku, aku tidak suka. Mereka tidak kooperatif, aku juga tidak suka. Mereka mengira aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal _coordinator_ dan berusaha menipuku, jadi aku membunuh mereka."

Aku sangat ingin menonjok wajah angkuh itu.

Kira kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa lama sebelum sorot matanya berubah. Ia benar-benar marah. " _Kau membunuh mereka,_ " desisnya.

Wanita itu terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menyeringai licik. "Kau tahu, tidak ada salahnya menunggu beberapa hari lagi sampai hari ulang tahunmu meski aku sudah yakin kaulah _coordinator._ Untuk saat ini ...," ia melepaskan cengkramannya dengan tiba-tiba, membuatku terperangah untuk beberapa detik, "tidak ada salahnya aku menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kumulai, kan?"

Aku menjerit saat wanita itu menjatuhkan Kira dalam sekejap. Kira tersedak. Ia langsung mencengkram tangan wanita itu dan mencakarnya, berusaha melepaskan tangan monster itu dari lehernya. Mataku membelalak saat wanita itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan kuku-kuku yang tajam tumbuh memanjang dari jemarinya yang kurus.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan seringainya lagi. "Sampaikan salamku untuk orang tuamu, Kira kecilku."

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. "Tidak!"

Dua suara letusan terdengar dan monster itu segera melompat dari tubuh saudaraku dan mengambil jarak. Aku menjatuhkan kedua lututku di samping Kira dan membantunya duduk. "Kau terluka?" tanyaku panik. Pemuda malang itu terbatuk beberapa kali dengan suara tercekat yang menyedihkan. "Oh, Kira ..."

"Peluru baja." Wanita itu mendesis dengan jijik. "Kau merusak kesenanganku!"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan siap memaki saat aku menyadari kata-katanya bukan ditujukan pada kami. Sambil memegangi lengannya yang melepaskan partikel-partikel berwarna hitam ke udara, perhatian wanita itu terarah ke seseorang yang baru muncul dari mulut gang.

"Athrun!" seruku tidak percaya sekaligus senang. Seharusnya aku ketakutan dan mulai menghujaninya berbagai pertanyaan saat melihatnya memegang sebuah senjata api yang masih berasap, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak peduli.

Bereskan dia, Athrun!

Dengan tatapan tajam dan pistol yang masih mengarah ke targetnya dengan mantap, Athrun berkata, "Aku sudah memanggil pemain tambahan kalau kau masih ingin bermain." Kini ia sudah berada tepat di depanku dan Kira, menutupi kami. "Haruskah aku menyelesaikannya sendiri?" lanjutnya dingin.

Wanita itu menggeram. "Jangan besar kepala, bocah! Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan pun kumau!"

"Coba saja," balasnya tenang.

Monster seperempat burung seperlima ayam itu bahkan belum selesai membuka mulutnya saat Athrun kembali melepaskan tembakan ke sayapnya. Pekik menyakitkan terdengar sebelum makhluk itu terbang dengan kacau dan menghilang.

" _Dari mana saja kau?"_ gerutu Kira dengan suara serak. Ia berdeham dan memelototi Athrun meski aku tahu ia hanya sedang _bad mood_ dan bukan benar-benar kesal.

Tunggu, 'dari mana saja'?

Athrun mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Kira berdiri setelah menyimpan senjatanya di balik jaket. " _Menunggu._ Kau tidak bisa terjun ke pertempuran tanpa rencana, bodoh, tapi terima kasih, berkatmu aku punya sasaran tembak yang lebih jelas dan jauh dari Cagalli. Kau terluka?" Ia melihat ke arahku. Aku menggeleng. "Kau?" tanyanya pada Kira.

"Hampir, terima kasih," balas Kira ketus.

"Jangan kurang ajar. Aku baru menyelamatkan nyawamu, tahu," gerutunya pelan.

Tiga mobil _van_ hitam berhenti di mulut gang di mana orang-orang mulai berkerumun, mungkin karena mendengar suara tembakan tadi. Beberapa orang berseragam hitam dengan perlengkapan penyergapan lengkap a la SWAT turun dan mengamankan lokasi. Salah seorang dari mereka berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat kaca helmnya.

Mataku membulat. "DaCosta?" Itu Martin DaCosta, sekretaris pribadi Ayah! Kenapa dia berpenampilan siap tempur begitu?

Athrun memberi hormat padanya yang dibalas dengan cepat. DaCosta tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk ke arahku dan Kira sebelum kembali menatap Athrun. "Bagaimana situasinya?"

"Dia pergi. Saya tidak melihat _gundam_ yang lain, tapi tidak ada salahnya melakukan penyisiran." Athrun bergeser sedikit dan memperlihatkan Kira yang berada di belakangnya. "Mungkin ada baiknya dia dibawa ke paramedis," ujarnya ditambah anggukan kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

DaCosta tersenyum simpatik. "Maaf harus bertemu lagi denganmu dalam situasi ini, Kira, dan Athrun, hentikan formalitasnya, sudah berapa kali kubilang, kan?"

"Siap, Pak!"

DaCosta memutar bola matanya. "Bawa mereka pulang. Kami akan mengurus masalah di sini. Kerja bagus, Athrun." Pemuda di akhir usia dua puluhnya itu sudah pergi memberi perintah pada anggota yang lain sebelum Athrun siap membalas dengan sikap militernya.

Aku meraih tangan Kira dan meremasnya. "Kau ikut pulang bersamaku saja. Ya?" pintaku pelan.

Pemilik mata violet itu menggeleng. "Kau pulanglah ke rumah dengan Athrun-san. Jangan mampir lagi. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian." Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. _Terutama sekarang._

Aku sudah menanti balasan pedas seperti yang diterima Athrun, namun Kira hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku ... aku akan pulang sendiri. Terima kasih, Cagalli, tapi aku membutuhkannya _._ "

Ia terlihat benar-benar lelah dan terkuras. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku ingin menangis. "Kau yakin?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Kira mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, namun matanya masih enggan bertemu denganku. Ia menepuk bahu Athrun singkat dengan canggung, menyelipkan diri menembus kerumunan, dan menghilang.

Athrun menyambar lengan seorang petugas. "Kirim seseorang untuk mengawasi dia. Aku agak khawatir," titahnya dengan tatapan masih tertuju ke arah Kira pergi. Petugas itu mengangguk dan meneruskan perintah ke alat komunikasi di telinganya sambil berjalan menuju bagian gang yang lebih dalam dan melewati pagar yang sudah terbuka.

"Nona Cagalli, ini milik Anda?" DaCosta menyodorkan sebuah tas belanja dari kertas yang agak kotor.

Aku menerimanya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih dan mengecek isinya. Gaun baru yang berwarna hijau itu berhasil selamat, utuh tanpa noda.

"Gaun?" tanya Athrun penasaran.

Aku berputar dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Ayah, dan selama perjalanan, Athrun, kau harus menjelaskan _banyak_ hal padaku. Dimulai dari _siapa_ kau sebenarnya dan _—apa kau menguntitku?_ "

.

* * *

Rumah benar-benar ribut saat aku pulang. Aku malah dibuat kaget saat Ayah menyambutku secara langsung di depan pintu.

Ayah segera meminta penjelasan dari Athrun yang dijawab dengan gaya yang sama seperti saat ia bicara dengan DaCosta. Aku menolak waktu Ayah memintaku pergi beristirahat dan bersikeras untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengannya. Menangkap kegigihanku kali ini, akhirnya Ayah berganti haluan dan menuntun kami ke ruang kerjanya.

Setelah sampai, aku mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi berdasarkan versiku ditambah beberapa pertanyaan yang terlintas selama kejadian. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang punya sayap dan bisa terbang sungguhan dan apa maksud dari _coordinator_ yang dia cari? Aku juga menceritakan soal Kira dari pertemuan pertama kami sampai kenyataan yang baru ia tuturkan padaku malam ini walau aku merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Ayah, juga pertanyaan terakhirku tentang hubungan kematian orang tua Kira—kami—dengan insiden tadi.

Kesunyian mengambil alih sejenak. Kisaka, Athrun, aku, dan Ayah membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna semua informasi tadi dalam pikiran mereka. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Ayah membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi, Cagalli, apa kau pernah dengar cerita tentang dua dunia yang saling berdekatan dan menyatu setiap seratus tahun sekali?"

.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ayah sudah memberitahuku semuanya, satu cerita panjang yang menjawab kebingunganku selama ini. Pikiranku kacau. Aku merasa seperti ada koleksi gelas kaca di dalam otakku yang baru saja jatuh menjadi serpihan-serpihan, pecah belah _total!_

"Biarkan aku merangkumnya," ujarku dingin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku, "keseimbangan dunia sedang terancam, ada satu orang—dan orang itu adalah aku—yaitu _coordinator_ yang bisa mengendalikannya, orang tua kandungku dibunuh karena menolak memberi informasi tentang keberadaanku, selama ini aku punya pasukan pelindung rahasia, kalian sengaja membiarkanku berhubungan dengan Kira karena tahu siapa dia, dan kalian tidak berpikir untuk memberitahukan hal ini padaku _sama sekali_?"

"Nona Cagalli, dengan segala hormat, kami sudah berencana untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Anda sebelum hari ulang tahun Anda. Kami takut Anda akan merasa tertekan," jawab Kisaka tenang.

Kerja bagus karena _seluruh_ tekanan itu sedang menimpaku sekaligus hanya dalam waktu satu malam! Aku berbalik dan menunjuk Athrun tepat di hidung dengan mata melotot. Aku sudah membuka mulutku, siap mengeluarkan serentet kemurkaan sebelum menutupnya lagi. Baru satu langkah aku memunggunginya, aku kembali menunjuk hidungnya. "Kita akan bicara nanti, Tuan _Bodyguard_ ," desisku dingin, menekankan kata terakhir dengan jijik.

Oh, ya. Siapa sangka teman baikku di sekolah—sekaligus orang yang diam-diam kusukai—ternyata adalah _bodyguard_ rahasia yang sengaja digaji untuk mengawasiku dari dekat? Lalu kenyataan kalau aku anak yang diadopsi _hanya_ karena aku _coordinator_ dan segala hal tentang perebutan kekayaan dunia, tega-teganya!

Aku berbalik menghadap Ayah lagi dan mengeluarkan helaan keras. "Sekarang beritahu aku. Kalau laki-laki _asing_ di belakangku ini berperan sebagai pelindung pribadiku, apa peran Kira di skenario besar ini? Mata-mata Ayah? Pengawasku? Penasihat? _Babysitter-_ ku _?_ Oh, aku tahu! Juru masak selama perjalananku!"

Ayah tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya menatapku lama-lama. Aku tahu kalimat terakhirku kurang ajar, tapi emosiku hampir tidak terkendali.

Aku sudah mengharapkan teguran keras Ayah dan tatapan dingin nan tajam yang biasa ia berikan saat memarahiku, tapi pada akhirnya, seulas senyum penuh pengertian justru mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis. "Sebagai kakakmu."

Anehnya, segala kemurkaan, kekagetan, dan kebingungan tadi lenyap begitu saja setelah mendengar jawaban Ayah.

 _Apa pun yang akan terjadi, aku bersamamu. Kau tidak sendiri._

Aku menyerah.

Dua ketukan pintu terdengar dan DaCosta muncul masih dengan seragam lengkapnya kecuali helm. Ia memberi hormat singkat pada Ayah dan mulai memberikan laporan. "Kami tidak menemukan tanda-tanda _gundam_ atau _immortal_ lain. _Harpy_ [1] wanita yang dilaporkan Athrun tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Penduduk sipil yang melihat sudah ditangani dengan 'trik lama' dan tidak ada masalah. Sejauh ini situasi kembali ke status siaga."

Ayah mengangguk. "Kerja bagus, DaCosta."

"Kira Yamato?" tanya Athrun pada atasan tidak langsungnya.

DaCosta menoleh ke arahnya. "Dilaporkan sudah tiba di rumahnya pukul 11.35, lima menit yang lalu. Tidak ditemukan juga tanda-tanda _gundam_ atau _immortal._ Sejauh ini dia aman."

Athrun mengangguk puas.

"Sekretaris Negara dengan pekerjaan ganda sebagai agen rahasia," gumamku dengan dengusan jijik meski aku cukup senang dengan kabar soal Kira yang ia bawa.

Athrun menghela napas, capek dengan sikapku yang aku tahu pasti mulai membuatnya jengkel. Di lain pihak, DaCosta hanya memberikan senyum mempesonanya padaku. " _Well,_ terima kasih, tapi ada sedikit kesalahan, Nona Cagalli. Saya bukan sekretaris Negara, saya sekretaris pribadi presiden. Ada perbedaan besar di sana."

" _Yeah_ , benar."

"Athrun," panggil Ayah ditambah senyum ramahnya, "bagaimana kalau kau antarkan Nona Athha ke kamarnya? Aku yakin ia sudah melewati banyak hal hari ini dan butuh istirahat. Kita lanjutkan diskusi ini lain waktu."

Mendengar nadanya, aku tahu itu sebuah perintah untukku juga. Athrun memberi hormat dan menungguku di dekat pintu. Selama perjalanan menuju kamarku, tidak ada yang bicara. Aku, dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dan usaha keras untuk mengontrol emosiku. Athrun, hah, kurasa ia cukup pintar untuk menutup mulutnya saat ini.

Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku. "Athrun, apa maksud DaCosta dengan 'trik lama'?"

Athrun terlihat terkejut meski hanya sebentar sebelum senyumnya mengembang. Entah kenapa ia terlihat lega seolah senang aku masih mau berbicara dengannya tanpa mengomel.

Beberapa langkah selanjutnya, aku tahu kalau 'trik lama' adalah metode yang sering dipakai untuk mengendalikan kerumunan penduduk sipil di lokasi kejadian dengan menyerukan 'CUT!' keras-keras secara tiba-tiba.

Aku memutar bola mata. Benar-benar trik lama—yang secara mengejutkan selalu berhasil.

.

* * *

"Aku masih marah padamu."

Athrun tidak menggubris kata-kataku saat kami bertemu 'secara kebetulan' di pohon yang biasa kami tempati untuk makan siang di halaman sekolah. Pemuda idola gadis remaja itu hanya duduk di tempatnya yang biasa dan membuka onigirinya.

Kesal karena saat ini aku juga sedang—koreksi, selalu—malas makan di kantin dan butuh ketenangan, akhirnya aku pun duduk di tempatku yang biasa yang hanya berjarak satu meter darinya. Aku bergeser menjauh.

Untuk beberapa lama tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol dengannya—antara bosan dengan kecanggungan yang sepertinya tidak ia pedulikan dan butuh teman bicara. Untungnya, Athrun memecahkan masalah itu untukku. "Kau bisa tidur?" tanyanya, "kemarin malam."

Kubuka bungkus roti isi di tanganku tanpa semangat. "Ya. Di luar dugaan."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini menatapku dengan khawatir.

Tawa sinis keluar dari bibirku. "Tentang?" Aku masih menolak bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Semuanya."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aneh. Soal _coordinator_ dan segala macamnya itu masih terasa tidak nyata bagiku meski aku sudah melihatnya sendiri. Lalu, soal keluargaku." Aku menelan ludah. Roti isi dingin di tanganku terlihat lebih tidak menggoda dari sebelumnya. "Bagaimana, ya. Jujur saja, saat Kira memberitahuku kalau dia saudara kembarku aku kaget, _sangat_ kaget, tapi bukan kaget-yang-benar-benar-tidak-bisa-dipercaya, lalu saat dia menceritakan soal orang tuanya—orang tua kami—aku tidak merasakan apa pun. Mungkin terdengar dingin, tapi memang begitu adanya.

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah tahu kalau aku anak angkat." Aku tersenyum kecil dan memainkan dedaunan di bawah kakiku. "Banyak yang bilang aku tidak mirip dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Ayah bilang Ibu meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil, jadi aku tidak ingat wajahnya dan hanya pernah melihat dirinya dari foto. Setelah cukup besar dan komentar yang sama masih juga kudengar saat pertemuan-pertemuan formal dengan teman-teman Ayah, akhirnya aku menanyakannya juga. Dia tidak berkilah. Dia juga berhasil meyakinkanku kalau anak angkat atau kandung, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau ia menyayangiku. Seluruh penghuni kediaman Athha juga sudah mengetahui kenyataan itu sejak awal, jadi bukan masalah juga bagi mereka.

"Lagi pula, orang tua kandungku sudah meninggal—keduanya. Jadi aku pikir, 'oh, mau bagaimana lagi'. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk mengenal mereka dan belajar menerima mereka sebagai orang tuaku. Jadi, aku hanya menganggap berita itu sebagai sesuatu yang harus kuketahui dan kumasukkan dalam catatan hidupku. Aku tidak membenci atau marah pada mereka karena membiarkan orang asing mengadopsiku, toh aku yakin itu juga untuk kebaikanku—semua orang tua melakukannya. Selama ini aku juga tidak menderita. Jadi, mungkin kalau ditanya perasaanku atas kenyataan baru tentang orang tuaku, aku hanya bisa bilang aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku hanya merasa sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu dan berbincang dengan mereka, paling tidak sekali seumur hidupku, dan mengucapkan terima kasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini."

Untuk beberapa lama, Athrun tidak berkomentar.

"Kau _benar-benar_ sedang banyak pikiran," balasnya kagum. "Kau sebenarnya lagi butuh teman bicara, kan?"

Aku meninju bahunya. "Ada seorang gadis yang sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya di sini! Hargai, dong!" Roti isi tadi akhirnya bertemu dengan mulutku. "Aku masih marah padamu."

Athrun menyeringai sambil mengelus-elus bahunya. Ekspresinya berubah. "Bagaimana dengan Kira?"

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar topik ini. "Dia kasus lain. Sejak pertama melihatnya aku sudah merasakan firasat aneh yang seolah mengikat kami. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan menjadi saudara kembar— _twin telepathy?_ Entahlah _._ Dia laki-laki yang sangat polos sampai aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak selalu menggodanya. Membayangkan Kira yang kudandani sampai jadi remaja keren sebelum kulempar ke Meer dan Luna benar-benar membuatku gila."

Athrun bergeser menjauh.

Seringaiku terkembang. "Aku percaya padanya. Aku peduli padanya. Jika ada orang yang bisa melepas gelar anak tunggal dari diriku, aku akan merasa sangat bersyukur kalau orang itu adalah Kira."

"Aku masih belum percaya padanya," gumamnya lagi.

Kali ini aku hanya memutar bola mata. Yah, Tuan _Bodyguard_ hanya menjadi paranoid, pekerjaannya tiap waktu, maklumi saja. Kami kembali diam dan aku mulai mengunyah roti isi di mulutku setengah hati, kembali menikmati _mood_ suram yang dipicu orang di sebelahku ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku yang memulai gerakan pertama. "Athrun, apa itu _gundam_? Kemarin aku bingung saat kalian menggunakan istilah itu."

"Ah, itu istilah yang kami pakai untuk menyebut _immortal_ yang datang ke dunia kita. Biasanya mereka datang untuk mendapatkan _coordinator_ dengan tekad siap tempur. Kau perlu penjelasan lain?"

"Silakan."

Athrun mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga benar-benar menghadapku. Pelajaran Istilah Perseteruan Dua Dunia 101 dimulai. "Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu supaya kau tidak bingung di diskusi kita selanjutnya. _Immortal_ adalah sebutan untuk dunia sana sekaligus penduduknya. _Mortal,_ dunia kita dan kita—manusia. Ada istilah lain yaitu semi- _mortal._ Mereka adalah manusia—atau makhluk _immortal_ —dengan kekuatan magis, aneh, tidak biasa, dan sebagainya. Bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya masih tidak jelas. Mereka hanya muncul saat Masa Penyatuan. Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka nanti."

"Oh, yeah. Saudara sesama. Kami setipe," sindirku datar. Aku, manusia. Ditambah kekuatan untuk memilih eksistensi dunia unggulan, _ding!_ Semi- _mortal_. _Yippie._

Athrun tidak terpancing. "Mungkin itu dulu saja. Aku khawatir otakmu tidak kuat menerima berbagai istilah baru sekaligus."

"Oh, percayalah, otakku mampu. Ayo kita bicara lebih banyak. Kapan diskusi resmi selanjutnya?"

Pemilik iris _zamrud_ itu tersenyum. "Kukira kau tidak akan bertanya."

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

[1]: sebutan untuk monster wanita berbentuk burung dengan wajah manusia di mitologi Yunani/Roman. Untuk di cerita ini _harpy-nya_ berbadan manusia, kecuali kaki dan punya sayap burung.

* * *

Daaaan itu dia segelintir(?) _action_ di _chapter_ ini. Maafkan kalo penceritaannya terkesan buru-buru atau kurang jelas. /dedeqmasihharusbelajarnulislagi /dedeqinginesteh

Terima kasih banyak masih mengikuti TCL sampai sekarang, baik _silent reader_ apalagi _reviewer._ _Thank you very much for your support_! _Let me know what you think or if you're confuse in certain part. I'll explain it to you as best as I can._

 _See you again! Have a good day, everyone!_


	10. X: CAGALLI

****THE CONNECTED LINE****

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

 **A/N:** _Early dine again, everyone! Same reason as usual. Hehe_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _._

* * *

 **X: CAGALLI**

* * *

.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Tolong jawab jujur. Ada yang akan mendapatkan jitakan dariku jika aku terlihat konyol," rapalku cepat dan agak panik di depan cermin.

Aisa tertawa. "Kalau ada yang mengatakan Anda terlihat konyol, saya sendiri yang akan mengurus surat operasi mata untuknya." Aisa menyisipkan jepit rambut kecil di rambutku sebentar sebelum mundur satu langkah. Senyum di bibirnya benar-benar terlihat puas. "Kau terlihat luar biasa, Nona Cagalli!"

Yang terlihat di pantulan cermin itu adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang diikat kuda dan sebagian rambut disisihkan di depan telinga. Gadis itu—aku—mengenakan gaun panjang polos berwarna hijau. _Sweater_ manis berwarna cokelat muda menutupi bahuku yang kurus. Tidak terlalu meriah, tapi cukup membuatku terlihat dewasa dengan _make-up_ yang sibuk kuberi peringatan tiap menyentuh kulitku. Yang lebih penting, _sweater_ ini sudah satu _set_ dengan gaunnya. Irit _all the way,_ hore!

"Aku tidak akan terkejut seandainya setelah ini akan ada banyak laki-laki yang datang ke rumah untuk mencari Anda, Nona Cagalli. Oh, jangan lupa sepatunya!" ujarnya riang.

Aku menoleh dan menatap sepatu berhak sepuluh senti itu seolah melihat kasur yang terbuat dari jarum. Kukeluarkan tatapan paling memelas yang kupunya.

Pemilik rambut nyentrik itu hanya memberikan senyum jahilnya dan mengeluarkan sepatu lain dari rak—masih berhak juga hanya saja lebih pendek setengahnya. "Jangan protes lagi," tegurnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Kami menoleh. Marie, salah seorang pelayan kediaman Athha, berkata, "Sudah waktunya, Nona."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

.

* * *

"... memang anak yang ceria dan sering melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dulu, tapi yah, itulah Cagalli yang kita kenal, kan?"

Tawa para hadirin pecah. Sang anak ceria yang terkadang sering melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir dulu itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul di samping sang pembicara. Oh, jangan pikirkan dia. Dia tuli.

"Yah, saya percaya Putri Cagalli sudah bisa memberikan pidatonya sendiri di usianya yang ke-17. Karenanya, saya tidak akan bicara lebih banyak lagi. Sebagai penutup," Ayah menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum tulus, "tujuh belas atau lima puluh tahun, Putri Cagalli akan selalu menjadi gadis kecil bagi saya. Semoga dia bisa menjadi wanita yang berguna bagi Orb nantinya, dan di atas semua itu, semoga Putri Cagalli selalu diberikan kesehatan dan kebahagiaan."

Aku mengesampingkan tepuk tangan yang mengiringi dan memilih untuk tidak membalas tatapan Ayah. Tega-teganya ... berkata begitu setelah menyembunyikan alasan utama mengadopsiku selama bertahun-tahun ...

Ayah mengucapkan terima kasih dan mundur, memberiku tempat di podium. Aku maju dan melepaskan senyum formal yang sudah kukuasai sejak kecil. "Terima kasih atas kesempatannya, Ayah Sayang, meski saya tidak mengerti kenapa harus ada podium di pesta ulang tahun."

Ekspresi sebagian besar orang dewasa berubah, sedangkan teman-temanku—teman sekolah, mayoritas pelayan pribadiku, dan beberapa staf kediaman Athha—mendengus menahan tawa.

"Baiklah," aku menarik napas, "pertama-tama, terima kasih untuk pernyataan cintanya, Ayah. Semoga seandainya saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Orb, cinta Ayah untuk saya tetap sama," sindirku, menyempatkan diri untuk memberi tatapan tajam padanya sebelum kembali menoleh ke depan. "Terima kasih karena Anda sekalian bersedia hadir di pesta ulang saya. Pak Perdana Menteri, para Anggota Dewan yang terhormat, dan orang-orang berjiwa besar lainnya yang sangat berjasa bagi Orb yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu per satu, terima kasih karena bersedia meninggalkan pekerjaan kalian yang lebih penting untuk saya. Juga teman-teman saya," pandanganku jatuh ke Luna, Meer, dan Milly yang berdiri bersama teman-teman sekolahku yang lain. Mereka bertiga melambai. "Aku menyayangi kalian," ujarku dengan senyum tulus.

"Saya mengerti, di gerbang awal menuju kedewasaan ini akan ada banyak tanggung jawab yang harus saya emban—yang tidak akan bisa saya tanggung sendirian." Aku menoleh ke arah Athrun yang berdiri di samping panggung dan kembali menoleh ke depan untuk mencari sosok adik (ya, _adik_ ) kembarku. Mau tidak mau aku merasa kecewa karena belum bisa menemukannya. Ekspresi beberapa petinggi yang kurasa tahu masalah yang kumaksud tetap memasang wajah datar mereka. "Tapi begitu juga semua anak-anak seumuran saya, kan?" timpalku dengan cengiran lebar.

Kugaruk belakang kepalaku, bingung, dan langsung dibalas dengan dehaman kuat dari Ayah. Aku langsung menurunkan tanganku. Tawa serempak pecah lagi.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Ugh, memalukan. "Baiklah, saya sendiri bingung kenapa saya meracau soal itu. Saya benar-benar bingung harus memberikan pidato apa di acara ulang tahun saya sendiri, jadi ...," jelasku jujur.

"Ceritakan tentang sekolahmu, Cags! Kehidupan asmaramu!" sahut Dearka, yang—tentu saja—langsung dibekuk oleh Yzak dan Milly.

Seringaiku merekah. " _Itu_ akan menjadi topik yang sangat menyenangkan dan menantang untuk diceritakan, Tuan Elsman. Tapi saya yakin para hadirin yang terhormat ini tidak punya waktu selama itu untuk mendengar bagaimana saya meraut pensil setiap awal kelas dan mendapat hukuman karena lupa mengerjakan PR matematika. Untuk asmara, saya masih belum punya pacar atau dalam tahap pendekatan—kau bisa tenang, Yah."

Ayah mengeluarkan ekspresi curiganya dan hal itu berhasil memicu tawa audiens.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya, Tuan Elsman, tapi sebaiknya saya akhiri saja supaya kita semua bisa mulai makan dan bersenang-senang. Sekali lagi, saya benar-benar senang atas kehadiran Anda semua di sini. Mohon bimbingan untuk ke depannya. Terima kasih."

.

* * *

"Pidatomu hebat, Cags! Lain daripada yang lain," puji (atau sindir?) Meer saat aku akhirnya bisa bergabung dengan mereka setelah diseret Ayah untuk berkenalan dan berbasa-basi dengan puluhan pria—dan terkadang pemuda—membosankan.

"Wah, aku tersanjung." Kuambil segelas soda dari pelayan yang lewat sambil membawa sebaki penuh aneka minuman dingin. Kuteguk minuman itu dan mengacungkan gelasnya ke arah penyelamatku. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Dearka. Kau _luar biasa_!" balasku senang.

"Katakan itu pada sayangku dan si pemarah di sampingku ini," jawab Dearka santai, menampillan barisan gigi putihnya dengan bangga. Ah, andai dia menyadari aura gelap yang dipancarkan Milly dan Yzak di kanan-kirinya.

Aku baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu untuk mendinginkan keadaan saat seseorang memanggilku. Oh, itu dia, pengawal pribadi dan rahasiaku yang menawan. Bahkan meski dia hanya mengenakan jas abu-abu tua di atas kemeja merah marun, dia berhasil membuatku susah mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Maaf, teman-teman, tapi Putri Cagalli kita baru saja dipanggil oleh Pak Presiden."

Itu kodenya.

Aku menepuk dahi dan mengerang. "Aku lupa! Ayahku itu ... memang dasar seenaknya." Kutatap wajah teman-temanku dengan menyesal. "Maaf, teman-teman! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani kalian lagi nanti. Masalah dengan ayahku ini agak rumit. Maaf, ya!"

"Kau membuat masalah apa lagi, Cagalli?" tanya Shiho, gadis manis dengan rambut cokelat yang sangat panjang dan sering terlihat bersama Yzak kalau laki-laki jutek itu tidak sedang bersama Dearka.

"Lucunya, aku tidak melakukan apa pun." Aku tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu ekspresi bingung yang ditunjukkan Shiho. "Sudah makin malam, kalian sebaiknya pulang saja. Tidak ada lagi yang menarik—kalian tahulah. Kita akan lanjutkan 'pesta yang sebenarnya' lain kali. Daaah!" Aku dan Athrun melambai singkat sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

Sekarang waktunya serius.

Jadi begini rencananya, seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku pura-pura dipanggil Ayah karena 'suatu masalah' agar bisa pergi menjauh dari pesta, menuju sisi lain halaman—yaitu halaman Barat—di mana mobil dan tim yang menjemputku sudah siap menunggu. Pesta seperti ini biasanya tidak berlangsung lama kalau undangannya orang-orang penting, tentu saja. Mereka punya terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting ketimbang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anak tujuh belas tahun sehingga diharapkan sebelum pukul 22.00—tiga puluh menit lagi—semuanya sudah pulang, menyingkir dari tempat yang akan jadi target serbuan alien.

Ya, kau menebaknya dengan benar. Delapan belas Mei pukul 22.00 adalah waktu aku dilahirkan ke dunia. Saat jarum jam berhenti di angka yang tepat, usiaku baru resmi tujuh belas. Itu artinya akan ada semacam kembang api tahun baru yang menunjukkan keberadaanku bagi para _immortal_.

Ratusan pasukan sudah disiapkan untuk menyambut perangkap ini. Aku, Athrun, dan Ayah akan pergi ke rumah lama kami di bagian Kota Orb yang lebih jauh selagi mereka sibuk menyerang kediaman Presiden. Aku hanya berharap tidak banyak dari pihak kami yang kalah.

"Jaket Anda, Nona Athha," ujar Athrun datar sambil menyerahkan jaket hitam tebal yang terlihat sangat panas.

Aku menatapnya sambil terus berjalan. "Aku _sudah_ memakai _sweater._ "

"Turuti saja." Ia melempar jaket itu tiba-tiba dan membuatku mau tak mau menangkapnya secara refleks. Aku ingin protes, namun tahu jelas usaha itu akan sia-sia. Akhirnya aku memakainya sambil menggerutu.

Kami berempat—duanya lagi pengawal yang kami temui di dalam rumah—berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar-lebar menyusuri koridor. Betapa terkejutnya kami saat pintu menuju halaman terbuka dan menampilkan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Sekitar sepuluh puluh meter di depan, mobil yang seharusnya membawa kami ke rumah persembunyian dipenuhi jilatan api. Lima orang pria berjas hitam terkapar tidak bergerak di sekitarnya.

Aku baru mengambil satu langkah mendekat saat Athrun tiba-tiba menyerukan namaku dan menarikku ke belakang.

Suara debum keras menyusul sedetik kemudian dari mobil yang meledak, menyemprotkan udara panas yang terasa sampai tempat kami tiarap melindungi diri. Suara metal yang berjatuhan setelah terlontar akibat kekuatan yang sangat besar meramaikan malam.

Salah seorang pengawal di belakangku menyerukan beberapa pertanyaan dengan nada mendesak lewat alat komunikasi yang menempel di telinganya. Suara _band_ dari halaman depan yang awalnya sayup-sayup terdengar kini sunyi. Aku hanya sanggup diam dengan mata membulat. Tubuhku mati rasa.

"Cagalli, kau terluka?" sahut Athrun sambil menggoyangkan kedua lenganku kuat-kuat.

Butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk mencerna pertanyaannya sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "A-apa yang terjadi, Athrun?" tanyaku terbata. Perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak.

Pemilik rambut biru itu menarikku berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya dengan waspada. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia terdengar benar-benar frustrasi. Aku mengerti. Seharusnya ada tim lain yang bersembunyi di sekitar tempat penjemputan untuk memastikan tidak ada tamu yang berkeliaran atau 'tamu yang tidak diundang'. Mereka akan langsung memberitahu kalau ada keadaan yang tidak disangka-sangka, tapi ... siapa yang— _apa_ yang bisa menyerang mereka dengan begitu cepat sampai-sampai tidak mengirim peringatan?

Seolah menjawab pemikiranku, sebuah pekikan tinggi yang disusul tawa nyaring membelah udara. "Wah, halo, anak-anak!" Athrun dengan cepat berputar dan merentangkan tangannya di depanku, menarik pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tanpa ragu ke sumber suara.

Makhluk itu berdiri dengan satu tangan di atas pinggul sepuluh meter dari kami. Seketika kakiku terpaku. Wanita kaki ayam itu lagi?

Seringai menjengkelkannya yang biasa keluar lagi. Sayapnya yang dulu ditembus oleh peluru Athrun meninggalkan dua lubang berbatas samar. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada, memperlihatkan lengan kirinya yang dibalut kain berwarna kekuningan. "Waktu itu aku tidak bercanda, anak manusia. _Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan pun kumau._ "

"Ya? Lalu kenapa tidak kaulakukan saja?" tantang Athrun.

 _Harpy_ menjengkelkan itu mendengus. "Aku punya urusan lain yang lebih penting dari pada menghabisi pemain figuran sepertimu."

Aku menurunakan lengan Athrun dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan Kira," ujarku mantap—bersyukur berhasil menutupi perasaan takut yang menjalar.

Ia mengibaskan tangan dan memutar bola mata untuk memberi efek dramatis. "Bukan bocah tidak berguna itu juga. Aku tidak tertarik lagi padanya. Membunuhnya atau tidak sama saja. Yang kuinginkan sekarang itu dirimu, anak bodoh. Masih tidak mengerti juga?"

"Bagaimana kalau kuberi tanda tanganku saja?"

Ekspresinya berubah marah. Athrun menyikutku. Ya, ya, memprovokasi musuh tanpa rencana memang bukan keputusan bagus.

"Apa kau sudah merasa hebat, _Coordinator?_ " Ia berdesis dengan raut jijik. Tante itu mengibaskan tangan kanannya dan kuku-kuku panjang seperti yang kulihat dulu muncul. "Aku akan mengajarimu cara menutup mulut!"

Tiba-tiba Athrun mendorongku sampai terjerembab ke tanah, lalu melompat mundur dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. Ia menembakkan beberapa peluru. _Harpy_ itu menghindar dengan lihai dan saat salah satu peluru Athrun hampir membuat lubang baru di sayap hitamnya, sayap itu menghilang.

Athrun sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk terkejut karena _harpy_ itu maju dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal dan mengayunkan cakarnya ke kepala Athrun. Pemuda itu menunduk dan mengeluarkan belati dari sabuk di pinggangnya tepat waktu untuk menangkis cakar mematikan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tangan kiri sang Harpy. Athrun memanfaatkan momen saat monster itu terhuyung, terbawa gaya yang ditimbulkan saat tangannya terpental, dan mengayunkan belatinya ke leher Harpy itu yang terbuka. Sayangnya, sayap hitam itu tiba-tiba kembali dan menampar wajah Athrun, memaksanya mundur mengambil jarak. Tante Harpy itu sudah kembali ke posisinya dan (aku yakin) akan menebas tubuh Athrun yang masih limbung ketika satu tembakan dahsyat melontarkan monster itu beberapa meter ke samping.

"Cepat bawa Cagalli ke sini!" seru Ayah di dekat pintu masuk rumah, berdiri dengan moncong senapan baja yang masih berasap a la Rambo.

"Ayah!" sahutku. Aku tahu ayahku keren, tapi ini yang paling keren!

Sedetik kemudian Athrun sudah menyambar lenganku dan menarikku berlari ke arah rumah. Selusin pasukan bersenjata menyeruak dari belakang Ayah dan berdiri mengitari kami, menembakkan peluru-peluru baja ke arah musuh yang berusaha mendekat. Berbagai macam makhluk yang selama ini hanya kulihat di film atau buku menyeruak keluar dari balik pagar dan semak-semak, beberapa malah ada yang muncul dari langit.

Ini benar-benar gila.

Aku langsung melingkarkan lenganku ke leher Ayah dan memeluknya erat-erat, tiba-tiba merasa menjadi gadis kecil lagi yang ketakutan. Ayah membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat namun tidak memberiku waktu berlama-lama. Ia langsung mendorongku menjauh dan menarik tanganku. Kami bertiga berlari di sepanjang koridor dengan beberapa pasukan yang mengikuti. Suara-suara tembakan dan pekikan itu tidak terdengar senyaring tadi.

"Kalian harus pergi ke gerbang Selatan," jelas Ayah tegas. Suaranya yang tetap stabil saat berlari di usianya yang tidak lagi muda membuatku terkesan.

Tunggu. "Ayah tidak ikut?" balasku cepat, menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Aku akan pergi ke Utara dengan penggantimu. Dengan begitu perhatian mereka akan terpecah sehingga akan lebih mudah bagi kita. Kisaka sudah menunggu kalian, tapi kita tidak punya waktu. Kalian harus cepat."

"Tapi—"

"Pastikan dia selamat," Ayah memotongku dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Athrun. "Aku mohon."

Athrun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk mantap. Ekspresinya mengeras penuh tekad.

Aku baru akan membantah saat beberapa jeritan terdengar bersahut-sahutan dari belakang kami. Athrun berbalik dan belum sempat memosisikan senjatanya saat tubuhnya terpelanting melewati Ayah dan aku. "Athrun!" jeritku saat punggungnya membentur lantai dan meluncur beberapa meter sebelum diam tak bergerak.

Aku baru akan berlari ke arahnya ketika sesuatu menghantam sisi kiriku dengan kuat dan membuatku terlempar ke dinding. Rasa pusing dan nyeri yang menusuk-nusuk mendadak menyerang kepala dan badanku. Aku mengerang. Kucoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada tanganku, namun tak mampu. Ukh, apa yang terjadi?

"Kalian _mortal_ benar-benar membuatku muak!"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan berusaha mengontrol napasku sebelum mengangkat kepala. Tubuhku membeku. Aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku meremang saat akhirnya menyadari apa yang menyerang kami. Tante _Harpy_ yang tidak lelah-lelahnya mengejar kami berdiri dengan satu kaki di atas dada Ayah yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangan dan sebagian batang tubuh kanan monster itu lenyap dengan batas hitam yang tidak teratur. Partikel-partikel hitam masih melayang dari sana. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi main-main di wajahnya yang kini jelas-jelas murka.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras berlarian seperti kecoa bersama manusia-manusia ini? Ayolah _,_ jangan terlalu idiot! Mereka hanya peduli padamu karena kau _coordinator_! Mereka merawatmu, memenuhi segala keinginanmu, tersenyum, memberimu cinta-blah-blah-blah _hanya untuk_ memanipulasimu supaya memihak mereka _,"_ ia meludah, "selama ini yang mereka lakukan adalah menipumu! Tidak bisakah kau _bangun_ dan _melihat_ semua itu? Kau bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan otakmu! Mereka menjijikkan!"

Kupaksa tubuhku berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tembok. "Kau ...," aku memejamkan mata saat rasa pusing kembali menyerang, "kau tidak tahu apa-apa ..."

"Aku? Tidak tahu? Bocah, aku sudah terjun ke bisnis ini jauh lebih lama dari padamu." Ia menginjak dada Ayah lebih kuat. Aku bergidik. "Kami tidak seperti mereka! Tidak ada manipulasi! Kami bicara pada para _coordinator_ dengan sejujur-jujurnya!"

"Dan jika mereka menolak, kalian akan menghabisi mereka."

"Karena itulah mereka sebaiknya setuju!"

Aku mendengus. "Tawaran yang sangat menggoda," gumamku sarkatis. "Enyahlah. Aku tidak akan bekerja sama," kataku tegas.

Sang Tante _Harpy_ menggeram dan aku tidak percaya ia bisa terlihat lebih murka dari sebelumnya. "Kau—"

Harpy itu tiba-tiba menjerit dan melompat mundur sambil terhuyung saat Ayah berhasil menyabet pergelangan kakinya dengan belati Athrun yang jatuh sebelum dia terlempar. "Pergi sekarang, Cagalli!" Ayah berhasil berdiri dan sudah memasang ancang-ancang dengan belati yang siap di tangannya.

Tanpa berpikir pun aku tahu usaha Ayah untuk memberiku waktu tidak akan bekerja. "Ayah, jangan—"

Monster itu menggeram seperti hewan sebelum memukul Ayah ke dinding dan merebut belati itu. Ayah baru akan bangkit ketika besi dingin itu menghujam perutnya.

Tubuhku membeku. Darahku terasa dingin ketika jeritan Ayah bergema dan tubuh tegapnya rubuh dengan noda merah yang mulai merembes di kemeja putihnya. Aku menggeleng. Tidak ... TIDAK!

 _Harpy_ itu berbalik ke arahku dengan tatapan dingin. "Ini baru satu pelajaran untukmu, _Coordinator._ Sekarang, kalau kau mas—"

 _Duak!_

Aku mengerjap. Harpy yang sesaat lalu berdiri di depan dan siap membunuhku kini tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

"Fuh, teflon baja antikarat, selalu bermanfaat."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung menerjang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang memegang alat masak itu dan memeluknya erat-erat, membuat kami hampir jatuh. "Kira," bisikku di samping telinganya. Air mata mengalir deras sepanjang pipiku dan membasahi bajunya.

Kira berusaha melepaskan pelukanku dengan sangat lembut. "Maaf, Cagalli, tapi kita harus pergi." Tatapannya mengarah ke bawah sejenak. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Dadaku kembali terasa sakit. Rasa mual dan marah menyerangku ketika melihat begitu banyak darah yang membasahi baju Ayah dan lantai tempatnya berbaring. Wajahnya yang mulai disemati keriput itu sudah kehilangan warnanya. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat.

Kira berlutut. "Kuharap ini cukup," gumamnya sambil melepas ikat pinggang serta rompinya, melipatnya beberapa kali, dan mengikatnya di sekitar luka di perut Ayah. Ia menarik tali itu dua kali untuk memastikan ikat pinggang itu terpasang kencang dan mantap. Tanganya meraih _walky talky_ dari seorang pengawal yang gugur di dekat kami. "Tuan Uzumi terluka di depan dapur bagian Barat. Cepatlah. Keadaan beliau agak gawat."

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menunggu balasan. Kira berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak dengan kedua alis bertaut. Perhatiannya jatuh ke sosok Athrun yang masih tidak bergerak dan beralih ke sosok _harpy_ yang terbujur untuk beberapa lama. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

Ia menjarah borgol dari dua pasukan yang gugur dan memasangnya pada tangan dan kaki _harpy_. Ia juga melepas dasinya, melipatnya satu kali, lalu menutup mulut makhluk itu dengan kencang. Akhirnya Kira menarik tanganku dan mulai berlari.

"Ayah," kataku dengan suara tercekat. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Ingatan saat belati itu menusuk tubuh Ayah masih terpantri jelas. Aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar jeritan kesakitan Ayah.

"Tuan Uzumi akan baik-baik saja. Mereka akan menemukannya tepat waktu," jawab Kira seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Kira membuka pintu di sebelah kanan dengan tiba-tiba dan menarik kami masuk. Suara tembakan dan pekikan terdengar dari lorong yang baru saja kami tinggalkan. Kira sama sekali tidak melambat. Ia membuka pintu lain yang terhubung dengan lorong berikutnya dan kami mulai berlari.

"Tapi ... begitu banyak darah ... dan Athrun ..."

Kira menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. "Cagalli, mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau bisa menjaminnya? Kau berani menjaminnya?" bentakku tajam, membiarkan amarah menguasai tubuh dan pikiranku.

Kira tidak menjawab. Ia mengambil satu belokan lagi dan kembali mengayunkan teflon mematikannya saat seekor _werewolf_ kurus menyambut kami. _Werewolf_ itu bahkan belum menyelesaikan raungan mengintimidasinya saat pantat teflon Kira menghantam telinga dan tengkuknya.

Kira melepaskan tanganku dan memindahkan teflon itu ke tangan kirinya. "Sakit." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya beberapa kali sebelum memindahkan alat dapur itu lagi di tangan kiri. Tangan satunya kembali menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menenangkan diri. "Kita harus ke gerbang Selatan. Kisaka menunggu di sana," jelasku.

Kira mengangguk. "Kau yang tahu tempatnya. Silakan pandu."

Kini giliran aku yang menariknya.

.

* * *

Kami hampir bertubrukan dengan Aisa saat baru saja berbelok di lorong terakhir yang menuju pintu Selatan. Wanita berambut biru tua itu langsung menodongkan kedua pistol dalam genggamannya ke kepala kami. "Ini kami, Aisa!" Kami berdua mengangkat kedua tangan dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Wanita itu memerhatikan kami beberapa saat sebelum menurunkan senjatanya dengan kesal. " _Dari mana_ saja kalian!?" bentaknya. Aku tahu ia hanya mengajukan pertanyaan itu karena terbawa keadaan, bukannya mengharap jawaban. Pakaian pelayannya sedikit robek dan koyak di sana sini. Kurasa ini salah satu alasan SPPPP tentang baju di balik seragam imut itu dibuat.

"Kami di sini sekarang. Ke mana?"

"Ikuti aku." Wanita itu memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya dan kami kembali berlari.

Aisa beberapa kali menembakkan peluru dan Kira mengayunkan teflonnya untuk menangkis anak-anak panah dan monster kelelawar kecil bersayap empat yang mengarah ke kami. Aisa melepaskan belatinya dari sarung dan memberikannya padaku untuk berjaga-jaga. Kami harus menunduk dan berlindung di bawah meja atau pilar untuk menghindari serangan batu atau panah dari beberapa monster yang terlihat seperti campuran kelelawar dan kurcaci jelek yang bisa terbang.

Aisa baru membuka pintu tujuan kami ketika tiba-tiba ia langsung menutupnya lagi dan meletakkan tubuhnya di lantai menutupi kami. Beberapa anak panah menembus pintu kayu itu bertubi-tubi, membuat serpihan-serpihan kayu terlontar.

"Sial! Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya!" umpat Aisa sembari mengisi lagi pelurunya.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil!" seru Kira. Aku mendongak dan melihat saudara kembarku sedang melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan awas.

Aku berdiri dan ikut melihat. Memang benar, jumlah _immortal_ yang menyerang pasukan yang berjaga di gerbang Selatan semakin bertambah dan bertambah saja. Pasukan-pasukan itu—termasuk Kisaka—juga terlihat jelas mulai kewalahan.

"Kau punya rencana lain?" tanya Aisa dengan napas memburu. Ia menekan kepala kami berdua ke bawah sebelum menembaki _immortal-immortal_ yang mendekati jendela.

Kira menarik lengan Aisa dan menatap wanita itu lurus-lurus. "Suruh semuanya pergi! Mereka tahu rencana kita! Mereka tidak akan melepaskan mobil-mobil itu!" jelasnya cepat.

Kira sudah menarik tanganku dan bersiap untuk berdiri saat kini Aisa yang menahannya. "Tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kita harus membawa Nona Athha ke rumah perlindungan!"

Kira melepaskan tangannya dan menjawab tegas, "Pergi saja! Aku punya rencana!"

Aku bisa mendengar panggilan Aisa sebelum ditutup dengan umpatan keras. Kira sama sekali tidak peduli. Kami terus berlari, memasuki beberapa ruangan dengan pintu tembusan, atau bersembunyi di balik dinding saat _immortal_ mendekat.

Tanpa sadar kami sudah berada di luar rumah. Kami menjaga posisi kami tetap tertutupi pohon atau dinding sebelum berhenti di garasi. Kira berlari mengambil sepedanya dengan cekatan dan menyuruhku duduk di belakangnya. "Pegangan yang kuat. Awas rokmu," ingat Kira dengan suara datar yang tetap lembut.

Aku memeluk pinggang Kira erat-erat, membuat tubuhnya kaku. Kugeser tanganku dan berganti menggenggam erat bajunya, namun tangannya tiba-tiba menangkup tangan kananku."Tidak, tak apa. Aku hanya kaget," ujarnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Begini saja," balasku pelan.

Kira memberiku sekilas tatapan khawatir sebelum kembali menatap ke depan dan mencondongkan badannya, menggenggam kemudi sepeda erat-serat. Suara keributan yang tiba-tiba meningkat dari arah gerbang Selatan seolah menjadi tanda. Kira menoleh dan memastikan sebagian besar pasukan _immortal_ sudah pergi mengejar mobil Kisaka yang seharusnya mengangkut kami. Setelah yakin, Kira mengayuh.

Aku menutup mata dan semakin mengeratkan peganganku, merasakan kulit Kira ikut tergenggam. Kira mengayuh dengan sangat cepat sampai aku yakin bannya bisa lepas kapan saja. Aku berusaha memusatkan perhatianku pada suara gemeresik dedaunan yang menyambar wajah dan tubuh kami ketimbang suara-suara pertempuran di sekitar kami.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan gerbang. Kira berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Aku belum sempat menyuarakan kebingunganku saat akhirnya pemuda itu berdecak dan justru mengayuh sepedanya lurus-lurus, melompati trotoar, menyeberangi jalan lain, dan mengayuh lagi di balik deretan pohon taman, menjauhi rumah.

"Rumah persembunyian." Aku mencoba mengingatkannya.

"Tidak," jawabnya langsung di sela napasnya yang memburu, "terlalu terbaca. Aku yakin puluhan _immortal_ sudah menunggu di sana, menunggumu dan kabar dari sini. Tempat itu hanya akan jadi medan perang."

Aku tidak membalas dan hanya menyandarkan kepalaku di punggung Kira. Dia tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

Kira terus mengayuh tanpa henti dan berusaha untuk tetap berada di balik bayang-bayang gedung, pohon, atau dinding jalan. Ia meminggirkan sepedanya di halaman kantor pos sebelum menarikku berlari lagi. Aku kagum dengan staminanya.

Kami menuruni tangga _subway_ yang tidak jauh dari kantor pos dan kubiarkan Kira menyeretku. Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan kelanjutannya. Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah saat Kira dan aku akhirnya duduk dan kubiarkan kepalaku jatuh di bahu Kira sebelum tidur mengambil alih kesadaranku.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

 _._

 _My worry's getting closer and closer. LOL._ Semoga penyampaian chapter ini nggak terlalu susah dimengerti karena banyak action-nya ya. _It's quite challenging and still fun, though, writing action scenes._ Hoho.

Terima kasih banyak untuk _readers dear_ yang udah nyempetin mampir. Terima kasih super duper untuk kalian yang udah nyempetin mampir dan review! Jangan ragu untuk kasih kritik atau sarannya, ya!

 _Have a fun day, everyone!_


	11. XI: KIRA

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _._

* * *

 **XI: KIRA**

* * *

.

Kami tiba di Morgenroete pukul satu pagi.

Agak sulit menggendong Cagalli dari stasiun sampai pintu penginapan Lunar, sebuah penginapan sederhana dua tingkat dengan gedung memanjang berwarna hijau pastel dan cokelat. Aku mendorong pintu dengan bahu. Seorang wanita berambut biru tua menyambut kedatangan kami ketika lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi. Dia terlihat terkejut saat melihat kami di depan meja resepsionisnya.

"Kira, kaukah itu?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulut. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang membulat mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, ini aku." Aku menunduk sebentar untuk membetulkan posisi Cagalli di punggungku yang mati rasa. "Bisa aku minta satu kamar? _Twin bed_?" pintaku dengan nada memelas.

Wanita bernama Caridad itu memberi Cagalli tatapan menyelidik. Aku baru mau memberi penjelasan, namun adik dari ibuku ini sudah lebih dulu mengambil kunci dan menyuruhku mengikutinya.

"Dia saudaraku," jelasku singkat. Aku tidak mau dikira membawa anak gadis orang menginap di satu kamar yang sama malam-malam.

Bibi Caridad tidak menjawab. Dia memutar kunci dua kali dan masuk lebih dulu untuk menghidupkan lampu. Kamar berukuran sedang itu hanya memiliki dua _single bed_ terpisah dengan satu nakas di tengah dan lampu tidur serta telepon di atasnya, sebuah televisi kecil di atas _buffet_ diletakkan satu meter di depan kasur, satu lemari baju dari kayu jati merapat di dinding, dan satu kamar mandi yang tepat berada tidak jauh dari situ.

Kubaringkan Cagalli di ranjang yang lebih jauh dari pintu. Gadis itu mengerang sedikit dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan wajah kesakitan. Aku khawatir.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Bibi Caridad dari depan pintu.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Boleh aku minta baju bersih untuknya, Bi? Kurasa ia membutuhkannya saat bangun nanti. Oh, dan tolong matikan lampunya." Aku meraih lampu meja dan menarik saklarnya.

Ruangan terang itu meremang dengan bunyi klik. "Kau juga." Wanita itu pun pergi dengan suara langkah yang menggema di koridor.

Aku duduk di lantai di samping kasur Cagalli dan menyeka rambut pirangnya. Dahinya berkeringat. Tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkram lengan bajuku dengan kuat. "Ayah ..."

"Tidak apa-apa," bisikku, "kau aman. Tidurlah Cagalli. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Tanganku mengelus kepalanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya gadis itu kembali tenang.

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah Bibi Caridad yang berhenti di sampingku dan meletakkan setumpuk pakaian bersih di atas kasur. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih. "Ini, minumlah. Aku akan mengambil kursi," ujarnya dan hendak berbalik lagi.

Aku menahannya cepat-cepat. "Tidak perlu." Kuambil gelas itu dari tangannya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Bi."

Bibi Caridad terlihat siap membantah sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan mengempaskan diri di ranjang yang masih kosong. Ia meremas bahuku dengan lembut. "Kau juga harus tidur, Kira."

Aku menggeleng setelah mengambil beberapa tegukan. "Aku harus menjaganya." Kuletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. Perhatiankuku kembali ke wajah kusut Cagalli yang dinodai berkas debu. "Ia mengalami hari yang berat."

"Bisa kulihat." Kesunyian mengambil alih. Kurasa dia sedang menimbang-nimbang waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Tak apa. Tanyakan saja apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Bi."

Wanita itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengangguk. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Kira? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang? Terlebih tidak lama setelah itu ayahmu ...," ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "dia pergi mencarimu dan sangat khawatir ..."

Aku tersentak. "Ayah mencariku?"

"Tentu saja dia mencarimu! Aku—kami semua membayangkan yang terburuk."

Aku meringis. Yah, Morgenroete adalah kota kecil. Kami saling mengenal satu sama lain—sebagian besar. Tidak heran kalau mereka menyadari kepergianku yang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar apa pun, lalu soal Ayah ... agak sulit untuk percaya Ayah mengkhawatirkanku sejauh itu sampai pergi mencariku. "Aku pergi ke Orb," akuku.

Mata Bibi Caridad membulat. "Orb? Maksudmu Kota Orb? Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

"Ibu menyuruhku," jawabku.

"Ibu—Via? Kena—" Ia lagi-lagi berhenti. Padangannya mengarah ke Cagalli dengan cepat.

Kini giliranku yang bingung. "Apa?" Bibi Caridad masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Cagalli. "Bibi tahu soal Cagalli? Soal ... _coordinator_ itu?"

Bibi Caridad mengangguk. "Aku tahu soal _coordinator_. Kau juga sudah bilang kalau gadis ini saudaramu. Dia adikmu, kan?"

Aku tercengang. "Bagimana ...?"

"Suamiku."

"Suami?" Lalu aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku tahu Bibi Caridad menikah di sekitar waktu yang sama dengan Ibu, namun aku belum pernah sekali pun melihat sosok pria itu.

"Namanya Haruma Yamato. Dia bekerja untuk Yang Mulia Athha sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu."

"Haruma?" sahutku kaget. "Apa dia punya rambut hitam, mata sipit, kulit kecokelatan?" Bibi Caridad mengangguk. "Serius?"

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi. "Dia pindah ke Kota Orb sejak Cagalli diadopsi, menjadi penghubung antara Cagalli dengan Via dan Ulen. Bagaimana pun Yang Mulia Athha tidak sedingin itu untuk membiarkan kedua orang tua dari anak yang diambilnya begitu saja tanpa kabar sama sekali."

"Sebagai sopir keluarga Athha. Uh, wow, ini benar-benar seperti dalam film." Aku teringat dengan dua sosok Da Costa yang mengenakan setelan formal dan seragam tempur. "Semua orang dengan pekerjaan ganda seperti ini." Tanganku mulai memijat-mijat kening. Ini mulai memusingkan.

"Sopir? Dia bekerja sebagai sopir?" tanya Bibi Caridad. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku soal posisinya. Kurasa ia hanya ingin aku menganggapnya keren."

Kali ini aku berusaha tersenyum meski canggung. Aku tidak begitu ingin mendengar permasalahan rumah tangga dengan keluhan ala remaja sekarang ini. "Aku yakin perannya lebih dari itu, Bi. Mungkin ia selalu menyimpan senjata mematikan di balik seragam atau mobilnya—bahkan bisa melakukan beberapa gerakan karate yang mematikan—entahlah." Agak susah menjaga ekspresiku tetap netral. Membayangkan Haruma-san memakai baju karate dan melayangkan tendangan berputar ke arah _werewolf_ sambil berteriak "Haaaaiaaaat!" membuat kepalaku berdenyut.

"Oke, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tidak perlu menghiburku lagi." Bibi Caridad tersenyum, sepertinya membayangkan hal yang sama denganku. Ekspresinya kembali serius. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di sana?" tatapannya beralih ke Cagalli, "karena itu kau pulang bersamanya?"

Aku hanya diam dan menunduk. Tanganku bergerak secara otomatis mengelus kepala adikku lagi. Dari ekspresiku, Bibi Caridad sudah mendapat jawabannya. "Aku yakin Haruma-sa—Paman Haruma—baik-baik saja," ujarku cepat ketika melihat wajahnya memucat.

Leherku tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Aku baru sadar kalau kata-kataku bisa jadi sebuah kebohongan besar. Mobil yang bersiap menjemput Cagalli sebelum akhirnya berangkat untuk menjadi pengalih perhatian— _karena ideku—_ dan diserang segerombolan _immortal ..._ ya Tuhan, apa aku baru saja menggiring pamanku sendiri ke kematian? Aku memejamkan mata. Tidak. Paman Haruma tidak mati. Presiden Athha, Kisaka-san, Da Costa, Athrun, tidak ada yang mati. Tidak—

Ya, ada yang mati. Banyak orang tidak bersalah yang menjadi korban jiwa dalam penyerangan malam ini. Itu fakta. Termasuk luka tusuk di perut Presiden Athha.

Tanganku terkepal erat, gemetar. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana jika—Tuhan, semoga tidak—Presiden Athha tewas? Seluruh tim dan orang-orang yang terlibat dengan masalah _coordinator_ ini pasti akan kacau balau. Seandainya tidak ada Kisaka-san, Da Costa, Paman, dan—Athrun! Aku masih ingat tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak di koridor waktu itu. Dia belum meninggal, kan?

Bagaimana jika semuanya 'pergi'? Dengan tim yang tidak tahu arah dan akhirnya meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian, para _immortal_ pasti tidak akan berhenti menyerang. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melindungi Cagalli dari mereka? Terus berlari sampai semuanya selesai? Sampai kapan?

Sesuatu tiba-tiba melingkari kepala dan bahuku. Tubuhku tersentak. "Kira," bisik Bibi Caridad lembut. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat di atas kepalaku. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi—tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun lagi—dan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan kepalaku di lehernya.

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari serangan panik yang datang. Aku mencoba mengatur emosi dan napasku yang memburu. Tubuhku tidak bisa berhenti menegang. Badanku tenggelam lebih dalam ke pelukan Bibi. "Maafkan aku ...," serakku. Jika dia bisa merasakan betapa gemetarnya tubuhku, Bibi tidak berkomentar apa pun soal itu.

Aku bisa membayangkan senyum lembut di wajahnya. "Kau takut. Itu wajar."

"Memang." Mataku terasa pedih. Aku berusaha menelan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokan. Kugenggam lenganya yang melingkar di bahuku erat-erat. "Aku memang takut." Aku takut jika mereka benar-benar tiada. Aku takut jika aku akan gagal melindungi Cagalli dan kehilangan dirinya. Aku takut kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi lagi.

Aku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau kuat, Kira. Aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya." Bibi melepaskan pelukannya perlahan-lahan dan meremas pundakku sekali lagi. "Tidurlah. Aku memaksa. Tidak cuma Cagalli, kau juga membutuhkannya."

Aku mengangguk dan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua lutut. Setelah terdengar suara klik kecil dan langkah teredam itu menghilang, kuturunkan kedua kakiku dan menghela napas berat. Kusandarkan punggung pada tepi ranjang milikku dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap.

Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur.

.

* * *

" _Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu."_

Ibu?

" _Oh, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu yang lain—Kira-kun, kan_? _Apa dia juga tidak mengetahuinya?"_

" _Jangan bawa-bawa Kira! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa!"_

" _Hmm, aku tidak yakin. Yah, kalau memang begitu bagaimana kalau kau saja yang memberitahuku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memastikannya sendiri dari Kira."_

Ibu, beritahu saja dia. Dia bisa ... dia akan ...

" _Kami semua tidak tahu apa-apa."_

Tidak.

" _Kau tahu aku masih bisa bertanya pada suamimu, kan?"_

" _Dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Jangan ganggu kami!"_

" _Aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, kan? Apa kau sebegitu inginnya membuat Kira-kun menjadi yatim piatu hanya karena sedikit petunjuk arah?"_

Ibu, dia benar. Beritahu saja dia. Kau akan ... Ayah juga ... aku tidak mau ... _kumohon,_ beritahu saja dia.

" _Kami_ tidak _tahu apa-apa."_

Tidak. Tidak.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu ... Salam terakhir untuk Kira-kun?"_

Aku terkesiap.

Suara erangan menarik perhatianku. Cagalli mengerutkan keningnya dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut.

Jantungku masih berdebar cepat. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengenyahkan mimpi mengerikan itu jauh-jauh ke belakang. Sejak kapan aku tertidur?

Kuedarkan perhatianku ke seluruh ruangan yang masih gelap. Sesuatu bergetar dari samping kakiku yang terlipat. Kuambil benda hitam kecil tersebut dan melihat angka 02.55 di sudut atas. Serangkaian nomor tidak dikenal tertera dilayar. "Halo?" tanyaku serak setelah menekan tombol terima.

" _KAU. DI. MANA!?"_

Aku meringis dan menjauhkan ponselku beberapa senti. "Siapa ini?" tanyaku hati-hati.

" _Aku yang bertanya di sini, Nak. Kau di mana? Kau masih bersama Cagalli, kan?"_

Mau tidak mau aku terkejut. "Yang Mulia Athha?" Badanku melemas. Rasa lega meleleh ke seluruh tubuhku. "Syukurlah Anda selamat. Ya, aku masih bersama Cagalli. Kami di," aku terdiam sejenak, "kampung halamanku."

" _Apa? Morgen—kenapa kau—kenapa kau tidak mengikuti rencana? Kalian sendirian di sana?"_

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya berpikir itu bukan ide yang bagus." Kuseka poni yang menempel di dahi dan merasakan keringat dingin di telapak tanganku. "Kami ada di Lunar. Cagalli baik-baik saja."

Helaan napas berat terdengar sebagai balasan. _"Jangan kemana-mana. Orangku akan menjemput kalian secepatnya. Sampai saat itu jangan tinggalkan Cagalli sendirian. Paham?"_

Aku mengangguk dan baru sadar kalau Yang Mulia Athha tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya, jadi aku menjawab, "Ya, Pak."

Yang Mulia Athha tidak membalas. Aku sudah hampir memutuskan sambungan saat suara berat itu kembali terdengar. " _Bagaimana denganmu? Kau terluka? Kau tidak terdengar begitu baik."_ Nada suaranya melembut. Entah kenapa ia terdengar sedikit merasa bersalah.

Aku kembali menghela napas berat. "Cuma capek." Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha mengusir ingatan tentang Ibu dari mimpi mengerikan tadi. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan rasa pedih mulai merambat ke mataku.

" _Maaf, tapi kuharap kau bisa bertahan sebentar lagi. Orangku sudah berangkat. Ia akan sampai di sana dalam waktu beberapa jam. Sekali lagi maaf, Kira. Aku tahu kau lelah."_

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar hal itu, tawa yang menyedihkan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena tidak menyerah, Yang Mulia. Cagalli benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

" _Aku tahu. Untungnya luka itu tidak mengenai bagian vital. Terima kasih, kudengar kau yang memberikan pertolongan pertama."_

Kulipat kedua kakiku di depan dada dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di sana. Tangan kiriku mulai mengacak-acak rambut tanpa alasan. "Bukan masalah."

" _Ah, dan Kira ...,"_ diam lagi, _"selamat ulang tahun."_

Aku tertegun. Kupeluk kakiku semakin erat. "Terima kasih," balasku serak.

.

* * *

 _Aku baik-baik saja. Bibi Caridad bilang kau tidak tidur semalaman jadi tidur saja sana dan jangan mencariku! Aku butuh privasi. Aku janji tidak akan jauh-jauh jadi tidurlah._

 _Cagalli_

Aku menghela napas berat.

"Kau dapat perintah," celetuk Bibi Caridad dengan senyum hangatnya.

Kugaruk belakang kepalaku yang agak gatal. Padahal aku cuma pergi sepuluh menit untuk membeli kopi dan membawakannya sarapan. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan bangun dan pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa—baiklah, dia menulis catatan. "Masalahnya aku tidak cuma menerima perintah darinya."

"Dari Yang Mulia Athha?" tanyanya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Aku mengangguk sembari menyeruput kopiku dan mengambil sepotong roti isi dari piring yang tadi hendak kubawa ke kamar sebelum Bibi memanggilku.

Bibi tersenyum dan melipat catatan itu lagi. "Percayalah pada adikmu. Aku melihatnya pergi ke halaman. Aku akan langsung menghubungimu jika terjadi sesuatu. Kau juga perlu waktu untuk istirahat, Kira."

"Aku tidak mau tidur."

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Kalau begitu paling tidak bersihkan dirimu. Kau tidak akan berjalan-jalan seharian dengan penampilan seperti itu, kan?" Ia menunjuk ke arah tubuhku dengan pena di tangannya.

Pandanganku tertuju ke bawah. Celana hitam yang membungkus kakiku sobek sebagian di bagian tepi, kemeja putih yang kukenakan pun tak luput dari debu dan kotoran entah apa. Kuangkat ketiak kananku dan menciumnya. "Ekh."

Tawa Bibi Caridad terdengar disusul handuk bersih yang mendarat di kepalaku. "Sana!"

.

* * *

Aku menemukannya sedang duduk meringkuk di atas bangku taman di halaman penginapan yang menghadap jalan raya. Sepertinya ia sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih lengan panjang dan jins biru. Dedaunan pohon memayunginya dari sinar matahari yang cukup terik. Aku menghela napas melihat sosoknya seperti ini. Raut sedih di wajah itu selalu ada di sana sejak pertemuan kami dengan sang monster wanita bersayap burung gagak dan berkaki ayam—memang bukan perpaduan yang keren. Entah apa yang dikatakan monster itu padanya, tapi apa pun itu, kurasa bukan hal yang menyenangkan dan cukup sensitif untuk Cagalli. Kalau mengingat-ingat insiden penyerangan di rumahnya semalam, kurasa masuk akal jika keadaan Cagalli sedang murung seperti sekarang.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memasang seulas senyum di wajahku. Kakiku melangkah mendekat dan berhenti, duduk tepat di sampingnya. Er, mungkin ... sebaiknya aku ambil jarak sedikit lagi karena hubungan kami masih belum sedekat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya mengeluarkan sebuah gumaman. Aku bersandar di punggung kursi yang dingin. Mataku tepat mengarah ke barisan awan putih yang mulai diserang awan-awan kelabu kecil yang bergerak cepat. Langit biru itu tetap ada, namun mulai tertutupi sedikit demi sedikit. Kupejamkan mataku dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Aku sedikit terlonjak mendengar nada galaknya meski itu sudah biasa. Mataku terbuka sedikit dan sudah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk, tapi tidak. Dia tidak melihat ke arahku sama sekali dan masih meringkuk di sana.

Kupejamkan mataku lagi. "Hanya beristirahat."

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu istirahat. Sana ke kamar! Kita bahkan tidak seharusnya masih di sini. Kita harus pergi. Monster-monster itu bisa datang kapan saja." Aku bisa mendengarnya membuat beberapa gerakan, membayangkan dirinya menurunkan kedua kaki dan duduk tegak.

"Hei, Cags," panggilku.

"Apa?" hardiknya cepat. Aku bergidik. Kuberanikan untuk membuka mata dan mendapati matanya yang agak memerah dan berkaca-kaca menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat intens dan—percayalah, kau tidak akan mau menatapnya lama-lama.

Dadaku terasa sedikit sakit melihat ekspresi marah itu ditujukan padaku. Apa dia membenciku? Yah, mungkin. Aku laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang di kehidupannya dan merusaknya. Rasa bersalah semakin kuat menggumpal di dadaku.

Mungkin dia menyadari perubahan ekspresiku karena ia tiba-tiba menghela napas berat dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Cagalli menarik napas panjang dan bahunya terkulai lemas. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ... oh, Ya Tuhan," ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di wajah dan menopang sikunya di atas lutut, "aku minta maaf."

Aku tersenyum maklum. "Hei, aku ada di sini," ujarku sembari mengambil posisi yang sama dengannya, menopang sikuku di kedua lutut.

Ia menjauhkan tangannya dan menatapku bingung dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Aku tertawa kecil dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Aku _ada_ di sini, Cagalli. Kau tidak sendirian." Kualihkan pandanganku. Jalinan antarjemariku yang terkepal entah kenapa terlihat lebih menarik. Aku sibuk berkutat dengan mereka. "Dengar, mungkin ini terdengar klise tapi, kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang. Kaulah 'rumah' bagiku, Cags, sampai aku kembali ke tempat yang sama dengan Ayah dan Ibu, tapi, coba tebak," kutatap kembali wajahnya yang masih terlihat bingung dan tersenyum, "kau tidak sama denganku. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk 'hanya memilikuku sebagai keluarga' _._ Tidak. Kau punya Paman Uzumiyang menyayangimu dan selalu mendoakan keselamatmu. Paman Uzumi benar-benar tulus menyayangimu, dan orang-orang di kediaman Athha? Mereka semua mencintaimu! Kau punya 'rumah', Cagalli. Kau masih punya 'keluarga' selain aku. Kau tidak sendirian."

Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam beberapa lama. "Tapi Ayah sudah ..." Suaranya tercekat di bagian terakhir.

Mataku membulat. Kucondongkan badanku ke arahnya. "Siapa bilang?" Aku merogoh saku celanaku cepat dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Kutekan beberapa tombol dan menunjukkan sebuah nomor tak dikenal di depan wajahnya. "Paman Uzumi baru meneleponku pagi ini. Dia memarahiku habis-habisan karena membawamu pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa dan sibuk menanyakan keadaan dan posisimu sekarang." Aku tertawa singkat melihat mulutnya yang menganga dan matanya yang tak berkedip. "Kurasa 'meninggal' bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Paman Uzumi sekarang, Dik."

Cagalli menyambar ponselku tiba-tiba dan sibuk memelototi nomor yang tertera di sana sampai aku yakin ia bisa membuat lubang. Ia menahan napas dan segera menutup mulutnya. "Ini ... ini nomor pribadi Ayah." Sebutir kristal keluar dari ujung matanya. Ia mengusapnya cepat dan tertawa singkat. "Ini benar-benar nomor Ayah!" Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya kembali sendu.

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Ada apa?"

Ia menggeleng dan menyerahkan ponselku kembali. "Mungkin dia hanya khawatir padaku karena aku seorang _coordinator_ atau apalah kalian menyebutnya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan _keamanan dunia."_ Ia memutar bola matanya dan kembali merengut.

"Apa? Apa itu yang jadi pikiranmu? Itu yang dikatakan Si Tante Gagak?" Cagalli mendengus mendengar nama itu. "Oh, Cagalli, yang benar saja! Monster itu hanya mengatakan beberapa kalimat jahat dan kau percaya?"

Aku menggeser posisi dudukku mendekat dan menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ia terlihat terkejut, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku menunduk dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman. "Cagalli, beritahu aku. Kau lebih percaya pada monster itu atau padaku?"

"Apa? Tentu saja ..." Ia terlilhat ragu. _Ouch._ "Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?"

 _Double ouches._ " _Aku saudara kembarmu,_ Cagalli. Aku tidak akan bohong padamu. Aku sudah cukup lama melihat dan memerhatikan berbagai tipe manusia dan percayalah, aku yakin—sangat yakin—kalau Paman Uzumi benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai anaknya. Ia menyayangi dan melindungimu bukan sebagai _coordinator_ , hanya sebagai Cagalli Yula Athha, putri dari Uzumi Nara Athha."

Ia terdiam beberapa lama dengan mulut tertutup rapat, menatap mataku lekat-lekat seolah mencari kebohongan di dalam sana. Aku ikut tersenyum saat kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan sorot matanya melembut. Ia menurunkan pandangannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara.

Aku meremas tangannya satu kali sebelum melepasnya. "Jika kau tidak percaya, tunggu saja. Aku berani bertaruh ia akan mengirimkan utusannya untuk menyusul kita."

Suara derum dan decit mobil terdengar keras dari arah jalan sukses menarik perhatian kami. Sebuah mobil sedan merah berhenti di tepi jalan dan memerlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan kacamata hitam dan baju seragam pasukan penjaga yang baru saja keluar.

"Athrun?"

Yap, utusan terpercaya. Itu dia.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat sebelum menyeberang dan berlari ke arah kami sembari melepas kacamatanya. Kuluruskan posisi dudukku sambil menunggu kedatangannya. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima berbagai omelan dari mulut pemuda itu, namun yang menghampiriku malah sebuah pukulan keras di pipi kiri. Cagalli mengeluarkan pekik tertahan saat tubuhku terempas ke sandaran kursi. Aku meringis.

"Kau ...," napasnya memburu dengan tatapan liar ke arahku, "apa yang kaupikir sudah kaulakukan, hah?"

Pemuda itu sudah menyambar kerah bajuku dan siap melayangkan pukulan kedua saat Cagalli menahan tangannya. "Athrun! Hentikan! Apa yang kaulakukan!?"

"Laki-laki ini sudah menculikmu, Cagalli! Kenapa kau melindunginya? Yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya membawa masalah dan membahayakan keselamatanmu!" sahutnya cepat.

Kata-katanya barusan membuatku terdengar benar-benar jahat. Aku tidak sejahat itu, kok.

"Laki-laki ini _saudara kembarku_ dan dia _tidak_ menculikku, Athrun! Dia _menyelamatkanku_! Kalau kau tidak melepaskannya sekarang juga, aku yang akan menghajarmu!" balas Cagalli tak kalah garang.

Athrun terlihat ragu dan matanya terus berganti antara aku dan Cagalli. Ia berdecak dan melepaskan genggamannya—ralat—ia mendorongku kasar sebelum melepaskan genggamannya. Aku kembali meringis dan sibuk mengelus-elus pipiku yang nyeri. Oh, aku yakin akan muncul warna ungu nanti. Atau hitam? Mungkin hijau lalu berganti ungu?

"Kira, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat Cagalli mengulurkan tangannya dengan pandangan khawatir. Oh, benar. Kusambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum, entah bagaimana hasilnya karena pipiku langsung terasa nyeri setelahnya. Aku kembali meringis.

Athrun melempar tatapan sinis ke arahku sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Cagalli. "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

Cagalli berbalik menatapnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Kemana, Tuan Penjaga? Rumah perlindungan? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Itu pilihan terbaik, Cag—Nona Athha."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengganti panggilanmu?" selaku. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu langsung memberiku tatapan membunuh. Baiklah, salahku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Cagalli menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Aku tidak mau pulang."

Pemuda itu mengerang. "Oh, ayolah, Nona Athha! Kita berdua tahu Rumah Perlindungan adalah tempat paling aman saat ini. Pasukan-pasukan penjaga terbaik sudah disiapkan dan—"

"Dan _rumahku_ masih bisa diserang. Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam? Kau lupa seketat apa penjagaannya?" Cagalli menggeleng. "Selama ini penjagaan di rumah sudah sangat ketat dengan pasukan-pasukan—yang aku yakin—sangat hebat, Athrun, tapi, ini kasus berbeda. Tempat itu hanya akan jadi medan perang kedua jika aku ada di sana. Jadi, tidak. Aku harus pergi," ia melirik singkat ke arahku, " _kami_ harus pergi."

Aku tersenyum. Terima kasih, Cagalli.

Sepertinya Athrun menangkap maksud kata-kata Cagalli karena ia dengan cepat menggeleng. "Oh, tidak. Kau jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa yang kaukatakan dan kau tidak akan melakukan perjalanan apa pun terutama dengan _dia_."

" _Dia_ punya nama dan namanya adalah Kira Yamato. Dan sekedar mengingatkanmu, Tuan Pengawal, aku masih putri dari Uzumi Nara Athha—atasanmu—dan itu berarti aku punya kuasa atasmu karena tugasmu menyangkut diriku. _Kau_ _tidak bisa memerintahku."_

Athrun berkacak pinggang. "Kau tidak punya kuasa atasku sama sekali, Nona Athha. Aku hanya menerima perintah langsung dari Tuan Uzumi dan peraturan ini tidak bisa diubah. Kau akan ikut pulang bersamaku."

"Aku menolak!"

"Tidak, kau ikut denganku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ini perintah!"

"Aku tidak menerima perintah!"

"Kau _harus_ menerimanya!"

"Aku akan berteriak dan menangis."

"Aku memakai seragam. Mereka hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai tahanan."

"Aaargh! Kau menjengkelkan!"

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tawa lepas keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Kedua remaja itu sibuk menatapku dengan bingung selagi aku sibuk tertawa. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengatur napas dan berkata, "Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar. Kurasa kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang lucu."

Sepotong ingatan terlintas begitu saja di benakku setelah mengatakan itu. Senyumku melebar.

"Kami bukan pasangan!" sahut keduanya bersamaan dengan wajah memerah. Aku tertawa lagi. Baiklah, tawaku memang tidak selama itu karena pipiku kembali terasa nyeri setiap aku membuat terlalu banyak gerakan di wajah.

Akhirnya aku pun berdiri dan menatap Athrun lurus-lurus. "Kau pasti tahu mana yang terbaik antara dua pilihan ini, kan, Athrun- _san_? Mohon pertimbangkan lagi. Kami memang tidak tahu apakah jalan yang kami pilih ini akan berujung baik, tapi paling tidak, menurut kami jalan ini lebih baik daripada berlindung di Rumah Perlindungan dengan segala pertimbangannya. Percayalah, pilihan ini juga pasti tidak mudah untuk Cagalli." Aku mengangguk ke arah adik kembarku. Gadis itu berbalik menatap Athrun, berusaha terlihat meyakinkan.

"Aku memang tidak punya hak untuk bicara seperti ini, tapi aku berharap aku bisa terus mendampingi Cagalli apa pun keputusan yang kalian ambil. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa banyak membantu dan hanya merepotkan, namun aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," jelasku dengan kepala tertunduk.

Cagalli menatap Athrun sekali lagi. Akhirnya, pemilik rambut biru tua itu menghela napas berat dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kiri. "Aaaah, baiklah. Kalian berdua ini benar-benar—cepat naik ke mobil dan kita pergi!"

Aku dan Cagalli saling bertukar pandang dengan mata berbinar dan senyum lebar di bibir kami. Mata gadis itu membulat dan ia segera berputar menghadap Athrun. "Tunggu! Kau baru sampai, Athrun! Kau baru saja menyetir dari Kota Orb ke ..." Cagalli menoleh cepat ke arahku.

"Morgenroete," timpalku.

"Ya, Morge—ap—Morgenroete? Kita di Morgenroete?" Kepalanya yang baru menoleh lagi ke arah Athrun segera kembali menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Aku mengangguk ragu. "Kenapa kau dan Bibi tidak bilang? Kita pergi sejauh itu, Kira?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sekitar tiga sampai empat jam dengan kereta. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus ke mana. Maaf."

Cagalli berputar lagi—aku mulai khawatir sendi lehernya akan lepas—ke arah Athrun. "Itu artinya kau baru saja berkendara empat jam _non-stop_ , Athrun. Kau harus beristirahat."

Sang pengawal pribadi itu mengerang. "Langsung ke intinya saja, Nona Athha. Apa maumu?"

Senyum di bibir Cagalli semakin lebar dan matanya berbinar mencurigakan. "Aku tersanjung kau mengenalku sebaik itu, Athrun. Menjelajah—ini kota kelahiranku! Dan berhenti memanggilku Nona Athha."

"Kau berharap aku bisa beristirahat selagi _kau_ menjelajah sendirian dalam situasi seperti ini. Cags, apa kau _tahu_ apa yang ada di kota ini?"

Cagalli menggeleng dengan senyum _innocent_ yang masih terpajang. Athrun mendelik ke arahku. Aku mengangkat tangan dan menggeleng. Hei, aku sama sekali tidak terlibat untuk yang satu ini. Yang lebih menarik perhatianku ... 'apa yang ada di kota ini' ... apa maksudnya?

Athrun (untuk ke sekian kalinya) mendesah. "Sudahlah. Aku ikut, tapi sebelum itu," iris zambrudnya menatap kami bergantian, "kita harus membahas rencana."

Kami sama-sama mendongak saat gumaman dalam seperti bunyi mesin yang bergetar terdengar. Di langit, dekat atap-atap, suatu lubang samar dengan tepi tidak rata muncul bersamaan dengan keluarnya sesosok makhluk berbadan kelelawar dengan ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran normal dan kepala burung hantu tanpa paruh. Makhluk itu masih terbang dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat.

Athrun melempar pisau kecil dari sakunya dengan akurasi profesional. Burung aneh itu jatuh tepat satu meter di depan kami dengan luka yang melepaskan partikel hitam sebelum seluruh tubuhnya pun terurai menjadi ketiadaan.

Aku menelan ludah.

"Sudah semakin dekat." Athrun berujar.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

.

Maaf untuk update-nya yang agak terlambat. Jangan ragu untuk kasih saran atau kritik apa pun!

Terima kasih banyak udah mampir dan masih ngikutin TCL! Super duper terima kasih untuk kalian yang sempat ninggalin review! _Thank you very much for your support and have a lovely day, everyone!_


	12. XII: KIRA

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

 **A/N:** Maafkan karena minggu kemarin nggak _update_ ... badai ujian sedang melanda tapi untungnya udah lewat akakakakaka. #berusahamelupakanhasilnya #denial. Oh, dan maaf lagi untuk _update_ chapter ini yang agak terlambat /bow

.

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _._

* * *

 **XII: KIRA**

* * *

.

"Kau yakin? Cuma begitu?"

"Yap."

"Tidak ada sesi latihan khusus—untuk mengendalikan kekuatan, menggunakan senjata mutakhir, gerakan spesial mata-mata, _kung fu_ —tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada."

Dahiku berkerut. Sebenarnya aku sama kagetnya dengan Cagalli. Setelah menyaksikan pertempuran kemarin malam dengan mata kepala sendiri rasanya agak antiklimaks kalau apa yang harus kami lakukan hanya pergi ke lokasi di mana eksistensi dunia yang dipilihpaling kuat dan mengklaim pilihan yang diambil keras-keras akhir musim panas ini—yaitu akhir Masa Penyatuan.

"Tidak semudah itu, kan?" imbuhku.

Athrun melirikku sebentar dari posisinya di belakang kemudi. "Tentu saja tidak, tapi itu bukan urusan kita. Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah berada di Skandinavia tanggal 28 Agustus nanti dan melakukan deklarasi."

Mata hazel Cagalli melebar. "Tunggu, Skandinavia itu di Eropa, kan? Jadi kita akan pergi ke belahan lain dunia ini dalam waktu dekat—maksudku— _sangat dekat_?"

Athrun mengangguk seolah rencana pergi ke benua lain kurang dari dua puluh empat jam sama seperti pergi ke kota sebelah untuk liburan.

"Wow." Cagalli diam sejenak untuk mencerna informasi ini. Ia melanjutkan, "Kalau itu lokasi dunia mortal terkuat, bagaimanan dengan dunia imortal?" tanya Cagalli lagi, "dan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak bisa memenuhi _deadline_?"

"Lokasi terkuat _immortal_ tentu saja di dunia mereka. Untuk pertanyaan kedua, kekacauan." Athrun menjawab dingin. Mata zamrudnya tetap tertambat ke jalan. "Dua dunia akan bersatu sepenuhnya. Populasi, ekosistem, teknologi, semuanya bercampur. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa kacau dan penuhnya itu?"

Kami bergidik. Aku memang sering membayangkan kalau dunia fantasi yang ditayangkan di film-film atau digambarkan dalam novel-novel itu benar ada di sekelilingku—di hidupku—tapi kalau itu benar terjadi, dan maksudku, _seluruh_ duniafantasi itu ... itu agak ... mengerikan. "Kedengarannya tidak bagus," gumamku akhirnya.

Keheningan canggung menerpa kami. Aku melirik ke arah adikku yang hanya diam di samping Athrun. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat sampai berwarna keputihan. Aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya. Tekanan untuk 'tidak boleh gagal' jelas-jelas membuatnya resah.

Kujulurkan tanganku dan meremas bahunya lembut. Ia terlihat terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, mengerti. "Lalu," aku kembali menoleh ke Athrun, "ada apa di Morgenroete?"

Sang pengawal menghela napas. "Morgenroete adalah titik Penyatuan yang paling kuat—pernah belajar himpunan di matematika? Dua lingkaran yang saling bertemu? Bagian tengahnya itu adalah Morgenroete. Karena itu jugalah sebenarnya wilayah ini sangat tidak stabil. Terlalu sering 'portal'—sebut saja begitu—terbuka di mana saja dengan waktu yang tidak bisa diperkirakan, termasuk durasi, sehingga potensi terjebak di antara dua dunia sangat besar."

"Seperti burung pemalas aneh tadi?" sela Cagalli cepat.

Athrun mengangguk. "Itu contoh bagusnya. Dia lewat dengan selamat—uh, ya, "selamat". Intinya kita tidak boleh lama-lama di sini dan karena itu jugalah aku sudah mengatur agenda "menjelajahmu", Nona Athha."

Cagalli mengerang. "Tapi—"

"Kita akan ke pasar untuk membeli perbekalan. Setelah itu kita pergi. Yah, beberapa orang bilang pasar adalah pusat kebudayaan suatu tempat, kau bisa menikmatinya di sana."

Tepat saat itu, mobil Athrun menepi. Kami keluar dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat beberapa tenda sederhana warna-warni yang berjajar sepanjang jalan. Berbagai barang seperti buah, sayur, dan kue-kue tradisional ditumpuk dengan rapi. Para pengunjung yang memakai baju musim panas mereka berseliweran dengan kesibukannya masing-masing: memarahi anaknya karena berlarian, terlibat penawaran seru, ada juga pria yang menguap lebar di belakang istrinya yang sedang sibuk memerhatikan dua potong baju yang tidak terlalu berbeda.

Senyum kecil terkembang di bibirku. Aku masih ingat nama pria yang hanya memakai singlet dan ikat kepala di persimpangan yang menjajakan buah dengan corong buatan dari kertas koran untuk memanggil pelanggan, Paman Yuto. Dia pria yang baik, sebenarnya, hanya saja kalian tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa membeli buah darinya jika sudah mampir—kau akan tahu kenapa kalau mengalaminya sendiri. Lalu Bibi Bob yang menjual sayuran dua tenda di sampingnya, juga Paman Ulna, seorang bapak gemuk yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong putih polos, yang selalu cemberut di seberangnya.

Aku benar-benar pulang.

Athrun berputar melewati bagian depan mobil dan berhenti di dekatku dan Cagalli sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Jadi, yang kita butuhkan adalah beberapa pasang baju ganti, ransel, mungkin jaket untuk berjaga-jaga, makanan dan—hei!"

Cagalli sudah pergi lebih dulu tanpa memedulikannya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu saat Athrun menoleh ke arahku. "Susul dia. Kau pengawalnya," saranku.

Pemuda berambut biru itu memutar bola matanya. "Beli saja baju dan jaket untukmu sendiri, juga beberapa makanan dan minuman atau barang lain yang kaurasa perlu—tapi jangan terlalu banyak!" Ia merogoh dompetnya dan mengerluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Aku punya uang sendiri," sergahku.

"Oh, ini memang uangmu." Ia menyodorkan lembaran itu. "Dari Yang Mulia Athha. Gajimu di pesta kemarin. Dia akan memberimu bonus begitu misi ini selesai."

Mendengar kata bonus membuatku ingat. Mwu-san dan Murrue-san! Terakhir aku melihat mereka hanya saat Murrue-san menyuruhku mengawasi bagian _sushi_ yang sempat kacau karena salah satu pegawai yang dipekerjakan DaCosta-san memasukkan potongan ikan yang terlalu tebal ke dua puluh potong sushi yang hampir disajikan, dan Mwu-san memberikan setusuk _dango_ padaku sebelum pergi menjalankan tugas.

Tanganku mencengkram lengan Athrun saat dia berbalik. Ia terkejut. "Mwu La Flaga-san dan Murrue La Flaga-san," aku menelan ludah, "mereka ... mereka selamat dari penyerangan kemarin?"

Athrun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengerti siapa yang kumaksud. "Oh, Pak La Flaga dan istrinya?" Aku mengangguk tidak sabar. "Kenapa kau tidak menelepon mereka saja?"

Kelegaan menyusupi pembuluh darahku. "Terima kasih." Aku melepaskan lengannya. "Kalau kau pergi ke toko tas ZAKU dua blok di depan, pancing pemiliknya mengobrol soal batu meski kau tidak mengerti. Kau akan mendapat harga murah."

Ia mengangguk dengan ragu dan berlari menyusul adikku.

Kukeluarkan ponsel dari celana sembari berjalan dan menekan nomor yang selalu terpampang di kotak pesan-antar di sepedaku. Waktu yang tertera di sudut atas menunjukkan angka 8.15, terlalu pagi untuk telepon kedai, tapi kuharap Murrue-san mau mengangkatnya.

" _Kedai masakan Jepang Akatsuki, ada yang bisa dibantu?"_

"Murrue-san! Ini aku, Kira," jawabku cepat.

" _Kira? Kira! Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Suaranya terdengar menjauh sebentar saat Murrue-san berteriak memanggil Mwu-san. _"Ya Tuhan, syukurlah! Kami sangat khawatir tidak menemukanmu di mana pun setelah ... setelah kejadian apa-pun-itu semalam_ _—astaga! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dunia ini, sih? Kau di mana?"_

Senyum kecil terkembang di bibirku. "Aku juga khawatir dengan kalian. Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini terdengar suara gemeresik disusul suara berat yang membentak, _"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Bocah! Kau di mana? Dan, ya, kami baik-baik saja."_

"Senang mendengarmu juga, Mwu-san," balasku dengan seringai meski dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Seringai itu menghilang secepat ia muncul. "Ada keperluan mendesak yang sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama. Aku akan pulang kalau semuanya sudah selesai."

Baik Mwu-san dan Murrue-san tidak langsung menjawab, lalu, _"Pulang ke tempat asalmu atau ..."_

Langkahku berhenti. Mataku melebar, tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja pulang ke Akatsuki!" jawabku mantap. Aku serius. Waktu kubilang pulang pada mereka yang kupikirkan adalah kedai sederhana di kota Orb, tempatku tinggal selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Mengingat Bibi Caridad dan rumahku di sini entah kenapa membuatku merasa ... apa? Kosong? Dingin?

Aku menggeleng dan berjalan lagi. "Kecuali kalian keberatan?" tanyaku ragu.

" _Selesaikan saja urusanmu dan cepat pulang, bocah!"_ Jawaban itu sangat cepat keluar diiringi tawa lega. Beberapa suara gemeresik lagi terdengar sampai suara Murrue-san menambahkan, _"Jaga dirimu, Kira."_

"Baik, Murrue-san," gumamku, "siapkan saja semangkuk ramen untukku dan Cagalli nanti."

Tawa keduanya kembali pecah, ikut mengangkat ketegangan yang sebelumnya ada. _"Akan kusiapkan puluhan porsi sampai kalian bilang menyerah."_

Aku tersenyum. "Sampai nanti, Murrue-san, Mwu-san."

.

* * *

Waktu pertama aku melihatnya, aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh sama sekali.

Laki-laki itu, atau begitulah yang kukira, berdiri di balik meja kecil penuh botol berisi madu. Ia mengenakan baju putih panjang dan celana longgar berwarna cokelat muda yang ditutupi sepatu _boot_ bersol tebal setinggi betis. Sarung tangan rajut yang kumal menutupi kedua tangannya, membuatnya terlihat dua kali lebih besar. Ia memakai kain putih yang sudah kekuningan untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya bersamaan dengan topi jerami lebar berbentuk kerucut yang hampir menutupi matanya.

Kelihatannya panas sekali.

Merasa sedikit kasihan karena dagangannya terlihat sepi, aku menghampirinya sambil menjinjing satu kantung plastik berisi beberapa pasang baju dan sepatu lama yang menggantikan tempat sepatu kets baru yang kukenakan. Tangan kiriku membetulkan posisi topi dan kacamata murah yang baru kubeli—banyak yang mengenaliku di sini, jadi membeli dua barang itu adalah yang pertama kulakukan begitu datang. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu Kira Hibiki sudah pulang. Lebih sedikit orang yang tahu lebih baik.

"Madu asli dari lebah hutan, Tuan. Dua puluh orbian[1] _aja_ untuk botol _mini_ ," ia menunjuk ke arah botol kaca di sebelah kiri dan menunjuk botol di sebelahnya yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar, "lima puluh orbian _aja_ untuk yang _gede_."

Sebelah alisku terangkat. Ada dua hal aneh dari kalimatnya, tapi pertama-tama ... "Bukankah lebih untung buatku kalau beli yang kecil dua?"

Ia tersentak. "Be-benarkah?" Suaranya yang agak pelan dan halus tidak menutupi kegugupannya. Sekarang, ia terlihat bingung.

Aku tersenyum. "Anda pasti belum lama berjualan, ya?" tanyaku maklum.

Ia berhenti bergerak-gerak. "'Anda'?" tanyanya seolah aku baru saja menggunakan bahasa asing. Laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek dariku ini masih belum mengangkat wajahnya.

Kali ini giliranku yang bingung. "Ya, _Anda,_ " aku menunjuk ke arahnya, "belum lama berjualan? Oh, apa Anda bukan dari Orb?" Karena setahuku, kami hanya menggunakan satu bahasa di Negara ini. Tidak ada bahasa daerah. Aku bahkan menggunakan bahasa sopan sekarang.

"Oh! Yayaya! Maaf, agak _bengong_ tadi, maaf." Ia menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengibaskan debu imajiner di udara. Ah, benar, kalau diperhatikan lagi logatnya memang agak berbeda. "Aku memang baru mulai beberapa minggu. Pantas _aja_ nggak ada yang beli botol _gede_." Ia mendengus. "Terima kasih, Tuan, sudah _ngingetin_."

"Sama-sama," balasku. "Aku mau satu botol ke—" Kalimatku terpotong saat seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba menyenggol meja dengan cukup kuat.

Aku dan penjual itu langsung menangkap botol-botol yang bergoyang dengan berbahaya dan hampir menumpahkan madu ke seluruh meja dan tanah. Anak itu menyerukan kata maaf sambil terus berlari diikuti temannya yang mengejarnya.

"Uh ... dasar anak manusia ..." Sang penjual bergumam.

Tanganku membeku pada botol-botol yang kupegang. Tanganku tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Bukan hanya karena kalimat aneh yang baru ia keluarkan, tapi karena dari posisiku yang agak condong ke depan sekarang, aku bisa melihat dari balik topinya telinga kecil dan lancip yang terletak terlalu ke atas dari tempat telinga berada pada umumnya meski aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan rambut birunya. Selain itu, kalau kuperhatikan lagi, kulit di sekitar matanya terlihat lebih kering, tebal, dan ... keras?

Aku menelan ludah.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tadi Tuan _ngomong_ apa?" Ia mengambil jaraknya semula dan menunduk dengan canggung.

 _Itu dia, pilihan katanya yang agak aneh._ "Sa-satu botol kecil."

"Satu botol _mini,_ kalau begitu." Ia terdengar benar-benar senang saat memasukkan pesananku ke kantung kertas berwarna cokelat. "Ini dia!"

Aku menerimanya dan, tanpa menarik tangan setelah meletakkan beberapa keping uang di atas permukaan dari benang itu, kujabat tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia mengangkat wajah, terlihat bingung dan terkejut. Jantungku berpacu. Butuh usaha sangat besar untuk mempertahankan pandanganku pada mata hitamnya yang terlihat sangat gelap.

Aku mencondongkan badan. "Kau _immortal,_ kan?" bisikku.

Matanya langsung membelalak dan tubuhku terdorong ke depan saat ia tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Aku meringis begitu ujung meja menusuk perutku. Ia kembali menarik tangannya, membuat bahu kananku protes kesakitan.

"Maafmaafmaafmaafmaaf—eh— _lepasin_!" sahutnya panik.

Reaksinya membuatku menyadari satu hal, dia berbeda dengan _immortal_ yang sudah kami hadapi selama ini. Aku mencoba sebuah ide bodoh. "Berhenti meronta! Kau hanya akan menarik perhatian!" desakku sepelan mungkin.

Ia berhenti menarik-narik tangannya dan memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dengan kalut. Beberapa orang berhenti untuk memerhatikan kami. Aku menoleh ke arah mereka dan memberikan senyum canggung. "Ada yang tersangkut," jelasku.

Mereka hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

 _Immortal_ itu menutup jarak di antara kami. "Aku bukan _gundam,_ tolong jangan _laporin_ aku," pintanya cepat.

Aku menegakkan diri, masih tidak melepaskan tangannya. " _Gundam?_ " tanyaku balik.

"Ya, _gundam,_ mereka yang bawa senjata dan bagian dari pasukan," jelasnya tidak sabar, " _kumohon,_ aku gak bisa _balik_ ke rumah dan aku gak mau ditangkap. _Tolonglah_ jangan laporkan aku."

"Oke-oke, tenang dulu," potongku, "aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun kalau kau berjanji tidak kabur setelah kau kulepaskan. Kalau aku melihat kau berbalik, aku punya teman yang bisa langsung menangkap dan mengurungmu." Sedikit berlebihan karena sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi Athrun sekarang, tapi itu masalah nanti. "Setuju?"

Untuk beberapa lama, kami sama-sama menahan napas. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. Aku melonggarkan genggamanku dengan waspada sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya.

"Baiklah, siapa kau? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini dan," aku memberi isyarat ke arah botol-botol madu di atas meja, "apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa kembali?"

Ia menatapku dengan awas. "Ini bukan tipuan, kan? Kau gak akan menangkapku setelah aku jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu—karena itu benar-benar _rendahan_?"

"Aku sudah berjanji dan aku akan menepatinya." Rasanya seperti berjalan di atas tali, butuh kehati-hatian untuk menjaga posisiku. Ayolah, dilihat dari tubuh dan kekuatannya saat menarikku tadi aku yakin tidak butuh banyak tenaga untuk menghabisiku sekarang juga.

Untungnya, ide itu sepertinya tidak terlintas di pikirannya.

"Aku Kuzzey Buskirk. Aku ... aku _berantem_ dengan Ayah dan dia mengusirku dari rumah. Aku _lagi_ jalan di sekitar hutan waktu portal itu muncul entah dari mana _pas_ di depanku dan membawaku ke sini." Ia menunjuk ke arah gunung yang menjulang di samping kami, berdiri kokoh dengan warna hijau tuanya. "Itu tempatku datang pertama kali."

"Gunung Morgenroete," gumamku dengan tatapan sedikit menyipit. Aku sama sekali tidak heran ia muncul dari sana mengingat apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri empat tahun yang lalu sewaktu berada di sana. Aku menggeleng, mengenyahkan bayangan cahaya biru yang menyusup di ingatanku. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih tinggal? Kau tidak seharusnya di sini." Aku menatapnya lebih intens. "Kau mata-mata, kan?"

Ia benar-benar terkejut. "Bukan! Aku bukan mata-mata! Sumpah, aku cuma penduduk sipil yang jadi korban Masa Penyatuan! Beberapa dari kalian juga ada yang _kayak_ aku di dunia _immortal_. Kami _nyumput_ , berbaur sebisa mungkin supaya nggak terlibat urusan dengan pasukan kedua dunia. Kami gak tahu apa-apa!" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ya, tapi kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan kenapa kau tidak pulang. Kau bisa menunggu atau mencari portal lain dan pulang ke tempatmu."

"Sudah kubilang Ayah mengusirku!" Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Aku tersentak, mengambil satu langkah mundur dengan waspada.

Anehnya, ia terlihat menyesal. "Maaf, jangan pergi dan melapor, maafkan aku." rapalnya gugup. "Ayah seram _banget_ kalau marah. Aku takut pulang. Lagi pula aku cuma harus bertahan di sini sampai Masa Penyatuan berakhir dan aku akan berada di duniaku lagi entah di bagian mana."

Aku menautkan alis. "Itu yang terjadi kalau kita terdampar di dunia lain sampai Masa Penyatuan berakhir? Dipindahkan secara otomatis ke dunia asal kita?"

"Ya. Kau nggak tahu? Oh, mungkin ini Masa Penyatuan pertamamu. Kudengar _mortal_ berumur pendek. Ini sudah yang kelima belas kalinya untukku."

" _Berapa umurmu?_ Lupakan. Itu pertanyaan retoris." Aku menarik napas. "Kau sendirian?"

Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan enggan menatapku. "Ya ..."

"Bohong."

"Aku seriu—"

Keributan tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya. Kami menoleh dan mendapati Paman Ulna sedang sibuk mengejar seekor burung elang berwarna cokelat keemasan yang terbang agak rendah dengan potongan daging di cakarnya. Bapak tukang daging itu jelas-jelas marah dan terus meneriakkan sumpah serapah sembari mengacungkan pisau cincangnya. Elang itu bergerak dengan lincah menghindari kanopi-kanopi yang dibentangkan sebelum akhirnya menemukan tempat terbuka dan terbang tinggi ke langit.

Seekor elang mencuri daging di Morgenroete.

Ya, _benar_.

Kuzzey mengerang sambil meletakkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan. Ia menggumamkan kata 'bodoh' berkali-kali.

"Itu temanmu juga, kan?" tanyaku. "Kau bisa melakukan itu juga?"

"Nggak, maksudku, ya. Aku bisa berubah, tapi nggak jadi _kayak_ dia." Ia menggeleng. "Dengar, sudah jelas kami cuma rakyat sipil yang _nyasar_. Kami akan berlaku baik, jadi tolong pergi dan anggap kau nggak pernah ketemu kami."

Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Mencuri itu berlaku baik?" Jariku menunjuk ke arah temannya tadi pergi.

Ia terlihat berpikir. "Nggak baik?"

Aku menggaruk kepala. Eeh, mungkin budaya mereka berbeda dengan kami. "Tidak baik," jelasku. "Nah, sekedar memastikan lagi. Apa yang kautahu soal _coordinator_?"

"Dia diperebutkan dan kunci dari Masa Penyatuan ini?"

"Ciri-ciri?"

"Laki-laki? Di Masa Penyatuan kemarin laki-laki. Kurasa masa ini juga. Tinggi, agak berlemak, dan kekar?"

Oooke. Aku tidak akan membayangkan Cagalli yang tinggi, berlemak, dan kekar. "Siapa aku?"

Matanya kali ini memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau tahu banyak soal ini, tapi kurasa kau bukan salah satu dari pasukan mortal. Kau berbeda."

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Jika bangsamu— _immortal_ —menanyai tentang seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tahu banyak tentang Masa Penyatuan dan ... mungkin pergi dengan rombongan kecil, apa yang akan kaukatakan?"

"Apa yang akan—oh. Oooh!" Matanya membulat dan entah kenapa ia terlihat sedikit antusias, seperti anak kecil yang baru diberitahu sebuah rahasia. Ia mengatur ekspresinya senetral dan sebingung mungkin. "'Aku belum pernah lihat mortal yang kaumaksud. Apa dia penting?'"

Aku mengangguk puas. "Dengar, suruh temanmu jualan buah atau yang lain atau membantumu. Di dunia mortal kau bisa dapat masalah kalau mencuri. Oh, dan jangan berburu hewan apa pun di sini, kau juga bisa dapat masalah dan memancing emmm pasukan, ya pasukan dan mereka akan menangkapmu."

Matanya membelalak.

"Kau sudah berburu, ya?"

Ia mengangguk pasrah dan terlihat seperti anak anjing yang terlantar.

"Aku terkejut kau belum tertangkap sampai sekarang," gumamku. Aku menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah, kalau kau berjalan ke arah stasiun, kau akan menemukan Penginapan Lunar. Bicara dengan pemiliknya dan sebut namaku. Dia akan membantumu, tapi ...," aku menatapnya tajam, "jika kau menyakitinya, atau membuat kaummu menaruh perhatian padanya, aku akan memburumu, memburu kalian berdua, dan aku tidak akan langsung menghabisi kalian. Aku akan melakukannya _pelan-pelan_ , mengerti?"

Kuzzey menelan ludah dan mengangguk cepat.

Aku menghela napas, merasa agak tidak enak mengulang dialog klise di salah satu film yang pernah kutonton padanya, tapi itu perlu, _sangat perlu._ Rasanya seperti berjudi saja. "Aku percaya padamu, Kuzzey. Kau juga ... 'berbeda' dari _immortal_ yang sudah kutemui. Kuharap kita bisa saling membantu sampai semua ini selesai," jelasku dengan lebih lembut.

"Aku juga, umm ..."

"Kira. Kira Yamato," timpalku.

Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Tuan. Semoga Tuan suka madunya."

Aku balas tersenyum dan mengangkat botol madu itu sebagai salam.

.

* * *

Iklan tentang bahaya menggunakan ponsel saat berkendara itu sangat tepat karena aku mengalami imbasnya, dalam skala yang lebih kecil, tentu saja. Kuakui memang salahku yang terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel untuk menghubungi Cagalli sampai menabrak seseorang dengan cukup kuat dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Aku cepat-cepat berbalik dan melontarkan maaf bertubi-tubi. "Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik.

Orang itu masih memegangi lengannya yang kutabrak erat-erat, malah lebih seperti meremasnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia terus menunduk dan enggan menatapku. Jaket hitam dengan tudung yang dinaikkan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat misterius, ditambah dengan kebungkamannya ... sebenarnya agak seram.

"Berhati-hatilah."

"Ya. Maaf. Sungguh. Aku akan berhati-hati—" Belum selesai aku memberi balasan, suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku dari belakang. Cagalli melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan bersemangat, menjinjing dua kantung plastik di tangannya. Ia berlari kecil ke arah kami, agak kepayahan karena terhadang oleh kerumunan dari arah berlawanan.

"Aku melihat masa depanmu. Salah satu dari kalian akan mati."

Aku mengerjap dua kali dengan bingung. Saat aku kembali menoleh pada orang itu dan melihat ia mengangguk ke arah adik kembarku, jantungku seakan berhenti. "Ap—bagaimana? Kau siapa? Apa maksudmu?" desakku.

Temannya—yang baru kusadari ternyata ada di belakangnya sejak tadi—membisikkan sesuatu. Orang itu hanya mengangguk samar dan berkata, "Jurang, berhati-hatilah."

Mereka berdua pergi sebelum aku bisa memikirkan balasan apa pun.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Kira?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Cagalli yang berdiri di sampingku dengan alisnya yang terangkat. "Um, apa? Aku ..." Mataku kembali menjelajah ke arah wanita tadi dan temannya pergi. Tak ada jejak. "Bukan siapa-siapa," gumamku pelan.

Cagalli hanya mengangkat bahunya. Wajahnya kembali berbinar begitu melihat kantung kertas di tanganku. "Hei, itu madu? Kau beli madu?" Ia menatapku dengan seringai terkembang. "Kau seperti orang tua."

"Ya? Jangan minta kalau begitu."

"Hei, aku, kan tidak bilang aku tidak suka," protesnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Jangan pelit dengan saudara sendiri, Kira."

Aku baru akan membalas ketika perhatianku teralih oleh seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berdebat seru dengan dua orang anak laki-laki yang sekitar dua tahun lebih tua darinya di seberang jalan. Salah seorang anak laki-laki yang memakai topi membentak dengan tangan kanan mengayun-ayunkan bunga aster di depan wajah sang gadis. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, tapi sepertinya seputar bunga yang laki-laki itu dapat (atau ambil?) dari sekeranjang penuh bunga aster yang gadis berambut pirang itu bawa.

Kuputuskan kalau pertengkaran anak kecil ini sudah keterlaluan ketika anak-anak laki-laki itu merebut keranjang itu dari tangan mungil si gadis kecil dan membantingnya ke tanah, namun Cagalli mendahuluiku. "Hei!" serunya cepat, menghentikan kaki anak laki-laki itu mendarat di atas bunga-bunga yang berserakan. Aku berlari menyusul Cagalli ketika adikku itu menghampiri anak-anak yang mengambil langkah mundur ketakutan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" serunya lagi dengan nada yang lebih galak.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu saling tarik beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri. Mereka melempar olok-olok terakhir pada gadis itu sampai akhirnya menghilang dari jangkauan.

Begitu sampai di depan gadis kecil itu, aku berlutut dan memerhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah, mencari luka. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lembut.

Gadis itu mengangguk sembari menyeka matanya dengan tangan kiri yang dikepal. Meski begitu, aku tidak melihat bekas air mata sedikit pun di pipinya. Aku tersenyum kagum.

Cagalli berdiri di sampingku. "Dasar anak laki-laki penindas. Tidak. Mereka bahkan bukan laki-laki," gerutunya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah anak laki-laki tadi pergi.

"Aku tahu. Mereka tukang _bully_." Gadis itu menimpali dengan suara serak. "Nenek bilang laki-laki sejati tidak mengganggu perempuan."

Cagalli terkejut mendengar tanggapan mantap dari anak itu. Sejujurnya aku juga. Siapa sangka gadis kecil dengan baju terusan putih sepanjang lutut tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuh kurusnya itu tidak selemah kelihatannya. Rambut pirangnya mirip sekali dengan Cagalli hanya saja lebih cerah dan bergelombang, sedangkan rambut Cagalli pirang pucat dan lurus. Usianya mungkin tidak lebih dari tujuh tahun.

"Apa yang mereka minta darimu?" tanyaku pelan. Cagalli ikut berjongkok dan mulai memunguti bunga-bunga yang berserakan dengan beberapa tangkai kehilangan kelopaknya.

"Mereka protes karena harga satu tangkainya terlalu mahal," jawabnya merengut.

"Kau menjual bunga-bunga ini?" Ia mengangguk. "Memangnya berapa kau menjualnya?" Begitu aku selesai menanyakan hal itu, rasanya aku mengalami _de javu_. Sepertinya hari ini secara resmi aku menjadi konsultan bisnis. Aku merasa konyol.

"Satunya cuma tiga orbian."

"Mahal darimananya? Bunga aster, kan memang harganya segitu! Malahan kau menjualnya lebih murah dari yang lain," timpal Cagalli.

"Benar, kan? Aku tahu! Mereka cuma laki-laki nakal tukang peras yang tidak punya uang! Uuuh, menyebalkan."

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua gadis di depanku. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti kakak-beradik yang akrab. Lalu aku baru teringat sesuatu. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau baru di Morgenroete?"

Ia terlihat bersemangat. "Oh, ya, belum lama! Aku tinggal berdua dengan Nenek. Kami menanam bunga-bunga ini bersama-sama." Ia menerima keranjang yang diulurkan Cagalli dengan senyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Kak!"

"Kau gadis kecil yang manis dan kuat! Jangan mau diganggu oleh anak-anak laki-laki itu lagi, oke?" ujar Cagalli dengan kedua tangan terkepal di depan dada.

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja!"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan bangkit. "Hindari berkelahi kalau bisa, ya," kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Melihat bunga-bunga yang tidak begitu segar lagi itu membuatku menautkan alis. "Hei, berapa harga semuanya?" Aku menunjuk ke arah keranjang di tangannya.

Gadis itu mulai menghitung satu persatu bunganya yang tersisa dengan telunjuk. "Dua belas ... tiga belas ... empat belas! Berarti ... ummm ... tiga dikali empat belas ..."

Aku menahan diri untuk langsung memberi jawaban. Cagalli juga sepertinya menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk memerhatikan ekspresi lucu yang dikeluarkan gadis itu yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas oretan di kepalanya.

"Empat puluh dua! Empat puluh dua orbian!" serunya bangga **.**

"Hebat! Aku tidak tahu kau pintar berhitung," pujiku. Kurogoh dompetku dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang diperlukan. "Aku beli semua, ya."

Mata magenta itu membulat tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian, senyum lebarnya mengembang sampai memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih. Ia merapikan letak bunga-bunga itu dan meluruskan beberapa kelopak sebelum memberikannya dengan kedua tangan padaku.

"Terima kasih banyak, kakak-kakak!" Ia berlari pulang dengan riang.

Cagalli bangkit dan menatap punggung kecil itu pergi. "'Terima kasih, kakak dermawan', eh?" ledeknya.

"Diamlah."

Ia menarik napas dan mengangguk ke arah satu keranjang penuh aster itu. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua itu?"

"Aku sudah punya rencana, sebenarnya," jawabku sekadarnya dan berbalik, menemukan Athrun yang sudah berganti baju menjadi kaos berwarna krem dan celana _baggy_ akhirnya muncul dan berjalan menghampiri kami dengan dua tangan penuh kantung plastik.

Ia berhenti di depan kami. "Sudah semua? Kita bisa _packing_ sambil jalan di mobil."

Aku membuka mulut, "Sebenarnya, Athrun-san, ada satu tempat yang mau kukunjungi sebentar. Boleh?"

.

* * *

Entah kenapa selalu ada atmosfer berbeda dan aneh di pemakaman. Meski cuaca cerah dan tempat ini tidak seseram dan sesuram yang digambarkan di film-film, dengan tanah berumput hijau yang dirawat, hutan kecil yang membentuk huruf U, dan makam yang disusun rapi, semuanya tetap berbeda dengan situasi taman kota meski dalam jam-jam kosong. Semua yang ada di sini seolah menarik suatu keadaan konstan, sunyi. Sangat tepat bila disebut sebagai tempat "peristirahatan".

Aku dan Cagalli hanya diam menatap dua batu nisan di depan kami, batu dengan nama Ayah dan Ibu yang terukir bersebelahan, sesuai dugaanku. Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada musik sedih, tidak ada air mata. Sempurna.

Kuambil setengah dari aster dalam keranjang dan meletakkannya di depan nisan Ayah. Kulakukan hal yang sama di depan nisan Ibu. Cagalli berlutut di sampingku dan kami mengatupkan tangan di waktu yang sama dan menutup mata, mendoakan kedua orang tua kami bersama-sama untuk pertama kalinya.

Akhirnya kami berdiri, memerhatikan tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang tua kami dalam diam. Apa mereka bisa melihat kami sekarang ini? Aku, bersama adikku, untuk pertama kalinya berdiri bersebelahan di depan Ayah dan Ibu. Bagaimana reaksi mereka saat ini, ya? Terkejut dengan kedua mata membulat? Atau hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian karena mereka sudah menduga akan datang waktu di mana kami berdua muncul di depan mereka dan membawa masalah?

"Tadinya aku berniat membawakan teh Jepang untuk Ayah," aku memberi isyarat ke arah nisannya, "dan bunga lili untuk Ibu. Dia menyukainya," kali ini ke arah nisan di sebelahnya.

"Teh Jepang? Untuk Ayah?" tanya Cagalli bingung.

"Ya," aku mengangkat bahu, "dia bilang ingin mencobanya. Kami punya banyak di Akatsuki. Ah." Kulepaskan tas ranselku dan mulai merogoh isinya. Athrun bersikeras kami membawa perbekalan kami meski hanya mampir sebentar, karena berdasarkan pengalaman sebelumnya, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Aku tahu senyum Cagalli mengembang ketika aku meletakkan sekaleng teh kesukaan kami di samping bunga-bunga. "Ayah juga suka?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kuharap Ayah tidak keberatan."

"Bisa dianggap jaminan." Cagalli mengangguk setuju. "Kita akan membawa teh Jepang dan bunga lili di ziarah berikutnya."

Aku tidak kepikiran satu hal pun untuk menjawab dan kurasa Cagalli juga tidak membutuhkannya, jadi aku hanya mengangguk dan menyampirkan tasku lagi. Kesunyian kembali mengisi bersama dengan angin semilir musim panas yang berembus.

"Hei, Kira." Cagalli memanggil pelan dari sampingku. Kedua tangannya masih berada dalam kantung. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mataku. "Kemarin ... selamat ulang tahun."

Aku mendengus. "Trims, Dik," balasku sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ia memukul tanganku keras-keras. "Sialan."

Aku hanya menyeringai dan berbalik. Kami berjalan menuju Athrun yang menunggu beberapa meter di belakang kami, memberi kami privasi sekaligus memastikan kami berada dalam pengawasannya. "Jadi, Athrun—apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Yah, kalian berdua jelas-jelas tertarik satu sama lain." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sebagai kakak, aku mau tahu bagaimana orang yang akan menjadi pasangan adikku nantinya."

"Ap-apa-apaan itu!?" Wajah merahnya benar-benar membuatnya terlihat kelabakan. "Siapa yang kau maksud 'tertarik satu sama lain', Kira—dan sudah kubilang aku yang kakak!"

"Keberatan, _Yang Mulia._ " Aku mengangkat satu jariku. "Saya memiliki akte kelahiran kita berdua yang dapat dijadikan bukti _._ Sekarang, bisa berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menjawab pertanyaan saya yang sebenarnya?"

Ia memberiku tatapan membunuh.

Cagalli melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rona merah samar di kedua pipinya masih ada. "Yah ... um ... dia manis—hentikan. _Hentikan_ senyum konyolmu itu atau aku berhenti menjawab!" Ia berdeham. "Um, dia tidak segan-segan berdebat dengan guru untuk membela temannya kalau memang temannya tidak bersalah. Meski dia kelihatan menyebalkan—salahkan pekerjaannya, sungguh—sebenarnya dia benar-benar teman yang baik. Yah, sedikit terlalu kepikiran terhadap sesuatu, tapi dia baik."

Orang yang jelas bisa kupercayakan untuk menjaga adikku, kalau begitu. Aku tersenyum. "Sebenarnya sudah _berapa lama_ kau menyukainya? Menggambarkannya dengan perasaan sedalam itu ... pfft," ledekku.

Wajahnya semakin memerah. "Kira, jika kau ..."

Langkah kami terhenti ketika Athrun menjauh dari pohon tempatnya bersandar dan berjalan cepat ke arah kami. Ekspresinya waspada. Tangan kanannya sibuk memberi isyarat pada kami untuk diam dan berjalan lebih cepat sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memegang ponselnya. Ia menunjuk ke arah hutan di samping kami. Mulutnya membentuk satu kata: _gundam._

Secara naluriah kami menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Aku tahu aku harusnya tidak memikirkan hal ini sekarang tapi, sungguh? Tidakkah kau merasa jijik saat melihat seseorang—atau sesuatu—sedang menghisap darah dengan sangat 'bersemangat' dari leher seseorang tepat di depan matamu? Maksudku, eww ...

Jantungku berdegup cepat. Mataku menyipit. Meski tertutup bayang-bayang pepohonan, kulit sang korban terlihat sangat, _sangat_ , pucat. Itu tidak bagus. _Sangat_ tidak bagus.

Jantungku memainkan irama gila. Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan ini gila, tapi ...

Aku menelan ludah. "Um, apa Anda akan membunuhnya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Cagalli langsung menyikut rusukku dan memberikan tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata, 'Bagus, kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja berteriak-teriak di sekitarnya sambil berkata: HEI, KAMI DI SINI SEDANG MENONTONMU MENGISAP DARAH! BOLEH KAMI COBA?'

Pria dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru pucat itu—atau monster berwujud laki-laki itu—segera melepaskan mulutnya dari leher laki-laki tak berdosa di depannya dan menoleh ke arah kami dengan cepat. Cagalli menarikku mundur selangkah. Monster itu mengangkat satu jari tangan kirinya dan berkata, "Tidak, tapi aku mau minum sedikit lagi," sebelum kembali melakukan pekerjaannya semula.

Tanpa bisa kutahan, akhirnya aku berkata, "Tidakkah Anda jijik? Kurasa darah tidak terasa seenak itu. Selain itu baunya amis ... dan tidak sehat." Cagalli menyikutku lebih keras.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa gumaman yang kurasa berarti, 'tidak, ini terasa super enak dan baunya sangat menggiurkan. Karena itu jangan harap aku mau berbagi denganmu.'

"Maksudku," aku melanjutkan lagi, masih dengan rasa penasaran dan awas yang meluap-luap, "dengan HIV dan virus-virus lainnya—kau tahu—darah dengan sifat _infectious_ -nya? Aku tidak percaya masih ada orang yang mau minum darah sembarang orang dengan potensi penyakit sebanyak itu—ah, mungkin karena Anda bukan orang. Lalu kulit pria itu ... atau orang-orang lainnya ...," aku mengangguk ke arah korban, "berkeringat, kan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang belum mandi dan menggosok daki—kulitnya?"

Kini Cagalli hanya menepuk dahi dan memutar bola matanya. Hei, apa gunanya kau belajar biologi?

Monster penghisap darah itu kini mengangkat taringnya dengan kedua tangan masih memegang kedua bahu sang mangsa dan hanya menatap lurus ke arah pepohonan di depannya. Ia terlihat berpikir. Dilihatnya lagi sosok mangsanya yang sudah berubah pucat dan terkulai lemas di cengkramannya.

Ia melepas kedua tangannya begitu saja dan peziarah yang malang itu jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. "Baiklah, kurasa kau baru saja berhasil membuatku tidak mau minum darah lagi. Darah manusia. Mungkin aku akan bertahan dengan darah ternak saja."

"Um, flu babi? Sapi gila?"

Monster itu terdiam untuk beberapa lama dan akhirnya mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Oke-oke! Tidak ada darah lagi! Sayuran dan makanan yang dimasak dengan matang! Aku masih mau hidup beberapa ribu tahun lebih lama."

Cagalli menghela napas lega dan meremas tanganku satu kali. Aku menganggapnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Tapi, kurasa minum darah dua orang anak-anak tidak begitu masalah." Monster itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kami dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Oh, kami remaja! Yap! Remaja! Penuh dengan masalah!" sahut Cagalli cepat. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan kananku dan membawa kami mundur beberapa langkah perlahan-lahan. Saat monster itu mengambil langkah pertama, kami setuju bahwa lari adalah pilihan paling bijak saat ini.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

 _.  
_

Fuaaaah, _chapter_ yang panjang. Ahahahahhaa

Nggak nyangka udah masuk chapter 12 aja. Berarti tinggal sekitar hmmmmm [piiiip] chapter lagi menuju ending.

Masih banyak ahhahahaha.

Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir dan masih ngikutin TCL! Terima kasih superrrrrr banyak untuk kalian yang udah nyempetin review. _Thank you very much for your support!_ Jangan ragu untuk ninggalin kritik dan saran kalau misalnya ada yang dirasa kurang pas. Nanya-nanya juga boleh kalau misalnya ada yang bingung.

 _Have a lovely and fun long weekend, guys!_


	13. XIII: CAGALLI

**THE CONNECTED LINE**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _._

* * *

 **XIII: CAGALLI**

* * *

.

"Athrun, dia vampir!" seruku.

Mata pemilik rambut biru tua itu membulat. Ia segera meraih pisau di ikat pinggang dan melemparkannya pada Kira. Kira menangkapnya dan mendorongku ke arah Athrun. Ia berbalik tepat waktu karena vampir itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kira mengayunkan pisaunya untuk membuat vampir itu mundur, tapi _gundam_ itu berhasil menahannya dengan menjepitkan jari-jarinya pada kedua permukaan pisau. Meski kelihatannya ia hanya menahannya begitu saja, namun aku tahu tenaganya benar-benar kuat dari ekspresi Kira yang terkejut.

"Ck ck, mengayunkan benda berbahaya dengan tangan gemetar begini bukan tindakan bijak, manusia." Vampir itu memutar pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat dan menggores jari Kira, membuatnya mengeluarkan pekik terkejut dan menarik tangannya menjauh.

Sang vampir membuang pisau itu sembarangan ke belakang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengendus. "Hmm, gula darah normal. Eritrosit, leukosit, trombosit, hemoglobin, sempurna," matanya memerhatikan Kira dari atas sampai bawah, "tekanan darah normal, tidak ada sumbatan, kau manusia yang sehat."

"Um, terima kasih?" desis Kira sembari memegangi jarinya yang terluka.

Vampir itu tertawa dan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kira ke belakang punggung dalam gerakan cepat, membuat Kira memekik lagi. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya yang menampilkan dua taring yang tajam ke telinga Kira dan memberikan seringai berbahaya padaku dan Athrun. "Dengan kata lain ... lezat."

Wajah Kira memucat dan saat itulah aku langsung meraih apa pun yang ada di kantungku dan melemparkannya ke kepala sang vampir dengan murka. "Menjauh dari adikku!" Kepala vampir itu tersentak ke belakang diiringi sahutan kesakitan.

Aku berlari dan menarik Kira menjauh, namun tangan monster itu berhasil meraih lenganku dan meremasnya dengan kukunya yang tajam. Kira berputar dan melayangkan sikunya dengan kuat ke lengan bawah vampir itu, membuatnya merintih dan melepaskanku.

Athrun tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan menusukkan belatinya menembus perut sang monster. Vampir itu menggeram marah dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Athrun keras-keras, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab. Setetes darah mengumpul di sudut bibir Athrun.

"Kalian ... benar-benar tidak sabaran!" omelnya sambil mencabut belati itu dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Darah berwarna hitam merembes dari lubang lukanya. "Dan sangat mudah terpancing. Ayolaaah," ia menoleh ke arah Athrun, "Tidakkah kau ingat kalau menyerang vampir selain di kepala atau jantung tidak akan membunuhnya? Kau membuang-buang darahku." Ia menarik napas lagi dalam-dalam dan mengendus ke arah Athrun, lalu aku. "Dua manusia sehat lainnya, tapi _kau_ ," ia menunjuk ke arahku, "kau berbeda."

"Karena aku perempuan," desisku.

Dia memutar bola matanya. "Takaran komposisi darah pada perempuan memang berbeda dari laki-laki, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud." Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah. "Aaaah, kurasa aku tahu apa bedanya sekarang. Sesuatu ...," ia tersenyum tipis, "yang berhubungan dengan huruf C."

Aku bisa merasakan ketegangan Kira di sampingku. Athrun meraih pistol di balik kaosnya dengan perlahan.

"Ah! Kalau tidak salah aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membantuku mengingat di sini ..." Ia merogoh kantung jas kuning pucat dengan corak ungu di tepiannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung seukuran pena berwarna hitam. Ia menekan salah satu ujungnya dan sebuah hologram berwarna biru muncul disusul titik warna lain yang mulai menyusun pola dengan cepat.

Aku terkesiap ketika menyadari bahwa gambar yang ada di sana adalah wajahku di malam pesta kemarin.

"Yap." Ia meletupkan huruf 'p' terakhir. "Betapa beruntungnya aku berkesempatan bertemu dengan sang _coordinator_ di hari yang sangat cerah ini! Oh, di mana sopan santunku?" Ia menyimpan tabung itu lagi dan menunduk sedikit. "Perkenalkanlah diri yang rendah ini, Nona Coordinator. Aku Djibril, seperti yang kau lihat, seorang vampir."

Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan kekacauan tadi, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ada aura aneh dan berwibawa yang dipancarkan olehnya. Kurasa _gundam_ dengan alis aneh dan lipstik ungu ini tidaklah 'serendah' yang dia bilang. Perasaan dingin tiba-tiba saja menjalar di dadaku dan membuatku perutku seolah jatuh. Aku menelan ludah. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kau."

"Cagalli, jangan memrovokasi. Hasilnya biasanya tidak baik," tegur Kira pelan.

Aku mengabaikannya, tentu saja.

Alis Djibril berkerut marah. Um, kurasa _gundam_ yang ini lebih tempramen dari pada yang lain. "Tidak ada, dan kuulangi _, tidak ada_ yang boleh merendahkanku seperti itu kecuali diriku sendiri, _Coordinator—_ dan _tentu saja!_ Aku sempat heran di mana pistol milikmu karena pasukan _mortal_ biasanya selalu membawanya, tapi tentu saja tadi kau tidak bisa menggunakannya karena takut mengenai mereka, kan?"

Athrun berdiri hanya sepanjang lengan dari Djibril dan membidik punggung sang vampir tanpa gemetar sedikit pun. "Sekarang, tidak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk tidak menggunakannya."

"Kurasa ada." Djibril menjawab dengan tenang. Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Sudah mulai merasa pusing, _Coordinator_?"

Pusing?

"Oh, tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, _Coordinator_. Terlihat jelas dari keringat di wajahmu itu. Hm, kau pucat sekali. Sesak napas, ya?"

Kuseka keningku dan menemukan punggung tanganku basah. Sejak kapan? Lalu ... napasku ... ukh. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Aku menggeram.

"Sudah merasa lemas dan sulit berdiri?" tanyanya lagi.

Kedua lututku tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kekuatan dan mencium tanah. Aku menoleh ke samping. Kira memanggil-manggil namaku dengan wajah pucat dan nyaris panik. Mataku jatuh ke bawah. Kakinya gemetar dan ... perasaanku saja atau dia sedikit sempoyongan? Oh, Kira yang malang, apa kau sebegitu khawatirnya?

Kepalaku semakin pusing.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan padanya_?" Aku menoleh dan melihat Athrun mendesis dengan sangat dingin. Wajahnya menampilkan kemurkaan. Ia sendiri terlihat pucat dan tangannya sedikit gemetar.

Djibril menjawab dengan tenang. "Tidakkah kau tahu kalau cakaran vampir itu beracun?"

Luka di lengan kiriku terasa berdenyut-denyut **.** Aku mencengkramnya.

"Sembuhkan dia," suruh Athrun.

"Yah, kurasa untuk itu aku harus membawanya 'pulang', ke PLANTs."

"Sembuhkan dia di sini _sekarang._ " Athrun berada tepat di belakang Djibril dan menempelkan mulut pistolnya di belakang kepalanya. "Atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"Kalau kau membunuhku, dia mati." Ia mengangguk ke arahku. "Coba kaulihat dia. Kira-kira berapa lama lagi dia bertahan?"

Aku merasakan Kira mencengkram bahuku kuat-kuat. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, perlahan merasakan seluruh kekuatan hilang dari tubuhku. "Bertahanlah, Cagalli," bisik Kira lembut. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menoleh menghadap Djibril. "Bawa kami juga atau dia akan membunuhmu."

"Sudah kubilang, berapa lama menurut kalian waktu yang dia punya? Dan berapa peluang kalian bertemu dengan vampir lain?"

"Kami ambil risiko itu," jawab Athrun.

Djibril tidak menjawab apa pun. Akhirnya ia menghela napas dan berjalan mendekatiku. Athrun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pistol dan semakin menempelkan telunjuknya pada pelatuk sebagai peringatan, namun Djibril hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengangguk, meminta persetujuan. Ketika Athrun hanya diam, vampir itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Djibril berlutut di depanku dan mengangguk ke arah Kira. "Permisi, tolong beri ruang." Kira berdiri, namun masih berada di belakangku, berjaga-jaga. Vampir itu meraih lenganku dan memutarnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Bekas kukunya sewaktu mencengkramku waktu itu menimbulkan bekas gores berwarna merah dengan darah yang sudah mengering, seperti luka pada umumnya.

"Oh, yah _,_ kita sebaiknya bersiap-siap, kan?" Ia membantuku berdiri dan menoleh ke sekitar. Pandangannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Sebuah portal dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dari yang kami lihat pertama kali sedang terbentuk beberapa meter di belakangku. Gambar pepohonan di sana berganti-ganti dengan pohon-pohon lain yang terlihat lebih gelap, seolah-olah mengalami gangguan sinyal.

"Hm, pas sekali!" Djibril menggeserku sedikit.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia juga bergeser, menarik lengan Athrun, dan melempar tubuhnya ke arah Kira dengan sangat kuat tepat menuju portal itu.

Mataku membulat ngeri dan secara refleks tanganku meraih ke arah mereka. "TIDAK!"

Gelombang kekuatan aneh membuncah keluar dari dada dan merambat ke tanganku seperti sengatan listrik. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun tiba-tiba Athrun dan Kira menghilang.

Aku menoleh ke sekitar, rasa lemas dan pusing yang tadi kurasakan kini digantikan oleh rasa takut. Tidak ada mereka di mana pun, tapi aku yakin mereka tidak masuk ke portal itu, portal yang jelas-jelas tidak stabil. Jantungku berdebar cepat. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hm, kau sudah bisa menggunakannya, rupanya," gumam Djibril.

Aku berbalik cepat, menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Menggunakan _apa_? Di mana mereka?"

Djibril memerhatikanku tanpa ekspresi dengan mata hijaunya yang sipit. Perhatiannya kembali teralih. "Oh, akhirnya! Portal itu selesai juga." Ia menarik lenganku dan menyeretku memasuki portal.

"Hei! Tunggu—"

"Jangan lepas dariku kalau kau mau selamat."

Aku menutup mulut ketika kulitku bersentuhan dengan tepi portal yang menyerupai kapas super tipis. Angin hangat menyentuh kulit dan daya tarik yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba saja menarikku.

.

* * *

Ketika membuka mata, aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan daun-daun pepohanan yang sangat hijau memayungiku dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Mataku kembali terpejam, merasakan semilir angin sepoi yang membelai rambut dan pipiku. Aku akan mengira kalau aku masih di Morgenroete dengan keasrian alamnya jika bukan karena suara berat dan dalam seperti mesin yang pernah kudengar.

Mataku terbuka lebar. Itu suara burung aneh yang kami lihat di depan Lunar waktu itu! Jangan-jangan ...

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga!" Wajah pucat angkuh itu muncul tepat di depanku, menutupi cahaya yang kudapatkan. "Kukira aku harus menggendongmu sampai istana. Bisa bayangkan betapa pegalnya?" Ia mulai menurunkanku dari kedua lengannya.

Kulempar tatapan tajam padanya. Orang macam apa yang menyuruh orang yang sedang lemah dan sakit berjalan sendiri? Oh, benar _._ Dia _bukan_ orang _._

Tunggu sebentar.

Aku mengerjap dan memerhatikan bekas luka di lenganku. Masih seperti tadi. Kuseka keningku dan tidak mendapati keringat sedikit pun di sana dan hanya sehelai rambut keemasanku yang patah.

Sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah, tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan membiarkan vampir ini mengetahuinya. Situasiku masih belum menguntungkan. Tidak ada kepastian apa yang akan dia lakukan begitu mengetahui racunnya tidak bekerja lagi padaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapat tanda-tanda munculnya portal di mana pun. Meski sejauh ini semuanya masih terlihat seperti hutan biasa di dunia mortal, aku tidak bisa mengambil risiko. Ironisnya, mengikutinya adalah pilihan terbaik untukku saat ini. Paling tidak sampai aku mendapat sedikit lebih banyak informasi dan kesempatan. Mungkin, jika aku beruntung, aku bisa mencari tahu di mana Kira dan Athrun.

Mengingat kedua orang itu membuat rasa khawatir kembali meledak dalam diriku.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Istana barumu."

"Istana baruku?" Aku membeo. "Jadi sekarang aku seorang putri? Kalau tidak salah jabatan terakhirku adalah tahanan yang diracun."

"Kau bisa mulai dengan berterima kasih," umpatnya sinis. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak memberikan obat penawar sementaranya padamu."

"Jika sejak awal tidak ada _sesuatu_ yang _menyerangku_ , tindakan baik itu tidak akan kuperlukan."

Vampir itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memberiku tatapan yang sangat dingin. "Apa kau sedang menguji kesabaranku, _Coordinator_?" Ia berbisik tajam.

Aku menahan kakiku untuk tidak mengambil satu langkah mundur dan mengalihkan tatapanku darinya karena jujur saja, pria ini mengerikan. Kali ini aku hanya diam, tidak yakin jawaban apa pun akan membantuku saat ini.

Ia menyipitkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

Aku menelan ludah dan menghela napas, berusaha mengatur detak jantungku yang menggila. Baiklah, kau benar, Kira. Memprovokasi mungkin hasilnya memang ... tidak begitu baik.

Kami berjalan beberapa lama lagi. Dari ketinggian ini aku bisa melihat sebuah kota kecil di kaki gunung. Kota itu dipenuhi warna krem dan emas yang gemerlapan. Bangunannya kokoh dengan pilar-pilar tinggi ala bangunan kuno Yunani. Tidak jauh dari sana, ada beberapa bangunan berbentuk silinder dengan kaca yang besar yang memantulkan gambaran langit, masing-masing dihubungkan dengan jembatan terbuka berwarna putih. Beberapa ... mmm, pasti aku salah lihat. Oke, beberapa ... _apa pun itu ..._ bersiap di sekelilingnya seperti pesawat. Mungkin sebuah bandara? Tidak banyak yang bisa kulihat dari jarak segini, tapi aku yakin itu adalah sebuah kota yang dipenuhi orang-orang kaya.

Ketika aku sedikit berputar untuk memerhatikan sekelilingku lebih jauh, ada sebuah kota kecil lain yang tidak begitu jauh dari kota itu. Kali ini entah kenapa seperti ada awan-awan mendung yang menutupinya. Kota itu benar-benar gelap, kumuh, dan dipenuhi pohon-pohon yang sepertinya tidak begitu menjadi pengganggu dalam pembangunan kota karena dibiarkan tumbuh begitu saja di tengah-tengah pemukiman penduduk—ramah lingkungan, sebenarnya. Rumah-rumahnya dibuat dari kayu. Tipe kota yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat favorit penjahat-penjahat berkumpul. Kuharap kami tidak ke sana.

"Kita akan ke sana."

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak dan mengambil napas. "Apa?" tanyaku ketika sudah berbalik menghadapnya. Begitu melihat jarinya yang menunjuk ke arah kota bersinar, aku mengeluarkan napas yang sejak tadi kutahan. "Di sana istanamu?"

"Tidak." Dia berjalan lagi dengan ekspresi jijik seperti baru mencicipi yogurt untuk pertama kalinya. "Tapi itu jalan kita ke sana. Kita perlu bandara mereka."

.

* * *

Setelah menuruni gunung dan jalanan berbatu, kami akhirnya dapat melihat gerbang bata raksasa yang dicat krem dan emas dengan ukiran rumit yang meliuk-meliuk di puncak-puncak pilar. Gerbang itu berbentuk seperti mulut terowongan. Ada dua ekor singa bersayap elang (apa itu benar-benar _griffin_ [1] seperti yang di film-film?) duduk dengan kedua kaki depan terlipat, menyangga kepala di sisi kanan dan kiri gerbang. Saat kami melewati mereka, dua makhluk magis itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit sebelum kembali bersandar dengan mata awas. Aku memaksa tubuhku tetap tegak dan tidak memerhatikan dua hewan sebesar sepeda motor itu, menyingkirkan pikiran mengenai betapa mudahnya dagingku dikoyak dalam sekali sambar jika aku membuat keributan yang tidak perlu dan mengganggu istirahat siang mereka.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari mulut gerbang, aku baru berani mengangkat kepala dan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Kota ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kota di dunia kami, lebih seperti kota-kota tua di Eropa dan lebih menyilaukan dari yang kulihat saat di atas gunung tadi. Semua yang ada di sini dari bangunan, lampu jalan, interior dan eksterior, pakaian penduduk yang mirip elf itu dan beberapa jenis _immortal_ yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya, bahkan kereta kuda unicorn (mataku membulat ketika kendaraan itu melintas. Unicorn? Serius?) semuanya bernuansa emas dan krem seolah-seolah berteriak keras kalau tempat ini adalah kota yang kaya raya.

Aku mendengus. Norak, tapi yah, oke, di saat bersamaan megah.

Aku melirik ke arah vampir dengan gaya sok kuasa di sebelahku, sudah membayangkan ekspresi senang seperti anak-anak yang berada di taman bermain. Kenyataannya, yang terlukis di wajah lonjong itu malah kebalikannya. Ia terlihat tidak senang dengan kedua alis yang terus bertaut.

Sebuah kereta yang ditarik dua ekor kuda berwarna hitam yang memiliki tanduk berhenti di depan kami. Kami pun berhenti, memerhatikan sosok laki-laki yang mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna krem (lagi) dengan tepian emas (tentu saja) di atas pakaiannya yang serba hitam.

Saat itulah aku baru mengingatnya. Itu pakaian yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh pasukan _gundam_ yang menyerang rumahku waktu itu. Mataku terangkat, memerhatikan dirinya lekat-lekat dan waspada.

"Tuan." Pemuda dengan rambut pirang pucat itu menyambut kami dengan gerakan hormat.Ia menurunkan tangannya, melirik ke arahku sejenak sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Djibril.

"Rey, cepat seperti biasa," balas Djibril sekadarnya.

"Istana?"

Djibril mendesah keras. "Secepatnya. Aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan _nathair_ [2] itu."

 _Nathair?_ Apa itu sesuatu yang membuat vampir ini terlihat ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini? Sungguh, jika dia bisa melakukan teleportasi, kurasa dia akan langsung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga.

Rey berdeham dan meringis. "Err, tentu kita akan pergi secepatnya, Tuan."

Djibril memberinya tatapan tajam. "' _Tapi?'_ "

 _Gundam_ pirang itu baru membuka mulut ketika pintu kereta terbuka lagi. "Selamat siang, Lord Djibril! Senang melihatmu lagi!"

Djibril dan Rey meringis. Bahkan Rey sempat mengirimkan ekspresi bersalah pada atasannya sebelum bergeser dan berbalik menghadap pria yang baru turun dari kereta. Pria itu memiliki rambut pirang dengan poni melengkung aneh seperti tokoh protagonis pria dalam komik romansa zaman dulu. Ia berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri sembari meluruskan jas biru muda yang menutupi kemeja merah marun yang ia kenakan.

Djibril tersenyum simpul dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Azrael."

Pria itu berdecak dan menajabt tangan itu. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Panggil Muruta saja. Kita sudah berteman baik selama dua ratus tahun, kan?"

Merasakan tatapan menusuk dari sebelahku, aku tidak melihat respon yang diberikan Djibril untuk kawan lamanya ini karena aku sudah mengalihkan perhatianku ke tempat lain. Rey, hanya berdiri beberapa sentimeter di kananku, menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata birunya.

Meski tidak tahu alasannya, aku balas menatap, tidak mau kalah.

"Sungguh, Azrael, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar kami segala. Sudah ada Rey."

Kalimat itu berhasil memecah perhatian pemuda cantik itu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan membalas, "Ya, itu benar, Tuan Azrael."

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Teman baikku sedang berada di kota _ku,_ tentu saja aku harus menyambutnya!" bantah Azrael cepat. "Kau yakin akan langsung pergi? Tidak berkeliling sebentar?"

"Ya. Aku mau mengantar keponakanku yang baru berkeliaran di dunia _mortal_ ini pulang." Ia mengalungkan tangan kanannya di bahuku dan menggoyangkannya sekali. "Dia sangat lelah."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa berat. Apa efek penawar sementara itu sudah habis? Obat tidak berguna macam apa itu?

Perhatian pria itu akhirnya jatuh padaku. Djibril menggoyangkan bahuku sekali lagi. "Oh, ya. Aku benar-benar mau pulang," ujarku lemah.

Azrael terlihat ragu. "Dia memiliki bau _mortal._ "

Sekarang aku tersinggung.

"Tentu saja. Dia baru dari dunia mortal," ulang Djibril, tidak berhasil menyembunyikan rasa kesal dari nada bicaranya.

Azrael pura-pura tidak mendengar sindiran itu. "Dia tidak bisa berkeliaran dengan masih memakai pakaian mortal seperti itu, kan? Kau benci perhatian. Oh, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke Toko SEED dulu sebelum pergi ke bandara? Kau tahu, di sana hanya mantel kualitas tinggi dari bahan—"

"Tidak perlu. Rey sudah membawanya." Ia menoleh ke arah bawahannya. "Benar?"

"Tentu. Ada di dalam kereta," jawabnya datar.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Ia menarikku bersamanya tanpa banyak bicara menuju kereta dongeng.

.

* * *

Waktu Djibril bilang "kita perlu bandara mereka", yah, kupikir aku akan menemukan pesawat canggih dengan model sedikit primitif atau berbau magis. Aku tidak pernah menyangka 'apa-pun-itu' yang kulihat di gunung adalah pesawat yang mereka maksud dengan model sangat primitfSekf.

Kami baru turun dari kereta unicorn ketika suara lenguhan pendek-pendek menggema seiring seekor paus raksasa melintas puluhan meter di atas kami, membuat bayangan besar dan membawa angin kencang yang membuat mantel dan rambut kami berkibar. Aku mendongak, mengikuti sosok mengagumkan itu. Perut besarnya yang lebar berwarna putih bersih. Punggungnya biru kehitaman dengan bintik-bintik putih teratur dan terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari.

Aku menoleh ke arah Djibril dan Rey bergantian. "Ta-tadi itu ... ikan paus?"

Rey mendengus. Meski samar, aku bisa melihat sedikit sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, tersenyum dan entah kenapa terlihat bangga. Di lain pihak, Djibril memberiku tatapan bosan. "Tentu saja itu ikan paus— _maligoo._ Sepertinya kau terlalu terbawa oleh kebudayaan dan bahasa mortal," cibirnya.

" _Maligoo_ [3] _..._ ," gumamku, mendongak mencari sosok yang semakin terlihat kecil itu di udara. "Paus ... terbang. _Maligoo_? Ikan paus ... ikan paus udara? Sungguh?"

Sejujurnya, aku masih kehabisan kata-kata.

Azrael memberiku tatapan curiga. " _Berapa lama_ sebenarnya keponakanmu di dunia mortal?" tanyanya heran.

"Cukup lama." Ia menghela napas berat. "Nah, semakin cepat kami bisa pulang semakin baik. Sepertinya dia perlu mengulang sedikit pelajaran di bidang pengetahuan umum di PLANTs."

"PL—"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Azrael." Djibril memotong dengan luwes. Ia menjabat tangan Azrael yang tersentak, seolah baru sadar ia baru saja terus-terusan memerhatikanku. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Djibril berbalik, menuntunku menuju gedung silinder tinggi yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kaca itu. Rey menunduk memberi salam pada Azrael sejenak sebelum mengikuti kami, meninggalkan sang walikota yang masih terpaku.

"Kau punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar," celetuk Rey dari sampingku, masih tidak melambatkan langkahnya, "seperti mulutmu yang tidak tahu kapan harus diam."

 _Apa masalah orang ini, sih?_ "Ya? Coba pergi ke dunia mortal dan lihat pesawat kami. Lalu kita akan lihat _sebesar apa_ rasa ingin tahu dan mulutmu."

Rey mengendikkan bahunya dengan santai. "Tidak akan sebesar yang kaukira. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya."

"Uh-hum, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _itu._ " Aku menunjuk ke arah ikan paus lainnya yang sedang tengkurap diam di gedung seberang melalui jendela.

Rey terdiam sejenak. "Ada benarnya."

"Tentu saja ada benarnya!" raungku kesal.

"Anak-anak," panggil Djibril, "tolong, ya. Diam."

Kami diam. Untuk kasusku, bukan karena aku menuruti kata-kata penculikku ini, tapi karena aku tahu jika aku membuka mulutku sekarang, level amarahku akan naik dan aku akan meledak. Aku melempar delikan tajam pada Rey. Dasar cowok cantik bermulut bisa!

Sambil mencoba meredakan amarahku, aku memerhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Lobi utama lantai pertama gedung ini memiliki dua tabung kaca yang terlihat seperti _lift_ yang terhubung dengan lantai dua. Cara kerja _lift-_ nya pun menakjubkan. Begitu ada seseorang yang memasukinya, orang itu akan langsung terdorong ke atas bersama lantai pijakannya yang bulat, seperti mesin pelontar kepingan biskuit. Begitu sampai di lantai dua, kepingan itu akan masuk ke dalam dinding seiring langkah keluar pemakai _lift._ Kecepatannya pun bukan main. Mereka bahkan tidak perlu menunggu! Menapak—terdorong—menapak—menghilang, selalu seperti itu. Mereka juga tidak perlu repot dengan barang bawaan yang berat karena seluruh tas dan barang bawaan mereka sudah diposisikan di atas gambar lingkaran polos dengan garis biru di samping _lift_ yang langsung melenyapkan barang-barang itu dengan cahaya birunya.

Teknologi teleportasi. Keren!

Aku sudah bersiap masuk ke barisan menuju _lift,_ tapi Djibril justru berbelok ke kanan, menjauhi _lift_ dan menuntun kami ke dalam lorong putih tanpa kaca maupun jendela—persis seperti berjalan di dalam pipa.

"Sudah siap atau masih disiapkan?" tanya Djibril tanpa menoleh.

"Sudah siap, Tuan," jawab Rey sigap. "Shinn sudah menunggu. Setelah kita tiba, kita bisa langsung berangkat."

"Bagus, lantai dua kalau begitu."

Begitu lorong itu berakhir, kami berhadapan dengan lorong pendek lainnya yang kali ini benar-benar gelap. Terdapat tiga pintu dengan lampu merah di atas pintu di depan kami dan lampu hijau di atas kedua pintu di kanan-kiri.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku.

Keduanya tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan menuju pintu di sebelah kiri. Aku tersentak dan kehilangan keseimbangan sedikit ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku baru saja menaiki _lift_ biskuit seperti yang kulihat di awal. Aku baru selesai keluar dari silinder itu ketika kurasakan semilir angin singkat bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok Rey tepat di belakangku.

"Ayo, jalan," suruhnya sambil mengangguk melewati pundakku.

Begitu aku melihat ke depan, aku menemukan sebuah ruangan super luas dengan kaca-kaca berwarna gelap. Lampu-lampu bulat berwarna putih melayang di langit-langit yang sangat tinggi—benar-benar tinggi karena tidak ada lantai tiga atau empat, mereka bergabung menjadi satu di lantai dua ini. Terdapat lima _platform_ yang mengelilingi ruangan sebanyak tiga tingkat—seperti pembatas tiap lantai gedung. _Platform_ itu seluruhnya tertutup seperti kotak-kotak hitam yang sangat besar kecuali satu, tempat Djibril menuju.

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat seekor ikan yang mirip sekali dengan _swordfish_ berwarna hitam dengan warna kehijauan di bagian bawah telungkup dengan santainya di atas _platform._ Ralat, dari matanya, ikan itu jelas-jelas terlihat awas dan siaga, siap beraksi mengayunkan moncong pedang yang sangat panjang dan tajam itu kapan saja. Ikan ini tingginya paling tidak sekitar dua meter lebih dan panjangnya tiga atau empat meter. Sisik hitam tinggi sepanjang punggungnya berdiri tegap seperti kipas. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, ternyata badan ikan itu tidak selicin yang kukira. Malah, tubuhnya terlihat kokoh dan keras seperti besi.

Aku sangat ingin menanyakan apa itu, apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya, dan apa yang sedang kita lakukan, namun akhirnya aku hanya diam. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan seragam hitam-merah seperti Rey menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan seseorang berseragam hijau begitu melihat kedatangan mereka. Dua orang itu memberi hormat pada Djibril.

" _Iophus_ [4], Shinn? Vino?" Djibril melipat tangannya dengan dahi berkerut. "Bukan pilihan yang tepat, kan?"

"Oh, tenang saja, Tuan!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu menjawab. Pemuda satunya yang berseragam hijau cepat-cepat menarik suatu tuas di dekat _platform_ yang berada beberapa meter di sebelah kanan kami. "Kita pergi dengan _wahoo_ [5] _._ Aku hanya menyapa Impulse sambil menunggu kalian." Ia mengelus-elus kepala io-apa-pun-itu beberapa kali, membuat makhluk itu terpejam dan mengeluarkan lenguhan senang. Ia berjalan menuntun kami menuju _platform_ yang baru terbuka.

Kali ini lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkesima. Berbeda dengan Impulse yang cenderung seram (menurutku), ikan yang berada di depan mataku ini termasuk ikan paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Oke, mungkin beda kategori cantik dengan ikan badut atau ikan-ikan terumbu karang karena ikan ini lebih seperti tipe yang bisa dimakan—mungkin—tapi tetap saja, ia terlihat memesona. Badannya lebih panjang dibanding Impulse, namun lebih langsing dan lebih rendah. Kulitnya mulus berkilau dengan corak bergaris vertikal putih dengan punggung yang berwarna kebiruan. Yang paling menarik, mulutnya panjang dan lancip dan saat pemuda berseragam hijau itu mengelusnya, mulut ikan itu terbuka sehingga dahi dan dagunya sejajar, ditambah dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca ...

Aku terkikik.

Rey dan temannya bertukar pandang. "Dia orangnya?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Rey mengangguk. "Tidak lain dan tidak bukan. Shinn, ini Cagalli Yula Athha. Cagalli Yula Athha, Shinn Asuka."

"Kenapa dia ketawa?"

"Tidak tahu. Kau bisa tanya orangnya," jawabnya lagi.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Oh, ya kau bisa tanya orangnya. Orangnya sedang berdiri di antara kalian berdua kok. Ngomong-ngomong orang itu aku. Hai."

Dahi Shinn berkerut. Ia melihat ke arah Rey dan bahkan belum membuka mulut ketika temannya itu hanya mengangguk, menjawab apa pun pertanyaan di mata pemuda itu bahkan sebelum diutarakan. Shinn ber-oh tanpa suara dan akhirnya diam. Entah apa maksudnya. Mungkin seharusnya aku tersinggung.

Ketika kami telah sampai di _platform_ itu, garis-garis putih di badan si _wahoo_ tertarik ke atas hampir serempak, memeperlihatkan bagian dalam ikan itu yang ternyata berisi dua baris tempat duduk dengan kapasitas empat orang.

Djibril duduk di kursi paling belakang di ujung sebelah kiri. Mendapat anggukan dari Rey, aku duduk di sebelah Djibril. Rey sendiri duduk di depanku, membiarkan tempat duduk di depan Djibril kosong.

Tempat kami masuk tadi tertutup.

Kegelapan menyerang kami tiba-tiba, namun segera hilang ketika dinding-dinding perut ikan di atas, bawah, kanan, dan kiri kami menjadi transparan, membiarkan cahaya matahari membias ke dalam. Vino melambai dengan riang ke arah kami.

Aku tersentak. "Shinn—"

"Tenanglah. Dia memang tidak duduk dengan kita," sela Djibril datar. Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada sandaran dinding.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Lalu dimana ...?"

"Shinn itu seorang _pilot_ [6]. Kau tahu apa itu _pilot_?" Rey menanggapi.

Suara dengungan mesin terdengar. Aku melongokkan kepala dan melihat pintu kaca di depan kami terbuka dan lantai _platform_ itu memanjang membuat landasan. Mataku membulat ketika melihat kaki seseorang tergantung di atas kepala ikan ini dan aku tahu jelas milik siapa kaki itu.

"Shinn! Dia—" sahutku panik.

"Sudah dibilang, tenang. Shinn itu _pilot—_ bangsa _pilot,_ sepertiku," jelas Rey, "Pilot memiliki bakat alami menjinakkan dan mengendarai hewan apa pun. Hewan sudah menjadi bagian dari diri kami sejak lama."

"Apa itu artinya tubuhnya juga tidak akan membeku ketika ia terbang di udara dengan ketinggian ribuan meter di atas tanah atau hancur saat menyelam ribuan kaki di bawah laut? Tetap saja dia cuma ..." _manusia?_

Tentu saja bukan!

"Kami bisa mengendari hewan apa pun tentu saja karena kami memiliki kemampuan beradaptasi. Dan waktu kubilang bisa beradaptasi dan hewan menjadi bagian dari diri kami sejak lama, maksudku secara harfiah."

Aku menatap Rey dengan bingung.

"Yah, fisiologi tubuh kami berubah menjadi seperti hewan yang kami tunggangi. Cara bernapas, kerja jantung, sistem indra ... semuanya." Rey kembali menghadap depan. "Oh, jangan lupa pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Aku cepat-cepat mencari sabuk di sekitar kursiku dan tidak menemukan apa-pun. Dengan satu desahan napas berat, Djibril mengulurkan tangannya melewati kakiku dan menekan sesuatu di puncak sandaran kursiku. Sebuah tali berwarna hijau melilit dada dan perutku membentuk huruf X.

Tiba-tiba tubuh kami tersentak ke belakang dan tidak lama kemudian, pemandangan kota emas ini sudah menjadi kilau-kilau kecil di bawah kaki kami.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued ..._

* * *

.

Catatan kaki:

[1] Griffin: Makhluk mitologi dengan badan singa dan sayap elang.

[2] Nathair: bahasa _irish_ dari ular. Dalam dialog ini _nathair_ yang dimaksud Djibril bukan bangsa nathair, tapi istilah yang dia pake untuk ngegambarin sifat Azrael _. You know why I choose that for Azrael? Maybe later ahahahhaa_

[3] Maligoo: Ini sejenis paus putih.

[4] Iophus: dari bahasa ilmiah _sailfish—_ istiophorus. Ini saya modif aja karena rasanya agak aneh kalo Djibril ngomong "Istiophorus? Shinn? Vino?" _So, there._

[5] Wahoo: Ini beneran nama ikan bukan nama ilmiahnya wkwkkw. Sejenis ikan tenggiri. Bisa di- _search_ di google. Beneran cantik menurutku apalagi yang warna biru. Yeaaay.

[6] Pilot: sebenernya ini bukan dari bahasa mana-mana (?). Beneran pilot penerbang itu, cuma definisnya aja yang kuubah di sini. #seenaknya.

* * *

Haloooo, minnaaaa. Terima kasih masih mampir dan ngikutin TCL dan dukungan dan reviewnyaaa! your supports are awesome!

Di chapter ini mulai muncul beberapa istilah baru, semoga nggak pusing ya hehe.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

 _Have a good weekend, all!_


End file.
